Beyond Eternity Biss in alle Ewigkeit
by Bella-and-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Durch einen unerwarteten Schicksalsschlag sieht sich Edward gezwungen, seine geliebte Bella zu beißen. Wird er sich schließlich doch dem Schicksal beugen und sie gehen lassen – oder entschließt er sich, das Leben seiner großen Liebe selbst in die Hand zu
1. Prolog

A/N: das ist meine erste Bis(s) FF und ich bitte euch einigermaßen gnädig zu sein…

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder Edward noch Bella oder sonstige Charaktere aus „Twilight"

Prolog: Diagnose

„Es tut mir so Leid, Bella…", flüsterte Carlisle. Seine Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag in den Bauch…Seine Diagnose war eindeutig…unwiderruflich und doch drang sie nicht bis zu meinem Herzen durch…Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, hatte nicht begriffen, was seine Worte bedeuteten…nun ja, eigentlich war es nur ein Wort…ein kleines Wort, das die Leben so vieler Menschen zerstört hatte…Krebs…Ich konnte nicht glauben dass das Leben nun auch mich zu diesem Schicksal verurteilen wollte…

Charlie, der neben mir saß, war in seinem Stuhl zusammengesackt und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben…Er schien sehr wohl realisiert zu haben, was das bedeutete….natürlich hatte er…seine Mutter – meine Großmutter – war an dem gleichen Krebs gestorben, der auch mich nun heimsuchte…Ich hatte Lungenkrebs…Bemerkt hatte ich nur ein schlimmer werdendes Stechen während dem Sportunterricht der letzten drei Monate, aber ich dachte mir schon lange nichts mehr dabei, wenn mein Körper mich im Sportunterricht mal wieder im Stich ließ…Als es dann aber, vor genau 5 Stunden und 26 Minuten, so schlimm geworden war, dass mein Lehrer darauf bestand, Charlie anzurufen und mich ins Krankenhaus zu fahren hatte auch ich nicht mehr sagen können, dass es normal war…Langsam fing ich an zu realisieren, was passiert war und mit der Erkenntnis kam die Angst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Krebs, obwohl meine Großmutter daran gestorben war…ich war zu jung gewesen damals….5 oder 6 Jahre…Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, als Charlie sich regte.

„Welche Therapiemöglichkeit schlagen Sie vor, Dr. Cullen?", fragte er leise und sah aus trüben Augen zu Carlisle auf.

Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich Carlisles ockerfarbene Augen verdunkelten…Ich sah die Hilflosigkeit in seinen Augen, die man bei einem Arzt nur dann zu sehen bekommt, wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt…

Und dann sah Carlisle direkt in Charlies Augen. Er sprach leise, aber ich hörte ihn noch immer und ich war mir auch sicher dass mein Vater es tat… „Egal was wir tun, wir werden ihr Leben nicht retten können. Es würde ihren Tod nur herauszögern…"

Ich war mir sicher, dass das die schrecklichste Nachricht war die ein Vater bekommen konnte. Zu wissen, dass die eigene Tochter nur noch eine begrenzte Zeit hatte…und das diese Zeit vorbeigehen würde…Alles war vergänglich, am allermeisten aber das Leben selbst.

„Wie lange noch?", Charlies Stimme brach. Eine einzelne Träne fand ihren Weg über seine Wange. Ihn so gebrochen zu sehen, brachte mich fast um den Verstand…

Carlisle räusperte sich…Auch er rang um seine Fassung, das spürte ich. „Zwei Monate…Allerhöchstens drei."

Das war also die Zeit, die mir blieb….Zwei Monate…es war relativ…Vor einiger Zeit hätte ich noch gesagt, es wäre viel Zeit gewesen…Es wäre lange gewesen, um mich zu verabschieden, hätte Edward beschlossen mich zu beißen….aber das hatte er nicht…Edward befand sich wohl momentan irgendwo in Südamerika und versuchte Viktoria zu finden…

Ich stand auf, weil ich den Anblick meines Vaters nicht mehr ertragen konnte, der so gebrochen auf dem Stuhl vor Carlisles Schreibtisch stand, und ging langsam zu dem kleinen Fenster des Zimmers. Zwei Stockwerke unter mir wand sich eine der Hauptverkehrsstraßen. Der mit grauen Regenwolken bedeckte Himmel spiegelte meinen Schock und die Taubheit, die sich über mein Herz gelegt hatte wider.

Ich registrierte nicht wie Charlie aus dem Zimmer ging, erst als Carlisle sich räusperte, holte er mich in die Wirklichkeit hinter meinen Gedanken zurück.

„Willst du es Edward am Telefon sagen?", fragte er leise.

Ich nickte. Er musste zurückkommen…Ohne Edward würde ich das nicht überstehen.

Carlisle hatte schon den Hörer seines Telefons in der Hand, seine Hand flog über die Tasten, als er die Handynummer seines Sohnes wählte.

Nach einer Weile legte er stirnrunzelnd wieder auf und wählte Emmets Nummer. Ich wusste, dass Emmet mit Edward gegangen war und auch Jasper war bei ihnen…

„Da stimmt irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht…", murmelte Carlisle, mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

„Was ist los?", meine Stimme war nur ein Krächzen und ich realisierte, dass ich seit mehr als 4 Stunden kein Sterbenswort gesprochen hatte…

„Ich weiß es nicht…Ich werde nachher noch mal probieren die drei anzurufen…Vielleicht sind sie nur irgendwo, wo die Verbindung schlecht ist…", spekulierte er.

Oder sie waren Viktoria gerade an den Kragen gegangen…was auch immer…Edward war anscheinend nicht zu sprechen…Ich hoffte nur, dass es ihm gut ging…

Ich drehte mich schließlich zu Carlisle um, der immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„Was soll ich tun, Carlisle?"

Seine Augen hatten einen Ton angenommen, den ich so weder bei ihm noch bei Edward je gesehen hatte…Es war eine Mischung aus bronze und gold…ähnlich wie Edwards Haarfarbe und doch dunkler…

„Ich nehme an, du willst, dass Edward dich verwandelt…", fing er an.

„Das ist noch möglich?", fragte ich leise.

Er nickte. „Natürlich…Ich habe ihn damals auch vor einer Krankheit gerettet…Als eine von uns wirst du vollkommen gesund sein…"

Ich nickte. „Wenn er das tun wird…"

„Das wird er, Bella…Er liebt dich viel zu sehr, als dass er dich jemals sterben lassen könnte."

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und ich nickte.

„Alles wird gut, Bella.", er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich nickte, auch wenn ein kalter Stich der Angst mein Herz durchbohrte…Ich hatte Angst, es war nicht zu leugnen, ich, Bella Swan, hatte Angst um mein Leben, die Angst, die ich hätte haben sollen als ich Edward bat mich zu beißen, die Angst, auf die er zwei Jahre vergeblich gewartet hatte…

Carlisle begleitete mich zur Tür.

„Dein Vater wartet mit dem Auto auf dem Parkplatz, schaffst du es bis dort alleine?", fragte er, als er die Arzthelferin bemerkte, die auf ihn zukam, mehrere Karteien in der Hand.

Ich nickte und drehte mich nochmals zu ihm um. „Danke, Carlisle…", murmelte ich.

„Es tut mir Leid dass ich nicht mehr tun kann.", entgegnete er nur leise und senkte den Kopf.

Ich ging durch die langen Gänge, die mir schon so vertraut waren wie die der Schule, auf die ich jeden Tag ging…Ich beschloss nicht weiter auf diese Tatsache einzugehen, drückte den Knopf des Aufzuges und fuhr ins Erdgeschoss, wo ich auf die große Eingangstüre zusteuerte…in dem Moment, da ich die Halle durchquerte spürte ich einen brennenden Schmerz in meinem linken Lungenteil…Es war der gleiche Schmerz wie in Sport, nur heftiger. Unwillkürlich ging ich in die Knie und in dem Moment da mein Körper den Boden berührte, umhüllte mich Dunkelheit.


	2. Kapitel 1: Erwachen

Kapitel 1 : Erwachen

Als ich aufwachte lag ich in einem Bett… Es war eines der Stationszimmer und eine Person saß auf einem Stuhl neben mir…Es war Alice.

„Bella!", sie sprach in normaler Lautstärke, aber irgendwie hörte ich besser als sonst und ihre Stimme kam mir unglaublich laut vor…

„Alice…", ich konnte kaum sprechen „Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist umgekippt und warst eine ganze Zeit bewusstlos. Carlisle hat Charlie heimgeschickt…", berichtete Alice leise.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", wollte ich wissen.

„Zwei Tage…"

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch…Charlie würde bereits sterben vor Sorge…

„Kann ich ihn anrufen…?"

Alice nickte. „Aber Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich erst einmal mit ihm rede…" mit diesen Worten nahm sie das Telefon des Zimmers und wählte die Nummer. Sie hatte den Lautsprecher eingeschaltet und so konnte ich mithören.

„Charlie Swan?", ich hörte schon an seiner Stimme, dass er komplett am Ende war…Er hatte sicherlich seit 2 Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und vielleicht auch nicht wirklich gegessen…Seine Stimme klang trüb und müde und er krächzte fast schlimmer als ich…

„Hier ist Alice Cullen.", fing Alice an. „Ich bin gerade bei ihrer Tochter und sie ist aufgewacht."

Charlie seufzte erleichtert. „Geht's ihr gut?"

„Ja, einigermaßen, Dad.", meinte ich.

„Sie kann Sie hören…", erklärte Alice.

„Ich komme dich heute Mittag besuchen…", versprach er. „Ich muss auf die Wache….Ein Einbruch in der Nähe von hier…"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, mir geht's gut, Dad.", murmelte ich bevor die Leitung tot war.

„Habt ihr schon von Edward gehört?", fragte ich leise.

Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich habe gesehen, dass er in zwei Wochen zurück ist."

Ich lächelte, was mit dem dünnen Schlauch in meiner Nase doch recht seltsam war.

Ich hatte bemerkt, dass in meinem Handrücken eine Infusion lag, aber ich versuchte krampfhaft, sie zu ignorieren…

„Er wird da sein, Bella, das verspreche ich dir.", meinte Alice leise.

„Warum geht sein Telefon nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht….", murmelte Alice.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und wenige Sekunden später betrat Carlisle das Zimmer.

Er lächelte leicht, als er sah dass ich wach war. „Ich hoffe, dir geht es etwas besser, Bella."

Ich nickte, immer noch etwas behindert von dem Schlauch in meiner Nase.

„Du bleibst erst einmal hier…Das ist die Station, für die ich zuständig bin…", meinte er. „Außerdem ist das Einzelzimmer relativ praktisch…", er lächelte abermals.

Ich versuchte es zu erwidern, gab aber irgendwann auf.

Die nächsten Tage war ständig jemand an meiner Seite…Entweder Charlie oder einer der Cullens und ich war unglaublich froh über die Gewissheit, dass ich nicht allein zu sein. Besonders Esme kümmerte sich rührend um mich und Carlisle verließ das Krankenhaus nur noch zum Jagen….Ich war unendlich dankbar dafür….

Die Schmerzen, die ich seit meiner Ohnmacht immer wieder gespürt hatte, hielten an und verschlimmerten sich nach einiger Zeit…Ich versuchte, so gut es ging, ohne Schmerzmittel auszukommen, aber manchmal war das schlicht unmöglich…Ich wünschte mir sehnlich, dass _er_ endlich zurückkehren würde….ich brauchte ihn…Carlisle hatte es abgelehnt, mich ohne Edwards Wissen zu beißen, aber ich wusste, dass er mich nicht sterben lassen würde, auch wenn er möglicherweise über den Kopf seines Sohnes entscheiden würde müssen….Aber ich war noch nicht tot…Der Gedanke daran, dass ich nur noch einige Wochen auf dieser Welt leben würde (und damit meinte ich tatsächlich _am Leben_ sein) machte mir Angst und doch….Es war das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte, seitdem ich Edward getroffen hatte….ich wollte sterben…

Mit Sicherheit am Schlimmsten, war zu sehen wie Charlie litt…Ich hasste mich selbst dafür ihm das anzutun, aber ich konnte nichts machen…Renée hatte sich für Montag in einer Woche angekündigt, genau zwei Wochen nachdem ich die Nachricht erhalten hatte die mein Leben veränderte…Meines und das vieler Anderer…

Mein kompletter Englischkurs war im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht, um sich von mir zu verabschieden und fast alle hatten geweint. Jessica waren stumme Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen und vor allem Angelas Anblick hatte mir das Herz zerrissen…Sie kümmerten sich alle…sie wussten alle, dass sie mich verlieren würden und die Tatsache, dass sie alle da waren um sich zu verabschieden rührte mich zu tiefst.

Das letzte, was sie von mir zu sehen bekamen war ein Lächeln, bevor ich unter Einfluss der starken Schmerzmittel, die Carlisle mir gegeben hatte einschlief.

Alice und Rosalie holten meine Mutter vom Flughafen ab, während Esme wieder einmal an meinem Bett saß, meine Hand in ihrer und mir mit ihrem kühlen Daumen sanft über die Handfläche strich…eine Bewegung, die mich mehr als alles andere an Edward erinnerte. Wir hatten immer noch keine Antwort von ihm, aber Alice hatte gesehen dass er in den nächsten paar Tagen noch auftauchen würde…

Esme stand auf als Renée eintrat. Sie schüttelte ihr die Hand und sprach leise mit ihr, dann verließ sie, zusammen mit ihren Töchtern das Zimmer.

Renée ging langsam auf mich zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der nun frei war.

„Hallo, mein Schatz…", murmelte sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich lächelte stumm.

„Hat man sich gut um dich gekümmert?"

Nochmals nickte ich…Es fiel mir schwer, zu sprechen…

Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wangen.

„Es…tut mir Leid.", krächzte ich…ich war es nicht mehr gewohnt, zu sprechen…Die Cullens verstanden mich auch ohne Worte und Charlie saß meistens stumm an meinem Bett und ließ mich schlafen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht, Bella."

Ich hob meine Hand langsam an und strich über ihre Wange. Es war mehrere Wochen her, dass ich das letzte Mal in den Spiegel gesehen hatte und ich musste mich sehr verändert haben.

Renée beruhigte sich langsam wieder, dann fing sie an zu sprechen. „Das ist seine Familie, oder?"

Ich nickte. „Ja…Sie kümmern sich um mich…"

„Du liebst ihn sehr, oder?"

Die Frage schnürte mir den Hals zusammen…Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte ich…

„Wo…wo ist er?"

Ich seufzte. „Keine Ahnung…Er wollte zu einer Tante gehen, die seine Hilfe braucht und seitdem geht er nicht ans Telefon…Ich glaube, er kommt in ein paar Tagen wieder."

„Er weiß es noch nicht?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mom…?"

„Ja, Bella?"

„Ich will, dass du mir etwas versprichst…"

„Alles, mein Schatz."

„Ich will dass du weiterlebst…Ich kann nicht gehen ohne das zu wissen…Ich will nicht, dass du so wirst wie ich, als Edward weg war…Bitte versprich mir dass du weitermachst…"

Sie schluchzte erstickt und nickte. „Ich versprech's dir…Ich muss dir auch noch etwas sagen…"

Aufmerksam zuhörend sah ich sie an

„Ich…bin schwanger, Bella…Du bekommst ein Geschwisterchen."

Ich lächelte leicht. Es würde einfacher für sie werden meinen Tod zu verarbeiten, wenn sie jemanden hatte, der sie auffing…

„Du….du hast nichts dagegen?", fragte sie etwas verblüfft.

„Nein Mom…Ich freue mich…"

Sie lächelte, als wäre ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen und öffnete ihre Handtasche, um einen Bilderrahmen herauszuholen.

Er beinhaltete eine Ultraschallaufzeichnung eines Babys. „Das ist deine Schwester."

Ich strich leicht über das Glas, direkt da, wo ein winziger Kopf zu sehen war…Jetzt wurde mir klar warum Renée einen sehr weiten Pullover trug….

„Sie ist wunderbar Mom…", flüsterte ich. „Erzähl ihr von mir wenn sie groß wird…Sag ihr, dass ich oben im Himmel bin und sie beschütze….ein familiärer Schutzengel sozusagen…"

Renée versuchte zu lachen, schluchzte aber nur noch einmal.

„Sie wird dich niemals ersetzen, Bella…Niemals…"

„Das soll sie auch nicht…Aber du wirst sie genau so lieben wie mich…"

Sie nickte. „Das werde ich…"

„Wo ist Phil?", wollte ich wissen.

„Er bringt noch das Gepäck zu deinem Vater ins Haus und kommt dann nach.", antwortete sie.

„Du bist glücklich mit ihm…", stellte ich fest.

Sie nickte und trotz der Tränen in ihren Augen konnte ich dort ein Funkeln sehen, das gleiche Funkeln, das in meine Augen trat, wenn ich an Edward dachte.

„Dann kann er nicht der Falsche sein….", ich lächelte und in diesem Moment klopfte es und Phil trat ein.

Er hatte dunkle, wellige Haare und eine sonnengebräunte Haut, außerdem war er etwas größer als Charlie und seine Figur machte es offensichtlich, dass er ein Sportler war.

Seine dunklen Augen lagen auf mir.

„Hallo Bella."

„Hallo…", antwortete ich. „Danke vielmals, dass du gekommen bist…Das mit deiner Mutter tut mir sehr Leid…" Seine Mutter war vor kurzem gestorben…

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut _mir_ Leid, Bella."

„Setz dich doch…", bot ich an und deutete auf einen der freien Stühle. Er folgte der Aufforderung.

Sie blieben noch einige Zeit und redeten mit mir.

Phil erzählte, dass er nun in der ersten Liga spielte und ich beglückwünschte ihn dazu.

Nach einer Stunde kam Carlisle herein um mich zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ich nickte. Er begrüßte Renée und Phil je mit einem Händedruck und einem Nicken, dann stellte er sich direkt an das Kopfende meines Bettes um die Infusion und das EKG-Gerät, das seit einem Tag neben meinem Bett stand, zu überprüfen. Er sah mich lange an und murmelte: „Du bist sicher, dass du nicht noch ein Schmerzmittel brauchst?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will keins…Wenn meine Mutter weg ist vielleicht."

Er nickte und drehte sich um. „Ich habe von Edward gehört."

In diesem Moment schlug die Nadel des EKGs relativ heftig aus und Carlisle lächelte.

„Ich sollte ihn nicht noch mal erwähnen, ohne dir ein Beruhigungsmittel zu geben…Er kommt morgen Abend an…Ich habe ihm noch nichts gesagt…"

Ich nickte und murmelte: „Und gedacht?"

Carlisle schüttelte fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf. „Er weiß nichts…Ich werde ihn darauf vorbereiten, bevor er hier rein kommt."

Mit diesen Worten und einem leichten Lächeln ging er wieder.

Renée war relativ begeistert von ihm, Phil gefiel das nicht wirklich, aber er hielt sich zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen die Beiden und Esme kam zu mir, gefolgt von ihrem Mann, der mich abermals fragte, ob ich ein Schmerzmittel brauchte.

Die Schmerzen waren schlimmer geworden, aber noch nicht unerträglich.

„Nein…", murmelte ich leise und schloss die Augen.

Was würde Edward sagen? Wie würde er reagieren?

„Er wird dich verwandeln, Bella…", flüsterte Esme.

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte ich leise.

„Dann werde ich es tun.", sagte Carlisle und seine honigfarbenen Augen, denen von Edward so ähnlich, trafen meine.

„Danke." Ich musste husten. Meine Luftröhre war trocken von dem vielen Reden und meine Lunge brannte.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte ich stetig weniger Luft bekommen, der Krebs drückte auf meine Lunge und die Luftröhre und machte mir stellenweise das Atmen fast unmöglich.

Carlisle sah mich sehr besorgt an und bot mir einen Schluck Wasser an. Obwohl das Schlucken wehtat fühlte ich mich danach besser.


	3. Kapitel 2: Abschied

AN: Ich danke euch für die lieben Reviews, schön zu wissen, dass euch meine Story gefällt. Dafür bekommt ihr auch noch zwei neue Chapter

Enjoy...

Kapitel 2: Abschied

Edward POV

Ich fuhr so schnell, wie es der Motor des Volvos zuließ. Jasper und Emmett waren sehr still geworden und auch ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als wir das Ortsschild von Forks passierten. Ich drosselte die Geschwindigkeit und Jasper, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß strahlte vollkommene Ruhe aus. Die Wellen trafen mich und ich wurde unwillkürlich entspannter, als ich in die Straße zu unserem Haus bog, aber was ich sah, ließ meine Muskeln sich gleich wieder anspannen….Jasper tat sein Möglichstes, um mich einigermaßen zu beruhigen, schaffe es aber nicht…Seit zwei Wochen schon hatte ich ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl gehabt, das sich jetzt noch verstärkte…Carlisle stand direkt vor meinem Auto, seinen Arztkittel hatte er noch an.

Langsam stieg ich aus und ging auf ihn zu. Er umarmte mich, auch das war sehr merkwürdig. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Edward.", seine Stimme war sanft, wie immer und doch…anders – besorgt.

Jasper und Emmet standen nun hinter mir.

„Es geht um Bella.", murmelte er.

Hätte mein Herz geschlagen, hätte es einige Minuten lang einfach ausgesetzt.

„Was ist mit ihr? Ist sie hier?", fragte ich. Er schottete seine Gedanken ab – er wollte es mir selber sagen…

„Nein…sie ist im Krankenhaus.", fing er an.

„Warum? Ist sie wieder eine Treppe heruntergefallen und hat sich irgendwas gebrochen…? Hat sie einen Autounfall gehabt…?", meine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Nein – Edward du musst jetzt versuchen, stark zu sein – Sie wird sterben…"

Diese Aussage kam nicht bis zu meinem Gehirn durch. Ich sah Carlisle ausdruckslos an.

„Sie hat Krebs, Edward…Ihr bleiben noch ein paar Wochen…Drei, vielleicht vier, vielleicht auch weniger…"

Ich hörte auf zu denken und sank auf die Knie…Meine Bella, mein Engel sollte sterben? Es konnte nicht sein, es konnte schlichtweg nicht sein, warum setzte man nicht eine Therapie an….Krebs war keine unheilbare Krankheit mehr…Ich wusste das, ich hatte Medizin studiert – Irgendwann einmal.

„Welche Therapie bekommt sie?", fragte ich leise.

„Keine.", antwortete Carlisle. „Es war zu spät, Edward…Es hätte sie nur noch mehr gequält…Das konnte ich ihr nicht antun."

„Wie bitte?", ich hatte nicht ganz verstanden, was er damit meinte.

„Ich habe keine Therapie begonnen…Der Tumor war zu groß…Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt…Ich schlage vor, du kommst mit…Sie wartet schon seit zwei Wochen auf dich…Es tut mir so Leid, Edward…"

Ich hatte es bis jetzt nicht registriert, aber jetzt, da mir etwas auf die Hände tropfte, bemerkte ich, dass ich weinte – Das war absurd – wir konnten nicht weinen…Carlisle schien das auch zu denken, denn er kniete sich neben mich und hob mein Gesicht an, sodass er in meine dunklen Augen sehen konnte.

Jasper POV

Eine unglaublich starke Welle von Trauer und Bestürzung traf mich mit voller Wucht…Ich spürte die Hilflosigkeit, die Ungläubigkeit, die Wut meines Bruders in vollem Ausmaß und ich konnte verstehen, warum es für ihn möglich war, zu weinen…Dann nahm ich einen Schmerz war, direkt in seinem Herzen….Es zerstörte ihn…die Erkenntnis, dass seine geliebte Bella sterben würde brachte ihn um.

Sein Medizinischer Sachverstand gab Carlisle Recht, als dieser ihm schilderte, was er diagnostiziert hatte, aber Edwards Herz verfluchte ihn….

Irgendwann – es erschien mir wie Stunden später – stand Edward auf, ging wortlos zu seinem Auto und fuhr davon, in Richtung Krankenhaus. Carlisle ließ uns in den Mercedes einsteigen und folgte seinem Sohn. Er war besorgt, das spürte ich…

Edward POV

Ich war innerhalb von wenigen Minuten am Krankenhaus. Mein Auto ließ ich direkt vor dem Tor stehen, Emmett würde es wegfahren – Ich musste zu Bella, ich musste mich einfach selbst davon überzeugen, dass es wahr war – Esme stand auf dem Flur, direkt vor Bellas Zimmer und redete leise auf Renée, Bellas Mutter ein…Sie sah zu mir auf und umarmte mich, gab mir den üblichen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich reichte Renée, die völlig verweint war eine Hand und murmelte ein leises: „Es tut mir Leid…", bevor ich langsam das Zimmer meines Engels betrat.

Da lag sie…in dem einzigen Bett im Zimmer, ihre Augen geschlossen…Tiefe Augenringe zeichneten ihr Gesicht, ihre Wangen waren eingesunken und sie war noch blasser als sonst, fast so blass wie ich selbst…Sie wirkte so schwach, so zerbrechlich, ihr Handgelenk war viel dünner, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte und ihr Handrücken war blau von den Einstichen der Infusionsnadel.

Ein EKG-Gerät und eine Maschine, die sie beatmete standen neben ihrem Bett und auf dem Nachttisch lagen bereitgelegte Ampullen mit den stärksten Schmerzmitteln, die ich kannte….Es brach mir das Herz, sie dort liegen zu sehen, aber sie brauchte mich – und ich liebte sie.

Langsam trat ich an ihr Bett und als ich nur noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt war, öffnete sie die Augen…Sie waren trübe und das Glitzern, das ich so an ihnen liebte, war verschwunden.

„Edward…", ihre Stimme war brüchig und schwach, aber als sie lächelte, war sie immer noch schöner als jeder Engel und ein leichtes Funkeln trat wieder in die tiefen schokoladenbraunen Augen in ihrem ermüdeten Gesicht.

„Ich bin hier.", flüsterte ich. „Keine Angst, Engel, ich bin hier."

Langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, ließ ich mich auf dem Stuhl nieder und nahm die Hand, in der keine Infusion steckte, in meine um sanft kleine Kreise auf ihrem Handrücken zu zeichnen…Das beruhigte sie immer…Ich summte leise ihr Schlaflied und sie lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bella."

In dem Moment, da ich aufhörte zu summen verkrampften sich ihre Finger in einem erneuten Anflug des aufflauenden Schmerzes in ihrer Lunge.

„Edward…", sie keuchte und ihr Atem ging etwas unregelmäßiger. „…Bitte..."

Ihre Worte trafen mich mitten ins Herz…Sie wollte, dass ich sie biss.

„Nein…Ich kann nicht, Bella…Du musst deiner Mutter eine Chance geben, sich richtig zu verabschieden."

Die Grimasse, die auf ihrem Gesicht lag drückte puren Schmerz aus und in ihren Augen lag eine stumme Bitte, ein Flehen, es zu beenden.

Carlisle stand irgendwann hinter mir, ich hörte seine Gedanken. _Du musst sie beißen, Edward…_

Er trat an den Nachttisch und öffnete die Verpackung einer der Spritzen mit dem Schmerzmittel. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was es war, aber es schien zu wirken. Als er es in die Infusion injizierte, entspannte sich mein Engel und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ich stand auf, nicht ohne nochmals ihre Hand gedrückt zu haben und folgte Carlisle in sein Büro.

„Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.", seine Stimme ließ mich erschaudern…Carlisle war wirklich wütend…So hatte ich ihn erst ein oder zwei Mal erlebt. „Warum beendest du das nicht?"

„Ich kann nicht, Carlisle.", murmelte ich. „Ich liebe sie…"

„Edward, das hat sie nicht verdient…Und wenn du sie liebst, dann siehst du, dass es unmenschlich ist, sie so weiter leiden zu lassen wenn du sie doch retten könntest…Sie hat dich angefleht…Warum bist du nur so verdammt stur!", er war nicht lauter geworden, sprach immer noch in Zimmerlautstärke, aber Carlisle hatte einen Nachdruck in der Stimme, der mich nachdenklich machte.

„Ich kann ihr ihre Seele nicht nehmen, Carlisle, das ist nicht fair…"

„Der Krebs wird ihr das Leben nehmen, wenn du nichts tust, da bringt ihr ihre Seele nicht mehr all zu viel…sie will leben, Edward…und sie will mit dir leben, die Ewigkeit mit dir verbringen und ich weiß, dass du das auch willst, also verwandle sie…"

„Sie fleht mich an, ihr die Schmerzen zu nehmen, aber ich würde sie noch verstärken, Vater….Ich kann sie nicht leiden sehen…", ich sprach ihn bewusst nicht mit seinem Vornamen an, wie ich es sonst immer tat.

„Dann solltest du dem ein Ende bereiten, dann siehst du sie nur drei Tage lang leiden. Ansonsten könnten es noch drei Wochen werden – Leiden wird sie so oder so – das hat sie schon und weder du noch ich können irgendwas tun um ihr das zu ersparen…Ich kann ihr nicht rund um die Uhr Schmerzmittel spritzen, das würde sie nicht überleben…Und sie will es auch gar nicht…Edward, ich bitte dich noch einmal…Als ihr Arzt und als dein Vater: Mach dem ein Ende…Lass sie sich verabschieden und beende das, ansonsten werde ich es tun…"

Ich senkte den Kopf und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen…ich würde sie verwandeln müssen….ich konnte ihr das Schicksal, das sie gewählt hatte nicht ersparen, denn sie hatte sich entschieden und in diesem Moment traf auch ich eine Entscheidung.

Nach einiger Zeit sah ich auf. Carlisles ruhige Augen lagen auf mir, er sagte nichts.

Ich nickte leicht und er lächelte.

„Lass sie sich noch verabschieden…heute Abend…"

Ich nickte abermals und stand seufzend auf. Er begleitete mich zurück in Bellas Zimmer und sie öffnete die Augen in dem Moment, da wir lautlos den Raum betreten hatten…Sie konnte unsere Anwesenheit zweifellos spüren.

Ihr Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht…Die grün-braunen Sterne waren ein Ausdruck unendlicher Qual…Sie lagen ruhig auf mir und ich konnte in diesem Moment so viel darin lesen: Hoffnung, Schmerz, Angst, aber auch, und dieses Gefühl überwiegte, unsterbliche und niemals enden werdende Liebe.

Liebe kennt keine Grenzen, weder Schmerz noch Tod, weder Leid noch Verdammnis…unsere Liebe würde weiter bestehen, egal was passieren würde…Das wusste ich in dem Moment, da ich in ihre Augen sah.

„Ich werde dich verwandeln.", flüsterte ich und setzte mich wieder neben ihr Bett. Ein Ausdruck von Erleichterung schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Aber du solltest dich vorher richtig verabschieden können…heute Abend, versprochen."

Sie umschloss mit ihren dünnen, langen Fingern meine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Ich lächelte liebevoll und strich mit dem Finger kurz über ihre Wange.

In diesem Moment kamen Renée und Esme Seite an Seite herein und ich stand sofort auf, um Bellas Mutter den Platz anzubieten. Sie lächelte dankbar und setzte sich.

Bella POV

„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich langsam verabschieden, Renée…", flüsterte Carlisle. Sie nickte und sah in meine Augen.

„Mom…", fing ich an…meine Lunge brannte wie Feuer. „Ich will nicht, dass du mich weiterhin siehst…Ich will, dass du mich so in Erinnerung behältst, wie ich war und nicht wie ich sein werde….in einigen Tagen…"

Sie nickte, eine Träne rann über ihre Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Bella, ich werde dich immer lieben…"

„Gib meiner Schwester einen Kuss von mir, wenn sie auf der Welt ist…", flüsterte ich und drückte ihre Hand. Sie riss sich zusammen, nicht laut loszuschluchzen.

„Und bitte, Mom….mach weiter…sie braucht dich…Phil braucht dich…Und gib Acht auf Charlie…", abermals konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich husten musste, was mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Renée legte ihre Stirn langsam gegen meine und so erstarrten wir, jede nur die Nähe der anderen genießend und verabschiedeten uns stumm…Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass die Cullens vor der Tür standen….

„Ich schicke deinen Vater noch mal her…", murmelte sie.

„Sag Phil einen Gruß und danke für alles…Ich werde immer bei euch sein, Mom."

Sie nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür sah sie nochmals zurück.

„Vergiss mich nicht.", murmelte ich.

„Das werde ich nicht, Bella…Niemals."

Ich lächelte.

Das war das Letzte, was sie von mir sehen sollte…

Esme POV

Als Renée aus der Tür trat war sie in erstaunlich guter Verfassung, aber sobald die Tür geschlossen war, brach sie förmlich zusammen.

Ich kümmerte mich um sie so gut es ging, versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber nichts half…

Wir waren mittlerweile in Carlisles Büro, er war auf einer anderen Station und sah dort nach dem Rechten.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Renée.", murmelte ich sanft. „Auch ich habe mein Kind verloren…"

Die bitteren Erinnerungen an den Tod meines Sohnes kamen wieder auf, aber das nahm ich in Kauf….Ich musste Renée so gut wie möglich auffangen…Das war ich ihr schuldig…

Sie blickte mich erstaunt an…und dann fing ich an zu erzählen…von meinem Leben bevor ich Carlisle getroffen hatte…Davon, dass ich jahrelang von meinem Ehemann misshandelt wurde, von meiner Schwangerschaft und der Flucht zu meinem lieben Cousin und vom Tod meines Sohnes…und dann schließlich davon, wie ich Carlisle getroffen hatte…ich änderte die Geschichte etwas ab…

„…Ich wollte mir das Leben nehmen, nachdem mein Sohn starb, aber ich schaffte es nicht…man hat mich in das Krankenhaus gebracht, in dem er arbeitete…Er hat mir das Leben gerettet und mich aufgenommen…ich hatte mich schon auf den ersten Blick unsterblich in ihn verliebt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir geheiratet hatten…dann haben wir Edward und Rosalie aufgenommen und etwas später sind Emmett, Alice und Jasper zu unserer Familie gestoßen…Ich bin glücklich so wie es jetzt ist und ich bin froh, dass ich das noch erleben darf…das verdanke ich Carlisle…Du bist auch nicht alleine, Renée…Du hast Phil…und du hast deine Tochter…Bella lebt weiter…in euch allen…"

Sie nickte. „Danke."

„Kein Problem…", murmelte ich leise…Es zerriss mir verlässlich das Herz sie so zu sehen…ich würde eine ganze Ewigkeit mit Bella als meiner Tochter vor mir haben und das beschwor ein unglaubliches Schuldgefühl in mir herauf.

Renée lächelte. „Meine Tochter…Sie bekommt Bellas Namen zusätzlich zu ihrem eigenen…"

„Wie wollt ihr sie denn nennen?", fragte ich.

„Samantha Mary Bella Dwyer."

Ich lächelte. „Ein schöner Name."

Bella POV

Charlie kam ins Zimmer, wenige Minuten nachdem Renée es verlassen hatte.

Er ging direkt auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand.

„Danke, Dad…für alles…ich durfte hier, in Forks, bei dir die schönste Zeit meines Lebens verbringen und ich danke dir dafür…", flüsterte ich…Es war mir nicht mehr möglich richtig zu sprechen, so sehr brannte meine Luftröhre.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke dass du hier warst…"

„Charlie ich bitte auch dich….mach weiter…ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst zu leben…", ich brach ab.

Er nickte. „Ich verspreche es dir Bella."

„Pass auf dich auf…ich sehe dich von da oben nämlich nicht so gut durch all die Wolken…"

Ich schaffte es, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen…

„Ich liebe dich, Dad."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bells…"

„Es ist besser so...ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt gehen kann…", ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich einatmete…Bald würde das vorbei sein…ich würde meine Eltern zurücklassen müssen, aber ich würde ein neues Leben beginnen, mit Edward an meiner Seite…

Charlie saß noch einige Minuten lange einfach nur da, hielt meine Hand und sagte nichts…wir waren beide nie die großen Redner gewesen…

Er stand schließlich auf und drehte sich, genau wie Renée es getan hatte, noch ein letztes Mal um, was mir, genau wie bei meiner Mutter auch, das Herz zerriss…Ihn so zu sehen brachte mich fast um den Verstand und ich fühlte mich grausam ihn anzulügen…aber er durfte es nicht wissen…

„Sag allen, dass ich über euch wachen werde…und dass ich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe habe, für alles, was hier noch passiert…Und sag Phil, er soll sich um Mom kümmern…und…und pass auf dich auf Dad…"

Er nickte.

„Ich liebe dich…"

„Ich dich auch, Dad…"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging… Es war das letzte Mal, dass mein Vater, Charlie Swan, mich lebend zu Gesicht bekommen würde…und in diesem Moment setzte mein Herz kurz aus…Ich wünschte, es würde einfach aufhören zu schlagen, so wie es momentan schmerzte…Ich hatte beide meiner Eltern verloren…Und die beiden hatten mich verloren…

In diesem Moment kam Carlisle, gefolgt von Edward herein…Carlisle hatte natürlich eine Piepsernachricht von dem EKG-Gerät bekommen und sah mich mehr als besorgt an, aber sein Ausdruck war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem von Edward….In seinen Augen konnte ich so viel Sorge lesen…Sorge und Angst…und unendliche Liebe…


	4. Kapitel 3: Unsterblich

Kapitel 3: Unsterblich

Am Abend waren alle Cullens gekommen, um sich ihrerseits von der lebenden Bella Swan zu verabschieden.

Es war niemand mehr auf der Station außer uns und Carlisle hatte seinen Piepser ausgeschaltet.

Es war fast Mitternacht, als mich alle einzeln umarmten und dann langsam den Raum verließen…Nur Edward und Carlisle blieben…

„Bella bist du dir wirklich sicher…?", fragte Edward leise.

Ich nickte. Und in diesem Moment durchzuckte mich wieder dieser brennende Schmerz…ich konnte nicht mehr atmen, was das sprechen schlichtweg unmöglich machte, meine ganze Brusthöhle brannte wie Feuer…

„Edward…", ich keuchte und brach ab.

Edward POV

Ich sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen, obwohl sie nicht schrie wusste ich, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Schmerz für sie unerträglich werden würde…sie hatte bewusst auf Schmerzmittel verzichtet, weil Carlisle nicht genau sagen konnte, wie sie sich auf die Verwandlung auswirkten…

Ich spürte Carlisles Hand auf meiner Schulter._ Ich bin da…es kann nichts passieren, Edward…vertrau mir._

Ich nickte und senkte meine Lippen an Bellas Schlüsselbein und wanderte dann langsam zur Halsbeuge hoch, wo ich so gut es ging versuchte, mich zu beherrschen und meine Disziplin aufrecht zu erhalten…ich war höchst konzentriert, immer nur den einen Gedanken im Kopf: _Lass mich sie nicht umbringen…_

Bella lag vollkommen entspannt neben mir, ihr Herzschlag war sehr ruhig und eine Welle grenzenlosen Vertrauens erfüllte sie…sie gab mir ihr Leben…Sorgsam suchte ich nach ihrer Halsschlagader und genauso sorgfältig suchte ich den Punkt, den Carlisle mir gezeigt hatte…so würde die Verwandlung möglichst kurz sein…Dann, als ich den Punkt gefunden hatte, öffnete ich meine Lippen und biss zu…Bellas Herz machte einen Satz und setzte dann einige Sekunden lange komplett aus, aber das bekam ich nur am Rande mit…ich musste kämpfen um meine Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten und es war ungeahnt schwer, sie nicht einfach auszusaugen…Ich dachte an unsere Zeit zurück, und die Zeit, die ich ohne sie verbracht hatte…die mich fast umgebracht hätte, weil ich nicht bei ihr war…als ich gedacht hatte, sie sei tot…mein Leben hing an ihrem….wenn ich sie nun umbrachte, wäre meine Existenz nutzlos….Diese Gedanken ließen mich meine Selbstbeherrschung behalten und einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf bekommen…

Ich spürte Carlisles Anwesenheit immer und das beruhigte mich, aber die Kreatur in mir machte der vermeintliche Konkurrent wütend…ich konnte nicht abschätzen, wann ich aufhören musste, um sie so wenig wie möglich leiden zu lassen und sie trotzdem nicht umzubringen…

Carlisles Hand auf meiner Schulter bedeutete mir, dass ich mich von dem wunderbaren Fluss purer Lebensenergie trennen musste und ich hätte es fast nicht geschafft, hätte Bella, meine Liebe, mein Engel, nicht in diesem Moment geschrieen…Der spitze Schrei ging mir durch Mark und Bein und ich erschauderte…ich keuchte, als ich mich zurückzog…Carlisle hatte die Situation unglaublich schnell unter Kontrolle und ehe ich mich versah untersuchte er schon die Wunde und verband sie, damit es mir leichter fiel, neben Bella zu bleiben. Ich lehnte an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen, verbissen darauf konzentriert auf meinem Platz zu bleiben und Carlisle in Ruhe zu lassen…Immer und immer wieder sagte ich mir, dass er Bella das Leben rettete, aber die Kreatur in mir wollte mir nicht glauben und meiner Kehle entwich ein donnerndes Grollen. Carlisle drehte sich um und sah mich an, dann ging er auf mich zu und hielt meine Handgelenke fest.

„Edward…komm zu dir…es ist alles in Ordnung…das hast du gut gemacht…hier…"

Er flößte mir irgendetwas ein…es war Blut…aber nicht das süße Blut meines Engels, es war Tierblut…Puma….ich hatte keine Ahnung, woher er es hatte, aber es half mir, meine Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen….

Nach zehn Minuten hatte ich mich wieder vollkommen im Griff und ich realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass Bellas Verwandlung relativ leise von Statten ging…

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte ich leise.

„Die Verwandlung wird nur noch knappe zwei Tage dauern…", erklärte Carlisle. „Du hast fast alles getrunken, Edward…Und sie ist schwach…sie wird in einigen Stunden klinisch tot sein…Bis morgen müssen wir sie hier raus haben…"

„Das heißt, dass wir einen Sarg brauchen…", schlussfolgerte ich. Carlisle nickte.

Bella gab ein Wimmern von sich….Ich durchquerte das Zimmer und setzte mich auf ihr Bett, ihren Kopf legte ich auf meinen Schoß und etwas abwesend strich ich ihr eine der verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht…Der Duft ihres Blutes war immer noch überwältigend, aber ich widerstand der Versuchung.

„Die Sterbepapiere werde ich ausfüllen, wenn ihr Herz aufhört zu schlagen."

Ich nickte abermals, vollkommen vertieft in das Gesicht meines Engels.

„Edward?", hauchte sie…sie konnte nicht schreien…ihre Kehle war zu trocken…

„Ich bin hier.", murmelte ich und strich ihr beruhigend über die viel zu heiße Haut. Leise summte ich ihr Schlaflied und wartete darauf, dass sie ruhiger wurde…

Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren ein reiner Horror…ich hasste es, sie leiden zu sehen und nichts dagegen tun zu können…Carlisle blieb bei mir und um genau 3:44 Uhr hörte ihr Herz auf zu schlagen…Der durchgehende Piepton des EKG-Geräts sagte mir deutlicher, als alles andere, dass meine Bella nicht mehr am Leben war…nun würde die Verwandlung von einem toten Körper in einen Vampir folgen…sie würde ihr Aussehen verändern und ihre Fähigkeiten bekommen…

Carlisle setzte seine schwungvolle Unterschrift auf den Totenschein und stellte die Maschinen ab.

„Wir müssen sie hier raus bringen…", murmelte er. „Morgen wird niemand hier sein, morgen ist Sonntag und ich habe die Notfallbereitschaft…Aber du wolltest sie trotzdem nach Hause bringen…"

Ich nickte und stand auf, um den Wagen zu holen, während Carlisle Bella transportfähig machte.

Ich war innerhalb von 40 Sekunden 4 Treppen gerannt und quer über den Parkplatz zu seinem Auto gelaufen, was selbst für mich schnell war…Carlisle kam noch mal 60 Sekunden später mit Bella auf dem Arm aus dem Seiteneingang. Er legte sie behutsam auf den Rücksitz des Mercedes und stieg selbst in den Volvo ein. Ich benutzte sein Auto aufgrund der getönten Scheiben.

Wir waren innerhalb von 2 Minuten am Haus angekommen und ich nahm meinen Engel auf die Arme und trug Bella ins Haus. Rosalie und Esme machten die Türe auf und Emmet fuhr den Mercedes weg, den ich vor der Türe stehen gelassen hatte…

Ich trug Bella bis zum Sofa in meinem Zimmer, wo ich sie ablegte und mich neben sie setzte. Ein weiterer erstickter Schrei durchschnitt die Stille und Bella öffnete ihre Augen…sie waren immer noch grün, aber man konnte schon rubinrote Stellen erkennen…

Sie murmelte etwas, das ich nicht verstand, dann fiel sie wieder in eine Art Schlaf….

Jasper POV

Ich konnte ihre Schmerzen genau so deutlich spüren, wie seine…In Edwards Herzen war Erkenntnis, Mitleid, Wut, Liebe und vielleicht ein Bisschen Reue…

Sie fühlte nichts außer ihrer Liebe zu ihm und den Schmerz, den das Feuer in ihren Venen auslöste…Ich konnte mich in diesem Moment sehr genau an meine Eigene Verwandlung erinnern und erschauderte unwillkürlich…dann fing ich an, ihr Ruhe und ihm Vertrauen zu senden und es klappte. In Edward sah ich eine unglaubliche Dankbarkeit, Bella hatte anscheinend nichts mitbekommen…ich nahm es ihr nicht sonderlich übel…

Dann….der Tag war längst dem Abend gewichen, verebbten ihre Schmerzen jäh…Die Verwandlung von Bella hatte kaum 50 Stunden gedauert, viel kürzer, als jede andere…

Alice POV

Ich hatte Edward noch nie so gesehen…er wich keinen Zentimeter von Bellas Seite und in seinen Augen erkannte ich einen Schmerz, der ihrem wohl sehr nahe kam…Noch 2 Stunden, dann wäre sie eine von uns…ich hatte es gesehen….

Ich freute mich darauf, endlich eine neue Schwester zu haben, aber ich hatte doch Mitleid für Bellas Eltern…Ich wünschte, wir könnten es ihnen sagen, aber dann würden wir sie ebenfalls zu diesem Leben verdammen…das konnten wir alle nicht verantworten.

Die Zeit verging sehr träge an diesem Morgen…ich war längst jagtüberfällig, aber ich wollte später mit Bella gehen, weil Edward nun wohl mehr als satt war…Jasper hatte ihm zusammen mit Emmet das Pumablut besorgt und seine Augen waren nun von einem strahlenden Gold, das ich so noch nie gesehen hatte…

Dann sah Jasper mich an und bedeutete mir, dass es vorbei war. Carlisle stand hinter mir und öffnete leise die Türe, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war…

Carlisle POV

Ich betrat den Raum, leise, um ihr jetzt überreiztes Gehör nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren. Sie lag in Edwards Armen, er hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und sah sie mit einem liebevollen Blick an. Bellas Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Haut hatte den gleichen Ton, wie die meines Sohnes und ihr Aussehen hatte sich verändert…

Edward sah auf, als ich näher trat und Bella öffnete die purpurroten Augen. Ihr Blick war verwirrt, sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte…Aber sie erkannte mich…

Ich kniete vor dem Sofa nieder und sah mir die Narben von Edwards Zähnen an…Sie waren noch nicht ganz verheilt, aber das würde noch werden…Soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, war Bella kerngesund….für einen Vampir…

Edward POV

Ich hielt sie fest in meinen Armen und wiegte sie leicht hin und her um sie zu beruhigen…Ich konnte mich zu schwach an meine eigene Verwandlung erinnern um nach zu vollziehen, wie sich mein Engel jetzt fühlte…Ihre roten Augen sahen mich verständnislos und fragend an.

„Es wird bald besser.", murmelte ich leise und strich ihr eine Strähne des dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Ich war immer noch überwältigt von den Geschehnissen der letzten drei Nächte und unglaublich ausgelaugt…müde konnte ich ja nicht werden…

In diesem Moment kam Alice herein und kniete sich neben mich.

„Du solltest es ihren Eltern sagen…", murmelte sie.

„Was?", ich verstand nicht ganz, was sie meinte.

„Dass sie tot ist.", Alice flüsterte nur noch aber sowohl Bella als auch ich hörten sie natürlich…

Ich nickte.

„Kann ich dich mit Alice alleine lassen?", fragte ich Bella leise und strich sanft über ihr Gesicht.

„Ja…", ihre Stimme war klar, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mehr daran gewöhnt war, zu sprechen…. „Danke, Edward."

Ich lächelte liebevoll bevor ich den Raum verließ.

Der Weg zu Charlies Haus schien unendlich, auch mit meinem Fahrstil und als ich endlich am Haus angelangt war, wünschte ich, dass ich es schon hinter mir hätte.

Charlie öffnete….Unter seinen Augen lagen leichte Schatten und er sah sehr müde aus.

„Guten Morgen, Edward.", murmelte er.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Swan.", erwiderte ich den Gruß. Er trat wortlos zurück, um mich ins Haus zu beten. Renée und Phil saßen am Frühstückstisch, er hatte seinen Arm tröstend um sie gelegt.

Renée sah auf und schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln, zu mehr war sie wohl nicht im Stande.

Ich räusperte mich…Plötzlich fiel es mir schwer, die Worte auszusprechen…

„Sie ist tot, oder?", fragte Renée leise.

Ich nickte nur und sah zu Boden.

Phil POV

Ich wusste, Renée war am Boden zerstört, aber sie behielt ihre Fassung erstaunlich gut. Charlie bot erst Edward einen Stuhl an, dann setzte er sich selbst, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen…Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er weinte.

„Warst du…warst du bei ihr?", fragte er.

Der Junge – Edward – nickte. „Sie ist kurz nach halb vier gestern Nacht eingeschlafen…Es tut mir Leid."

Ich konnte die tiefe Trauer aus seiner Stimme heraushören…Er hatte seine Freundin verloren, für ihn war das sicherlich nicht einfach…Wenn ich nur daran dachte, Renée zu verlieren…

Die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen verrieten, dass auch er die letzten Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte und ich sah ihm die Erschöpfung an…

„Ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten.", fing er an, seine Stimme festigte sich etwas.

„Natürlich.", murmelte Renée in meinem Arm.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich die Beerdigung organisieren zu lassen…"

Ich wusste nicht, warum er das machen wollte, vielleicht um den beiden Arbeit abzunehmen, vielleicht um sich zu verabschieden, aber ich spürte, dass Renée innerlich froh war, nicht die Beerdigung ihrer eigenen Tochter vorbereiten zu müssen und sie und Charlie nickten.

„Ich danke ihnen, Chief Swan, Mrs. Dwyer…" Er nickte auch mir kurz zu, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erreichte seine Augen nicht, in ihnen spiegelte sich immer noch eine Trauer, die so tief war, dass ich erschauderte.

„Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser…Ich danke Ihnen für alles…Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte er und wollte sich schon umdrehen, da stand Renée auf.

„Edward?"

Er drehte sich elegant um und sah sie aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an.

„Ja?"

„Danke dir.", und sie umarmte ihn. Er blickte einen Moment etwas verdutzt drein, dann legte er die Arme vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken und erwiderte die Umarmung

Auch Charlie umarmte ihn nun…

Bella POV

Langsam fingen meine Sinne an, sich an die enorme Flut von allen möglichen Reizen zu gewöhnen und mein Kopf wurde freier…Ich fühlte mich komisch…nicht so, wie ich gedacht hätte, aber nicht schlecht…Ich versuchte langsam aufzustehen und nach einigen Minuten klappte es…Mit war….man konnte nicht schwindelig sagen, aber das Gefühl kam Schwindel wohl noch am nächsten….Außerdem brannte meine Kehle…Ich wusste, dass das der normaler Hunger eines neu geborenen Vampirs war und kein Grund zur Besorgnis blieb und doch war ich leicht beunruhigt….bis Alice in mein Zimmer kam…

Ich sah sie nun mit ganz anderen Augen…Äußerlich hatte sie sich für mich kaum verändert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich nicht mehr unwillkürlich den Atem anhielt, wenn sie durch das Zimmer schwebte…Aber ich roch sie viel intensiver als sonst…Mein Unterbewusstsein und meine neuen Sinne sagten mir, was ich seit langem wusste: Dass Alice ein Vampir war…Sie hatte einen süßlichen Duft, der mit nichts so wirklich verglichen werden konnte…Vielleicht mit einer Mischung aus Rosen und Vanille…

Sie lächelte leicht, als sie mich am Fenster stehen sah und kam langsam auf mich zu.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte sie wissen.

Ich überlegte eine Zeit lang. „Anders…"

Ihr helles Lachen erklang leise. „Was ist…Hunger?"

Ich nickte unwillkürlich und sie nickte verstehend. „Dann gehen wir mal, oder?"

„Wo ist Edward?", fragte ich.

„Noch bei deinen Eltern…er wird in ein paar Minuten heimkommen, bis dahin sind wir mit viel Glück vielleicht schon zurück…wir gehen nur bis zu dem angrenzenden Waldstück….", erklärte sie und bedeutete mir, ihr zu folgen.

Wir rannten los und es war unbeschreiblich…Das Gefühl, das mich durchströmte war am ehesten zu vergleichen mit Fliegen…Hatte ich in meinem menschlichen Leben das Laufen und generell jegliche Art von Sport gehasst, kam es mir jetzt unglaublich schön vor…Der Wind in meinen Haaren, das Gras, über das wir liefen und Alices Hand in meiner.

Wir bremsten nicht ab, als wir in den Wald kamen…es war zwar sehr schwer für mich, aber ich konnte allen Bäumen ausweichen…Obwohl es bei einigen sehr knapp gewesen war…Ich war überrascht, als Alice plötzlich anhielt.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich flüsternd aber sie brauchte nicht zu antworten…mein Instinkt übernahm das…Ich spürte die Anwesenheit der beiden Rehe schon bevor ich sie sah.

Alice neben mir nahm eine kauernde Haltung ein und flüsterte: „Verlass dich auf deine Instinkte, Bella."

Ich vertraute ihr und schloss kurz die Augen um mich zu sammeln, dann öffnete ich sie wieder und näherte mich zusammen mit Alice den beiden Jungtieren. Ich konnte ihre Herzen schlagen hören, jede Bewegung ihrer Hufe registrierte ich und dann…es ging alles sehr schnell…Ich sprang gleichzeitig mit Alice nach vorne und bekam eines der Rehe zu fassen…Im nächsten Augenblick floss warmes Blut in meine Kehle und linderte sofort das Brennen…ich konnte nicht mehr richtig denken, folgte nur dem natürlichen Drang, zu trinken.

Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr und erst als mein Opfer blutleer war sah ich zu Alice auf, die mich lächelnd musterte.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent, Bella.", murmelte sie leise und stand auf.

Das Hungergefühl war verschwunden und ich fühlte mich sehr wohl in meiner Haut.

Edward POV

Bella und Alice waren nicht mehr da, als ich am Haus ankam. Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie und Carlisle waren im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich leise. Sie sahen auf, als ich eintrat.

Ich wusste sofort, dass es um unseren bevorstehenden Umzug ging…Wir konnten nicht in Forks bleiben, jetzt wo Bella offiziell tot war…

„Ich dachte an England…Was hältst du davon, Edward?", fragte Carlisle, der natürlich bemerkt hatte, dass ich wusste, wovon sie sprachen.

Ich nickte. „Finde ich gut."

Rosalie lächelte und nickte ebenfalls. „Wir waren schon lange genug in Amerika…"

Emmet grummelte etwas von wegen Baseball und Polo während Jasper anscheinend auch relativ begeistert von England war…

„Ich weiß nicht, was Bella dazu denkt…Ich werde sie fragen…", meinte ich und in diesem Moment spürte ich Bellas Anwesenheit…Bella und Alice kamen gerade herein und sie begrüßte mich mit einem leichten Kuss. Ihre Augen waren vom schönsten bronze-bernstein Mix, den ich je gesehen hatte…Und als Vampir hatte ich einiges gesehen.

„Was sage ich wozu?", fragte sie und sah mich an.

„Es ging um die Wahl unseres neuen Wohnortes…Wir müssen weg hier, wenn die Beerdigung vorbei ist…", erklärte ich.

Bella POV

Es war komisch, ihn von meiner Beerdigung reden zu hören…Ich wusste, dass wir weggehen mussten, ein Leben hier war für mich nicht mehr möglich, ohne dass ich erkannt wurde…

„Was hattet ihr vorgeschlagen?", fragte ich.

„England.", kam es von Carlisle.

England…Es hatte mich schon immer sehr interessiert, aber England war so weit weg….andererseits….wir hatten die Ewigkeit vor uns….wir würden sicherlich wieder hier her kommen…

Ich lächelte. „Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Europa"

Edward schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen, aufgrund meiner offensichtlichen Zufriedenheit mit dem Vorschlag. Ich spürte seine Arme, die sich von hinten um mich schlangen und seinen Atem in meinem Nacken…Er war jetzt angenehm warm…

Edward POV

„Kommst du mit?", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. Sie sah mich erstaunt über die Schulter an und ich ergänzte: „Was hältst du von einem Tag auf der Lichtung?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. „Ich habe keine Einwände."

Sie verschwand für kurze Zeit in meinem Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen und kam dann, in eine einfache Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Shirt gekleidet die Treppe herunter. Ihre fast hüftlangen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und doch hingen ihr einige der langen Strähnen ins Gesicht.

Sie war so schön wie noch nie und ich lächelte liebevoll bei ihrem Anblick.

„Können wir gehen?"

Sie nickte und ich nahm sie an die Hand um zusammen mit ihr zur Lichtung zu laufen….Sie genoss es sichtlich, so schnell zu rennen und das überraschte mich nicht, schließlich war sie jetzt kein Mensch mehr…

Wir erreichten die Lichtung in Rekordzeit…es war noch etwas bewölkt aber wir setzten uns trotzdem in die Mitte des Platzes und ich ließ sie ihren Kopf auf meine Brust legen.

So lagen wir minutenlang einfach nur da und genossen die Nähe des anderen

Bella POV

Es war vollkommen anders, ihm nahe zu sein, seit ich verwandelt war, aber keineswegs schlechter…eher…intensiver, wie alles, seit meinem „Tod". Ich zersprang fast aus Liebe zu ihm und ich konnte nicht anders, als die Zeit genießen, die ich mit ihm hatte…

Ich sorgte mich sehr um meine Eltern, aber in diesem Moment gab es nur Edward und mich…Nichts anderes…

Er strich mit seinem Finger sanft über meinen Bauch und ich seufzte.

„Bereust du deine Entscheidung?", seine Stimme war ernst und etwas traurig.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah ihn entrüstet an. „Nein…Ich liebe dich, Edward…wie könnte ich diese Entscheidung jemals bereuen…? Es war das, was ich mir immer wünschte…", und dann küsste ich ihn…Als unsere Lippen sich trafen war da etwas…es war anders, komplett anders als zu meinen Lebzeiten, da war etwas wie elektrische Spannung, die uns zusammenhielt…

Edwards Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, als seine Finger langsam durch meine Haare fuhren und das Haargummi lösten. Keiner von uns musste atmen, aber wir taten es trotzdem…zum einen aus Gewohnheit, zum anderen um den Geruch des jeweils anderen zu inhalieren…Seine Hände wanderten langsam von meinem Kopf meinen Rücken herunter und wäre ich menschlich gewesen hätten sie dort Schauer hinterlassen…Dann, fast gleichzeitig öffneten wir unsere Lippen und ließen den Kuss leidenschaftlicher und auch intensiver werden als jemals zuvor….Hätte mein Herz noch geschlagen, wäre es mit Sicherheit stehen geblieben…

Edward lächelte abermals und trennte sich sanft von mir. Unsere Lippen waren nur soweit wie nötig voneinander entfernt und ich sah seine Topazfarbenen Augen die tief in meine blickten…In diesem Moment fragte ich mich zum ersten Mal, ob ich mich optisch verändert hatte…

„Edward?"

„Ja?"

„Habe ich mich verändert?", fragte ich leise.

„Wie meinst du das…?", kam seine Gegenfrage.

„Sehe ich anders aus als vorher?"

Er grinste. „Etwas."

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich mit diesem Kommentar anfangen sollte und sah ihn fragend an. „Und?"

„Und was?", er spielte mit mir…Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Edward Cullen…", knurrte ich…

Er sah mich sanft an. „Ja…weiß ich…"

„Ist es so schlimm?"

Zu meiner Bestürzung nickte er. „Ja."

„Warum?", fragte ich fast hysterisch.

„Weil du schon fast verboten gut aussiehst, liebste Bella…Ich teile nicht gerne…Und ich kann Gedanken lesen…das war schon nicht schön, als du so wunderschön warst, wie vor deiner Verwandlung…aber jetzt…"

„Jetzt was…"

„Jetzt bist du einfach atemberaubend und ich kann froh sein, dass ich nicht atmen muss…", schloss er und küsste mich abermals.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte ich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bella."


	5. Kapitel 4: Vorbereitungen

AN: Es freut mich, dass die FF euch immer noch zu gefallen scheint. Ich habe sie schon abgeschlossen, deshalb geht's so schnell mit den Chaps, aber ich will euch nicht damit erschlagen, deshalb poste ich sie nicht alle auf einmal.

Zu Bellas Talenten: Wir werden sehen...aber mal ehrlich kann ein Vampir wie Bella "normal" sein?

Viel Spaß mit Chap 4 und 5 und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, auch allen, die nur lesen und mir kein Review dalassen. schnüff

Disclaimer: (gilt für alle Chaps) heul mir gehört dieses wunderbare Buch leider immer noch nicht...Und Edward ist auch immer noch nicht meiner -.- Alles Stephenies

Kapitel 4: Vorbereitungen

Edward POV

Ich fühlte mich etwas mulmig, als ich das Geschäft für Trauerfeiern und Beerdigungen betrat, um einen passenden Sarg für Bellas Beerdigung auszusuchen…Carlisle hatte es geschafft, zu vertuschen, dass es tatsächlich keinen wirklich toten Körper gab und es lag nun an mir die Vorbereitungen zu treffen, die noch nötig waren…

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist John…wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?", begrüßte mich einer der Verkäufer. Er hatte dunkle Haare und war etwas kleiner als ich selbst.

„Guten Tag…Ich suche einen Sarg.", murmelte ich.

Er sah mich an. „Haben sie ungefähre Maße?"

Ich nickte und zeigte ihm meine „Notizen".

„Waren Sie verwand mit der verstorbenen Person?", wollte er wissen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt…sie war meine…Verlobte.", ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich ihm das sagte…vielleicht um das ganze einfacher zu machen…

„Das tut mir sehr Leid.", meinte er und sah mich mit aufrichtigem Beileid an.

„Danke.", murmelte ich.

„Hatten sie irgendeine Vorstellung?", führte er das Gespräch weiter.

„Sie wollte ihn hellbraun…", sagte ich fast flüsternd…Ich kam mir mehr als komisch vor…

Er nickte. „Wie Ihre Augen?"

Ich musste lächeln…so hätte Bella es mir auch erklärt.

John POV

Er lächelte traurig…Ich empfand so viel Mitleid für ihn….er konnte nicht älter als 19 sein…vielleicht 20…

„Hatte sie Zeit, Ihnen das zu sagen? Sie sind jung, normalerweise spricht man in ihrem Alter noch nicht vom Sterben…"

Er sah auf und ich hätte schwören können ein leicht belustigtes Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen zu können…aber seine Worte und sein Gesichtsausdruck widerlegten diese Theorie.

„Sie hatte Krebs…wir haben lange darüber gesprochen…"

Ich nickte und senkte den Blick, um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich zu fassen….ich hatte einige Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen die gerade ihre Liebsten verloren hatten und wusste, dass man in solchen Situationen lieber etwas Distanz schaffte, um nicht aufdringlich zu sein.

„Ich hätte da einen Sarg da…er müsste passen, vielleicht ist er etwas groß, aber Sie können ihn sich ja mal ansehen…", ich führte ihn in eines der Hinterzimmer und zeigte ihm einen Sarg, der genau die gleiche Topaz Farbtönung hatte, wie seine Augen und schmucklos war…er sah mir nicht aus, als würde er aufwendige Verzierungen wollen. Tatsächlich entscheid der junge Mann sich für dieses Exemplar und ich fragte ihn weiter nach dem Blumenschmuck.

Er musste unwillkürlich und immer noch mit unglaublich traurigen Augen lächeln bei der Erinnerung an sie.

„Haben sie Freesien?"

Ich war etwas erstaunt…Freesien waren nicht gerade bevorzugte Blumen für Beerdigungen…

„Ich müsste sie bestellen, aber ja…Das ist kein Problem…Wollen Sie sonst noch Blumen in das Gesteck?"

Als er nickte, konnte ich mir schon fast denken, welche Blume er meinte.

„Rosen…Ihre Lieblingsblumen…", ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Weiß?", fragte ich leise. Weiße Rosen konnten für Tod stehen, deshalb wurden sie oft in Gestecken für Beerdigungen benutzt, aber die weiße Rose hatte auch eine andere Bedeutung: Ewigkeit…

Edward POV

Ich hörte seine Gedanken und lächelte, bevor ich nickte. „Ja, weiße…"

Er zeigte mir ein ungefähres Bild des Gestecks und ich nickte. „Schaffen Sie das bis Sonntag?"

Er nickte. „Natürlich…Holen Sie, sie ab, oder soll ich sie bringen?"

„Den Sarg holt mein Bruder am Freitag und Samstag Abend würde er die Blumen abholen, wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist…", sagte ich.

John nickte und geleitete mich zur Tür. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Sir."

Ich nickte. „Ihnen auch, John."

Mit diesen Worten verließ ich das Geschäft und fuhr heim.

Bella POV

Als Edward heimkam war er sehr schweigsam…Ich stand an dem großen Fenster in unserem Zimmer und blickte auf die Wiese, als er hereinkam. Seine Arme umfingen mich von hinten und er küsste sanft meine Halsbeuge. „Hallo.", hauchte er.

„Was ist los mit dir, Edward…?", ich hatte Angst, er könnte es bereuen, mich verwandelt zu haben…

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß es selber nicht…Es ist komisch, dich tot zu wissen."

Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn lange an. „Edward, ich muss wissen, ob du es bereust, mich gebissen zu haben…", meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, aber natürlich hörte er mich. In diesem Moment wurden seine Augen unglaublich warm und sein Gesichtsausdruck weich.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella…Und ich werde dich nicht verlassen…Ich bereue, dir deine Seele genommen zu haben…Ich weiß nicht…", er brach ab…ich hatte Edward Cullen vorher noch nie sprachlos erlebt.

Ich hob meine Hand und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne des lockigen, bronzefarbenen Haares aus den Augen und sah ihn an. „Meine Seele war mein Opfer…manchmal muss man Opfer bringen um mit denen zusammen zu sein, die man liebt…und eine Ewigkeit mit dir erscheint mir doch als sehr fairer Tausch…Ich bereue nichts, Edward….Ich bin froh, dieses Geschenk zu haben….ein unschätzbar wertvolles Geschenk…ich habe die Ewigkeit mit dir zusammen, was könnte ich mehr wollen…"

Er lächelte traurig und sah direkt in meine Augen…in seinen konnte ich so vieles lesen aber der sanfte Ausdruck in ihnen ließ mich alles andere vergessen…ich schloss die Augen und als hätte er es als Zeichen gesehen küsste er mich…Es war mit Abstand der längste Kuss, den ich bisher erlebt hatte und obwohl wir eigentlich nicht hätten atmen müssen, ging unser Atem schnell, als wir uns voneinander trennten. Edwards Augen funkelten.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich…", fing er an, aber bevor ich fragen konnte, was es war, platzte Alice herein.

„Tut mir Leid…", meinte sie. „Aber ich wollte euch nur Bescheid sagen: Ihr habt heute sturmfrei…Ich gehe mit Jazz zum Nightshopping in Seattle, wo Emmet und Rosalie hin verschwunden sind, will ich gar nicht wissen, aber ich habe gesehen, dass sie nicht vor morgen Mittag wiederkommen und Carlisle musste kurzfristig zu einem Kongress in New York. Er hat Esme mitgenommen…Also…bis morgen Mittag seid ihr alleine…"

Sie holte Luft und winkte noch mal, während draußen ein sichtlich widerwilliger Jasper wartete…Ich meinte etwas wie „Alice-honey…muss ich wirklich…", gehört zu haben…

Ich grinste und mein Blick fiel wieder auf Edward. Er beobachtete mich und als unten die Tür ins Schloss fiel seufzte er. „Ok, Planänderung…Ich habe trotzdem eine Überraschung für dich…"

Ich lächelte. „Und die wäre?"

„Na, ja, eigentlich wollte ich mich ja mit dir in den Garten verziehen, aber das wäre jetzt ja geklärt…."

„Ich will endlich wissen, was meine Überraschung ist…", meinte ich ungeduldig und zupfte an seinem Kragen. Er lächelte und zog mich die Treppe herunter. Ich folgte ihm, ohne zu wissen, wo es hinging. Er ließ mich mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen und band mir eine Augenbinde um.

„Nicht schummeln…", murmelte er und drehte mich um, dann ging er wider in Richtung Treppe und plötzlich verebbten seine Schritte und etwas anderes erklang…Mein Schlaflied…Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn am Flügel sitzen, er dachte gar nicht daran, einen Blick auf die Tasten zu werfen, sah immer nur mich an und dann…dann veränderte sich die Melodie…Sie wurde so…traurig und doch fröhlich…aus ihr hörte ich so viel Liebe, dass man es in Worten gar nicht ausdrücken konnte und dann…Schmerz, Leid und Qual…Auf Edwards Stirn erschien eine steile Falte, als er die komplexen Akkorde griff und sein Gesicht entspannte sich wieder, als auch die Musik entspannter wurde…

„Komm her…", murmelte er. Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung und setzte mich neben ihn, lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und hörte ihm nur zu…Es war ein unglaublich schönes Lied und als er endete und zu mir hinab sah wagte ich nicht zu atmen.

„Das…das ist wunderschön…", hauchte ich und küsste ihn leicht.

Er lächelte. „Ich habe es für dich geschrieben….in den zwei Tagen deiner Verwandlung…Es ist aber noch nicht ganz fertig…Ich bin mit einigen der Harmonien noch nicht zufrieden…"

Ich sah ihn stumm an. „Danke…."

„Ich wollte einen Teil auf der Beerdigung spielen…Weil ich noch nie sehr gut darin war, Abschlussreden zu schreiben…", murmelte er. „Wenn du das nicht willst, verstehe ich das…"

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Spiel es, Edward…Ich bin sicher, meine Eltern und Freunde sind dankbar dafür…Und…ich liebe es…"

Er lächelte erleichtert und ging von der Melodie her wieder in mein Schlaflied über, es folgten einige Dominantseptakkode als Überleitung und dann spielte er Esmes Lied…

„Hast du auch eins für dich?"

Er sah mich verwundert an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein…aber ich hab eins für Alice…"

Und dann wechselte er den Rhythmus. Es klang nun unbeschwert und frei, wieder ein Wechsel und die Musik wurde langsamer und fließender.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella.", er wechselte wieder auf mein Schlaflied.

„Ich dich auch….", murmelte ich und legte meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter.

„Was hältst du von Carlisles Plan nach England zu ziehen?", fragte er leise.

„Ich liebe England…", gab ich als Antwort und er lächelte. „Schön…Wir gehen gleich nach der Beerdigung…."

Ich nickte. „Danke…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich danke dir…Du bereicherst mein Leben…und auch das der anderen…"

Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich mit diesem Kompliment anfangen soll, also ließ ich es so stehen und kuschelte mich enger an ihn.

Ich genoss den Abend alleine mit meinem Engel sehr, wir saßen noch einige Zeit am Flügel und er spielte dann und wann eine seiner Melodien, dann trug er mich, unter großem Protest meinerseits, in unser Zimmer hoch und setzte mich auf der Couch ab.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte ich lachend. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien das schiefe Grinsen, das ich so sehr liebte und er setzte sich wortlos neben mich und griff nach einer Fernbedienung für die Stereoanlage. Seine Bewegung war so schnell, dass ein normaler Mensch sie nicht hätte sehen können, aber natürlich bemerkte ich sie.

Sekunden später erfüllte leiser Jazz das Zimmer und er sah mich aus seinen topasfarbenen Augen lange einfach nur an.

Ich hob langsam meine Hand und strich über seine ebenmäßige Wange, woraufhin er sanft lächelte und meine Hand in seine nahm.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich so ein Glück habe…", murmelte ich leise.

„Ich bin derjenige, der Glück hat, Bella."

Er platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf meiner Stirn und zog mich näher zu sich…wir blieben eine ganze Weile so sitzen, seine Hand strich immer wieder über meinen Rücken und irgendwann wurde ich schläfrig….

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, als ich aufwachte…ich streckte mich und stand etwas wackelig auf…erst als ich Edward bemerkte, der mit geschlossenen Augen und ruhig atmend auf der Couch saß fiel mir ein, dass ich eigentlich nicht hätte schlafen können…

„Edward?", er rührte sich nicht…Langsam wurde ich unruhig…Ich ging wieder zur Couch und setzte mich neben ihn, meine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Edward?", langsam schlug er seine Augen auf und sah mich sehr verwundert an.

„Bella…Ich glaube, wir sind…"

„…eingeschlafen…", vollendete ich den Satz. Seine topasfarbenen Augen weiteten sich.

„Aber das kann nicht sein…", murmelte er und fuhr sich abwesend durch das verwuschelte Haar.

„Egal…Guten Morgen…", flüsterte ich. Er lächelte.

„Guten Morgen. Bekomme ich keinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss?"

Ich lachte und erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch.

„Ich denke, wir sollten mit Carlisle darüber reden…", meinte er, als wir eine halbe Stunde später immer noch auf der Couch saßen.

Ich nickte. „Hast du eine Vermutung, woran das lag?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich fühle mich sehr ausgeruht…Wahrscheinlich so ausgeruht wie seit 100 Jahren nicht mehr…"

„Wann kommen sie wieder?", fragte ich.

„In vier Stunden sind Carlisle und Esme wieder da…", murmelte Edward.

Esme POV

Wir saßen immer noch im Flugzeug, ich sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade auf…Ich fragte mich, was die Kinder jetzt wohl machen…Alice und Jasper waren mit Sicherheit Shoppen…Es war Night-Shopping-Day in Seattle und wie ich Alice kannte, würde sie sich das nicht entgehen lassen…Emmet hatte vor einigen Wochen erwähnt, dass er einen Überraschungsurlaub für Rosalie plante, weil sie mal wieder Hochzeitstag hatten.

Und Bella und Edward waren entweder auf seiner Lichtung oder zu Hause…Ich tippte eher auf zu Hause, weil es in Forks momentan regnete…

Wir waren sehr schnell von dem Kongress zurück, weil es eigentlich nur einige Stunden gedauert hatte…Mir war das irgendwie komisch vorgekommen, aber ich sagte nichts…Carlisle wusste im Allgemeinen recht gut, was er tat.

Sowohl die Landung, als auch die Fahrt nach Hause verlief sehr ruhig und irgendwie routiniert…Als Carlisle den Wagen vor dem Haus parkte, kamen uns, wie von mir erwartet, Bella und Edward entgegen.

Die Sonne schien nun und beide fingen an, zu glitzern. Bella lächelte, als sie das bemerkte und sah zu Edward auf, der sie liebevoll musterte…ich war so glücklich, dass er seine große Liebe endlich gefunden hatte und musste ebenfalls lächeln…

Wir stiegen aus und begrüßten unsere „Kinder" mit einer Umarmung.

„Carlisle?", Edward sah etwas ratlos aus…

Carlisle sah auf, zum Zeichen, dass er seinem Sohn zuhörte.

„Wir hatten da ein kleines Problem, was die Dinge angeht, die Vampire eigentlich nicht können sollten…", damit hatte er es geschafft….sein Vater war sehr verwirrt.

„Was genau meinst du damit?"

Edward POV

Ich erzählte ihnen, dass sowohl Bella als auch ich schlafen konnten und als ich geendet hatte blickte mich Esme nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Carlisles Ausdruck war selbst für mich nicht zu deuten…

„Das ist interessant.", murmelte er.

„Hast du eine Vermutung?", fragte ich.

Er nickte. „Ich glaube, dass es etwas mit Bellas Fähigkeit zu tun hat…Schlafen ist eine menschliche Eigenschaft…ich glaube, dass Bella dich dazu bringen kann, zu schlafen…"

Ich sah ihn lange an, ohne etwas zu sagen…Bella reagierte als erstes…Sie grinste.

„Heißt das, ich kann ihn alles tun lassen, was ich will?"

Ich sah sie etwas erschrocken an und sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Carlisle lächelte. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht…Wir könnten es versuchen…ich glaube, dass du seinen Körper dazu bringen kannst, menschliches Essen anzunehmen…Aber das würde dich wahrscheinlich sehr viel Kraft kosten…"

„Ich will es trotzdem versuchen…", meinte sie…

Na klasse….ich würde als Versuchskaninchen herhalten müssen…

Ich zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern und sie ging in die Küche, wo ein Korb mit Äpfeln stand, der eigentlich nur für Dekorationszwecke da war.

Sie hielt mir einen Apfel hin und ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Versuche dich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie ein Apfel schmeckt…", murmelte Carlisle leise. Bella schloss die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren.

„Edward…"

Das war anscheinend eine Aufforderung, den Apfel zu essen…Ich seufzte ergeben und biss in den Apfel…Er schmeckte gut…

„Es klappt…", meinte ich und sah meinen Engel an. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und wankte leicht.

Ich nahm sie kurzerhand auf den Arm und trug sie ins Haus, wo ich sie auf der Wohnzimmercouch absetzte.

Sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und ruhig atmend.

Carlisle kniete sich neben die Couch und sah sie an.

„Ich denke du solltest dich kurz hinlegen…", meinte er. Bella legte sich tatsächlich hin, ihr Kopf ruhte auf meinem Schoß.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sie eingeschlafen…

„Ich glaube, es gab noch so einen Fall…", murmelte Carlisle und stand auf. „Ich gehe kurz in einem meiner Bücher nachsehen…"

Ich nickte und strich die dunklen Haare meines Engels aus ihrem Gesicht.

Nach einer halben Stunde fing Bella an, zu reden…Ich lächelte…wie ich es liebte, wenn sie vor sich hin plapperte….manchmal war ihre „Redephase", wie ich es nannte, so intensiv, dass ich mich normal mit ihr unterhalten konnte…Sie dachte dann, sie hätte das alles geträumt…

Carlisle kam 10 Minuten später wieder ins Wohnzimmer…Bellas Redephase war schon wieder verebbt.

„Ich habe den Fall gefunden.", Carlisle flüsterte, um sie nicht aufzuwecken. „Es war ein Vampir, der um 990 nach Christus in Frankreich geboren wurde…Er konnte nicht nur die Körper anderer Vampire und Menschen beeinflussen, sondern auch die Personen selbst…Das ist eine äußerst mächtige Gabe und jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum die Volturi so interessiert an Bella waren…"

Carlisle POV

Edward hatte mir stumm zugehört und lächelte nun. „Kann sie noch etwas?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass sie die Tatsache, dass andere Vampirische Kräfte auf sie nicht wirken, immer noch hat…Der Vampir aus Frankreich hatte auch Telekinetische Fähigkeiten, aber nur gering ausgeprägte…ich weiß nicht, ob das bei Bella auch so ist…"

„Was ist mit dem Vampir geschehen…?"

„Philipe wurde von Menschen gesehen, als er in der Sonne war und wurde zu einem der Opfer der Hexenverfolgung in Frankreich…Er ist um 1400 gestorben…"

„Wie…?"

Ich seufzte. „Er wurde von den Menschen verbrannt und als er danach noch gelebt hat, haben die Volturi sein Schicksal besiegelt…."

Edward senkte den Blick... „Warum hat er sie nicht beeinflusst…?"

„Das hat er versucht, aber es ist für einen einzelnen Vampir unmöglich, so viele Menschen seinem Willen zu unterwerfen…du hast es bei Bella gesehen….Schon deinen Körper dazu zu bringen, etwas anzunehmen, was wider deiner Natur ist, war ungeheuer schwierig für sie…Philipe hatte mehrere hundert Menschen gegen sich und obwohl Menschen für ihn einfacher zu beeinflussen waren, konnte er sie nicht alle überzeugen…Deshalb hat ihn die Verbrennung so geschwächt, dass er kaum mitbekommen hat, wie er schlussendlich gestorben ist…"

In diesem Moment regte sich Bella auf Edwards Schoß und er blickte auf sie herab.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte sie leise.

„Eine Dreiviertelstunde.", antwortete Edward sanft. Er erzählte Bella leise, was ich ihm gerade gesagt hatte und sie hörte ruhig zu.

„Also muss ich selbst herausfinden, wie ich meine Fähigkeiten einsetzen muss?", fragte sie an mich gewandt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…Und das war es eigentlich, was ich eben nachsehen musste…Philipe war nicht nur einer der mächtigsten Vampire, die es jemals gab, sondern er hatte auch einen Sohn...und dieser Sohn lebt noch…Er ist nur Halbvampir und das einzige Kind eines Vampirs, das bisher bekannt ist…"

„Aber dann müssten wir doch eigentlich von ihm wissen…", warf Edward ein.

„Ich bin der einzige lebende Vampir abgesehen von seiner Mutter, der von ihm weiß…", murmelte Carlisle. „Ich werde euch die Geschichte erzählen, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben…Aber es ist immer noch eine Beerdigung vorzubereiten…und unser Auszug…"

Edward POV

Er erinnerte mich an einen Fakt, den ich schon fast wieder vergessen hatte…Bellas Beerdigung…Ich hatte noch zwei Tage Zeit um alles mit Renée und Charlie abzusprechen und dann würde mein bislang schlimmster Albtraum wahr werden…die Beerdigung meines geliebten Engels…


	6. Kapitel 5: Beerdigung

Kapitel 5 : Beerdigung

Am Morgen der Beerdigung war ich schon sehr früh wach…Bella hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich etwas schlafen konnte und als ich aufstand war sie schon im Bad gewesen und kam mir entgegen.

„Guten Morgen…", murmelte sie und küsste mich sanft. Ich lächelte etwas gequält…sie sah wundervoll aus…Bella trug dunkelblaue Jeans und einen Schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, außerdem trug sie ihre Haare offen und wenn sie den Kopf senkte, fielen sie ihr in die Augen und verdeckten ihr Gesicht….

„Du wartest nachher besser im Auto.", murmelte ich und sie nickte zustimmend.

Sie holte meinen Anzug aus dem Kleiderschrank, der jetzt völlig leer war und gab ihn mir. Ich zog schnell die Hose und das Hemd an, das Sakko hielt ich noch in der Hand.

In diesem Moment kam sie wieder ins Zimmer und ein wunderschönes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht als sie mich sah.

„Wie kannst du auf einer Beerdigung so gut aussehen…?", murmelte sie, das Gesicht an meine Schulter gelehnt.

Ich sagte nichts und strich ihr nur sanft über den weichen Stoff ihres Pullovers.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Jasper von dem Beerdigungsunternehmen wieder…Er hatte das Bouquet für den Sarg dabei und nahm mich mit zur Kirche. Bella stieg in Carlisles Auto, das einzige, das getönte Scheiben hatte, und er fuhr ebenfalls los.

Wir waren innerhalb von 10 Minuten am Friedhof am anderen Ende der Stadt und Jasper stieg aus, um den Blumenschmuck für mich auf den Sarg zu legen.

Ich ging sofort auf Charlie und Renée zu, die mit Phil am Eingang der Kirche standen.

Langsam schüttelte ich ihnen allen die Hände und sprach mein Beileid aus…

Renée rannen stumme Tränen über die Wangen und hätte ich weinen können, hätte ich das auch getan.

In Charlies Augen konnte ich eine tiefe Trauer über den Verlust seiner Tochter, aber auch Erleichterung sehen…

_Es ist besser so…sie musste nicht noch mehr leiden…,_ als ich seine Gedanken las traten mir ebenfalls unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen und mein Blick schweifte zum Mercedes von Carlisle, der eben aufgetaucht war. Ich konnte Bella nicht sehen, aber ich konnte spüren, dass sie da war…

Der Gottesdienst wollte und wollte nicht enden und auch wenn ich daran gewöhnt war, lange unangenehme Dinge möglichst gut zu überstehen, aber dennoch kam es mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit…und ich war an Ewigkeiten gewöhnt…

Als der Pastor mit seiner Predigt fertig war, stand ich auf und ging langsam auf den Flügel zu, nicht ohne vor dem Sarg kurz stehen zu bleiben.

Ich legte meine Finger auf die Tasten, die so vertraut und doch so fremd schienen und schloss die Augen…

„Das ist für dich, Bella…", murmelte ich und fing an zu spielen.

Die Töne kamen wie von selbst und ich war von dem Moment, da die ersten Töne die Kapelle durchdrangen eins mit meiner Musik…Ich musste nicht nachdenken, was ich tat, konnte mich einfach fallen lassen und den ganzen Schmerz, den mir ihr Tod dennoch brachte in die Musik fließen lassen…

Ich ließ meine Interpretation enden mit Teilen aus ihrem Schlaflied und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete und in die Trauergemeinde blickte, hatte ausnahmslos jeder Tränen in den Augen, genau wie ich…Es war unerträglich für mich, den Sarg meines Engels zu sehen, zu wissen, dass sie offiziell tot war brachte mich auch um…Nur die Aussicht auf eine Ewigkeit mit ihr ließ mich den Gottesdienst durchhalten.

Die Beerdigung an sich ging relativ ruhig von Statten. Ich stand die meiste Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf neben Alice die leicht die Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt hatte, um mich wissen zu lassen, dass sie da war…

In dem Moment, da Charlie sich vom Grab abwandte und mich ein letztes Mal umarmte roch ich etwas….

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich herausgefunden was es tatsächlich war…Die Werwölfe waren hier…Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen….das war für Bella…

„Du gehst?", fragte Charlie leise…er versuchte vergeblich, seine Stimme zu festigen.

Ich nickte. „Mich hält hier nichts mehr…Es sind zu viele Erinnerungen…", murmelte ich.

Er legte sanft die Hand auf meine Schulter. „Dein Lied war wundervoll…ich bin sicher, sie hätte es sich so gewünscht."

„Das hat sie.", meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Er sah mich lange Zeit an, dann, mit einem kurzen Druck seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter ging er langsam aus dem Friedhofstor.

Renée kam auch zu mir und auch sie umarmte mich. „Danke, Edward…Für alles…"

„Es tut mir Leid…", murmelte ich.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück…", meinte sie und lächelte leise.

Dann ging auch sie, in den Armen von Phil.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit waren Alice und ich alleine.

„Hast du das auch gerochen…", es war eine überflüssige Frage…natürlich hatte sie…selbst wenn nicht, sie hatte es kommen sehen…

Alice nickte. „Sie sind hier, um mit uns zu sprechen."

In diesem Moment kam der Rest der Familie, mit Bella.

Sie ging geradewegs auf mich zu und ließ sich in meine Arme fallen. In diesem Moment betraten sechs Gestalten den Friedhof…

Bella POV

Ich konnte Jacob, Sam und Emily erkennen, die am schnellsten bei uns waren. Jacob sah Edward mit einem Ausdruck puren Hasses an und Edward blickte, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, ruhig zurück.

„Was hast du ihr angetan?", knurrte er.

Ich löste mich aus Edwards Umarmung und drehte mich vollends zu Jacob um.

„Würdest du mich lieber da sehen…?", mit den Kopf nickte ich zu meinem Grab…ich hatte es bisher noch nicht gewagt, es tatsächlich anzusehen…die Vorstellung alleine ließ mich erschaudern…

„Wie konntest du…", ich sah, dass Jacob sich mehr und mehr in Rage redete…Auch Sam schien wütend, von den anderen konnte ich kaum etwas sehen.

Edward knurrte leise…Es klang, als versuchte er sich zu beherrschen…Meine Hand griff wie von selbst nach hinten und nahm seine.

„Jacob, was hast du für ein Problem…? Ich lebe…Für mich ist das alles, was zählt."

„Nein….", zischte er… „du lebst eben nicht mehr…dank ihm…"

„Wenn du das so schlimm findest, warum gehst du dann nicht…Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen…"

„Weil ihr den Pakt verletzt habt.", knurrte Sam…Er kam näher und stand nun direkt vor Edward, der mich sanft zur Seite schob. Seine Augen waren rabenschwarz und verengt.

Auch Sam schien kurz davor, sich zu verwandeln…

In diesem Moment begegnete ich Emilys Blick…Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen…für sie stand genau das Gleiche auf dem Spiel wie für mich…Wir beide waren verliebt und glücklich mit zwei Kreaturen der Schatten, wie man sie vielleicht nennen konnte…und sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen könnten wir beide Gefahr laufen, unsere Engel zu verlieren…Emilys klare Augen schienen mir etwas zu sagen…Das darf nicht sein….

Edward und Sam umkreisten sich mittlerweile…Jacob war zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt, genau wie alle anderen Werwölfe…

Beide Duellanten ließen ihr Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen…und dann…

Emily und ich hatten beide entschlossen, dazuwischen zu springen…Rücken an Rücken standen wir nun da, beide vor unseren Engeln, die uns beide völlig fassungslos anstarrten…

„Emily, geh zur Seite, das ist nichts für dich….", Sams Stimme war so sanft, wie der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und auch Edwards Augen hatten sich verändert…Sie waren innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem topasfarbenen Ton gewechselt, der jetzt aber immer dunkler wurde, obwohl seine Liebe zu mir auch deutlich zu lesen war.

„Bella geh beiseite…"

Emily und ich schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Nein."

„Es kann nicht sein, dass ihr wegen mir Blut vergießt und schon gar nicht auf einem Friedhof, Edward…Ich lasse das nicht zu…"

„Warum könnt ihr nicht einmal einlenken…Sie liebt ihn, Sam, genauso wie ich dich liebe…wo ist der Unterschied…"

Weder Sam noch Edward sagten etwas…

„Sie kann ihn genauso verlieren, wie ich dich…Warum tust du das? Wegen einem Pakt, der gebrochen wurde und bei dessen Schließung du nicht einmal geboren warst? Warum könnt ihr diese uralten Streitigkeiten und Vorurteile nicht fallen lassen und euch wie Menschen benehmen…Denn das ist es wirklich, was euch unmenschlich macht…", Emilys Stimme zitterte und ich griff hinter mich und hielt ihre Hand. Zusammen waren wir stärker und zusammen würden wir verhindern, dass einer von unseren Engeln sterben würde….

„Edward, ich bitte dich…lass uns gehen…"

Seine Augen waren fast wieder schwarz…Mit meiner freien Hand ergriff ich seine. „Bitte…Für mich…Für sie…Eine von uns wird ihre große Liebe verlieren, wenn das so weitergeht…willst du ihr das nehmen, was sie genauso zum Leben braucht, wie ich dich? Oder willst du es riskieren, selber zu sterben und mich zu…verlassen…?", bei diesen Worten rannen mir Tränen über die Wange… „Bitte, Edward…."

Und in diesem Moment passierte das Unfassbare…Edward und Sam umarmten uns…und sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Sie haben Recht.", murmelte Edward und Sam nickte. „Wir lassen euch gehen…"

Emily und ich lächelten und umarmten uns…Sie war wie eine Seelenverwandte für mich…und ich würde sie niemals verlieren, selbst, wenn sie wahrscheinlich tot sein würde, wenn ich zurückkehren würde…aber im herzen würden wir immer verbunden sein…Die Liebe zu unseren Engeln verband uns und dieses Band würde niemals reißen.

In diesem Moment löste sich die Starre der anderen Werwölfe. Jacobs Kehle entkam ein Grollen, doch Sam drehte sich zu ihm um und gebot ihm Einhalt.

„Geht…", murmelte er.

Carlisle nickte ihm dankbar zu und ich löste mich von Emily.

Als ich an Jacob vorbei ging grollte er noch mehr. „Ich hasse dich, Bella."

Seine Worte trafen mich mitten ins Herz…er war mein Freund gewesen, der einzige, der mir wirklich Halt gegeben hatte, als Edward verschwunden war…und jetzt hasste er mich…Aber ich würde ihn niemals hassen können, obwohl er mittlerweile eher komisch roch…Ich vermutete, das waren die Vampirsinne…

Der Weg zum Auto erschien mir unendlich lang, obwohl ich ihn in Edwards Armen ging…Aber als wir endlich bei seinem Volvo angekommen waren und ich auf dem Beifahrersitz saß überkam mich, trotz der wirren Situation ein Glücksgefühl, das ich so noch nie gespürt hatte…

Wir passierten das Ortsschild von Forks und fuhren in einen grauen Tag hinein…Aber ich hatte etwas vor mir….wir hatten die Ewigkeit vor uns und das stimmte mich mehr als alles andere glücklich…für immer an Edwards Seite…ein Gedanke für die Ewigkeit…


	7. Kapitel 6: Der Anfang eines neuen Lebens

AN: ich hoffe ihr seid gut ins neue Jahr gekommen.

Hier die nächsten beiden Chaps:

Kapitel 6 : Der Anfang eines neuen Lebens

Wir hatten entschieden, bis zum New Yorker Flughafen mit den Autos zu fahren, um so wenig wie möglich zu fliegen…Eigentlich war ich ja tot…Wir hatten zwar einen falschen Pass für mich aber trotzdem fanden es die Cullens sicherer, wenn ich nicht von Seattle aus fliegen würde…

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht wirklich lange, wenn man die Distanz betrachtete und in der Nacht danach kamen wir in New York an und waren am Flughafen. Ich reiste als Marie Cullen…der Name lag relativ nah, bei meinem Zweitnahmen und dem Nachnamen von Edward…es bereitete mir doch einiges an Herzklopfen (im übertragenen Sinne) dass sein Nachname in meinem (na gut, gefälschten) Pass stand.

Edward stieg aus und half mir, ganz gentlemanlike aus dem Auto. Ich belohnte ihn (und mich auch) mit einem Kuss…

„Bist du bereit für ein neues Leben…?", flüsterte er.

Ich nickte. „Ich liebe dich, Edward…"

Nach einer relativ ereignislosen Passkontrolle saßen wir schon im Erste Klasse Flieger nach London. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Edwards Schulter und schloss die Augen, als wir abhoben.

Ich versuchte, im Flugzeug ein Bisschen zu schlafen und als ich aufwachte, bemerkte ich, dass ich mit meiner Fähigkeit wohl auch Edward irgendwie eingeschläfert hatte…

Er wurde aber relativ schnell nach mir wach und sah mich aus seinen topasfarbenen Augen an.

„Es ist immer noch ein komisches Gefühl, schlafen zu können…", murmelte er und ich lächelte.

Wir landeten einige Stunden später und als wir auf den Flugplatz kamen war es, Gott sei dank für uns, bewölkt.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt genau?", wollte ich wissen und Edward, der mittlerweile schon am Steuer seines Volvos saß, lächelte mir geheimnisvoll zu.

Ich sah ihn etwas schmollend an, aber als er sich zu mir beugte und mich kurz küsste, war ich ganz schnell wieder besänftigt.

Wir fuhren einige Zeit bevor wir in eine Kleinstadt namens Longtown kamen. Wie zu erwarten regnete es…

Longtown lag nahe an der schottischen Grenze und nur 20 km weiter südlich lag eine Stadt, die Carlisle hieß…ich fand diese Tatsache sehr amüsant und als ich Edward darauf ansprach lächelte er.

„Carlisle hat hier schon einmal gewohnt…", murmelte er. „Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wie lange das her ist…"

Ich wollte weiter nachfragen, aber ich wurde vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht von dem Haus, das vor uns auftauchte…Es war, und es gab kein besseres Wort dafür, selbst für einen Vampir, atemberaubend…

„Wow.", war alles, was ich raus brachte. Edward lächelte.

„Carlisle hat es vor vielen Jahren gebaut…Bevor er nach Frankreich gegangen ist…"

„Es ist wunderschön…", murmelte ich. „Moment…er hat es _gebaut_?"

Edward nickte. „Wir waren hier mal in den Ferien…willst du eine Führung bis die anderen da sind?"

Ich sah mich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die anderen Autos nicht mehr hinter uns waren…

„Wo sind sie?", wollte ich wissen.

„Carlisle musste noch etwas besorgen…Eigentlich glaube ich, dass sie uns alleine lassen wollten.", meinte Edward und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln.

Dann stieg er aus und öffnete die Türe für mich. Er schloss die Tür auf und sie knarrte leicht, als er sie aufschwang.

Es war das Gleiche, wie bei dem Haus in Forks…Kein einziges Staubkörnchen oder eine kaputte Glasscheibe.

„Wie lange hat hier niemand gewohnt?", fragte ich leise.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube das letzte Mal waren wir 1988 hier."

„Wie kann es dann sein, dass das Haus so sauber ist?", fragte ich…er sah mich nur lächelnd an und begann mit der Führung.

Wir standen in einer Eingangshalle, der des alten Hauses sehr ähnlich auch die Treppe, die nach oben führte konnte ich wieder erkennen. Edward führte mich nach oben…die Treppe führte zu einem großen Verbindungszimmer, in dem einige Sessel und eine Couch standen. Es grenzten sieben Zimmer an das Verbindungs-Wohnzimmer an. Edward öffnete die Türe, die links von uns war.

Wir kamen in ein riesiges Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Himmelbett ausgestattet und einigen Sesseln. In einer Ecke stand ein sehr gemütlich aussehendes Sofa.

Es gab insgesamt 5 Schlafzimmer auf dem Stockwerk und alle sahen noch ähnlich aus…außerdem gehörten zu allen Schlafzimmern jeweils ein Bad und ein kleiner begehbarer Kleiderschrank.

Die anderen Beiden Türen führten zu Carlisles Arbeitszimmer und einer riesigen Bibliothek. Wir waren nun in allen Zimmern gewesen, bis auf unserem Schlafzimmer.

Edward öffnete die Türe und sagte: „Ich habe bei unseren Urlauben schon etwas eingerichtet…Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja."

Es hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem alten Zimmer…alles war in sehr hellen Tönen gehalten und auch in diesem Zimmer war ein riesiges Panoramafenster. An den Wänden waren Regale mit CDs und alten Schallplatten angebracht und ein freier Platz wartete nur auf Edwards Stereoanlage.

Am Kopfende des Raumes stand, wie bei allen anderen Zimmern auch, ein großes Himmelbett. Ich drehte mich lächelnd zu Edward um, der fast sofort seine Arme um meine Taille schlang.

„Danke.", flüsterte ich. „Es ist wunderschön."

Er senkte seine Lippen wortlos auf meine und in diesem Moment musste er nichts mehr sagen…ich verstand ihn auch so…ich spürte, wie glücklich es ihn machte, hier mit mir zu sein und ich konnte diese Freude in mir wieder finden.

„Ich zeige dir noch etwas.", murmelte er leise neben meinem Ohr und riss mich mit seiner samtweichen Stimme sanft aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich folgte ihm Hand in Hand und er führte mich zu einem anderen Raum, der an unser Zimmer angrenzte. Edward öffnete langsam die Türe und mir drang ein Geruch von Holz und Papier in die Nase. Mitten in dem auch relativ hell eingerichteten Raum stand ein spektakulärer Konzertflügel…Er war fast noch größer, als der, den Edward in Forks verkauft hatte, weil er ihn nicht hatte mitnehmen können.

Er lächelte sanft und zog mich in den Raum. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass der Raum an sich in weiß gehalten war und so den schwarzen Flügel besonders edel erscheinen ließ. Edward zog mich auf seinen Schoß, als er auf dem breiten Klavierstuhl saß und fast liebevoll öffnete er das Verdeck des Flügels.

Langsam legte er seine Hände auf die Tasten und atmete ruhig aus…eine Sekunde später flogen seine Finger über die Tastatur und hinterließen wunderschöne Klänge…Wenn auch etwas schiefe…

„Ich muss ihn nach stimmen…", murmelte er leise. Es schien, als könnte er jeden Viertelton hören, der zu hoch oder zu tief klang und obwohl ich protestierte, hörte er auf zu spielen.

Ich stand leise auf und ging zu dem großen Fenster…Es war geschlossen und kaum war meine Hand am Fenstergriff, hielt er mich davon ab.

„Mach das nicht.", flüsterte er. „Ich kann ihn nicht stimmen, wenn es zieht…"

Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen und sah ihn an. „Entschuldigung."

Er lächelte liebevoll und küsste mich…ich lehnte mich an die Wand um einen Halt zu haben und erwiderte den Kuss sanft.

„Kein Problem.", hauchte er. Sein Atem streifte meine Wange und mir wurde tatsächlich ein Bisschen schwindelig…Er musste das bemerkt haben, denn er sah mich tadelnd an.

„Bella….du solltest lernen, deine Kräfte zu deinen Gunsten zu benutzen…"

Ich drehte mich wieder zum Fenster, hinter dem gerade die Sonne unterging.

Er huschte lautlos wieder zum Flügel…ich sah nicht genau, was er tat, aber eine Viertelstunde später war der Flügel wieder gestimmt.

Ich drehte mich verblüfft um, als er wieder anfing zu spielen und mich zu ihm winkte.

Esme POV

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und die ersten Sterne wurden sichtbar, als wir aus den Autos stiegen.

Carlisle öffnete mit seinem Zweitschlüssel die Tür und ließ uns herein. In dem Moment, in dem ich durch die Türe trat erfüllten sanfte Klavierklänge das Haus…Edward spielte wieder…Ich konnte Bellas Lied erkennen, aber anscheinend hatte er meine Anwesenheit bemerkt, denn er wechselte in mein Lieblingslied.

Ich lächelte sanft und Carlisle stellte unsere Koffer ab.

Auch die Anderen traten gerade in die große Eingangshalle…Alice seufzte.

„Wir müssen noch einiges tun…", murmelte sie…das war typisch Alice…sie fühlte sich in einem Haus, das sie nicht mitdekoriert und eingerichtet hatte nicht für längere Zeit wohl…Mir ging es genau so…

„Wir fangen morgen an.", schlug ich vor und Alice und Rosalie nickten begeistert…

„Mit was?", fragte Edward, der gerade mit Bella im Arm die Treppe herunterkam…erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er aufgehört hatte zu spielen.

„Einrichten…", gab Rose zur Antwort und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein teuflisches Lächeln aus…Emmet grummelte etwas, das ich nicht verstand, das sich aber stark nach: „Oh nein…nicht schon wieder rosa…", anhörte.

Nachdem wir (oder besser Carlisle, Emmet und Jasper) die übrigen Sachen nach oben gebracht hatten, machten wir es uns alle im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und ließen den Abend „Ausklingen".

Edward POV

Ich bemerkte, dass Bella, die neben mir auf der Couch saß, langsam müde wurde und irgendwann sank ihr Kopf auf meine Schulter und sie nickte ein...Ich lächelte…Wenigstens schaffte sie es mittlerweile, einzuschlafen, ohne mich auch müde zu machen…

Bella POV

Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich auf dem Bett in unserem Zimmer….Edward hatte mich also nach oben getragen…

In diesem Moment riss mich der wohl schönste Anblick, den es je gegeben hatte aus meinen Gedanken: Edward…Ohne T-Shirt…

Ich lächelte leicht und sah ihn etwas atemlos an….bis ich bemerkte, dass ich anfing zu starren…

Er gluckste belustigt und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte ich und sah in seine dunklen Augen.

„Ein paar Stunden nur.", antwortete er leise und lehnte sich zu mir, um seine eiskalten, steinernen Lippen auf meine zu senken.

Diesmal war ich es, die den Kuss unterbrach…Er sah mich verwirrt an und zog gekonnt die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Edward…", hauchte ich.

„Ja?", seine ruhige Stimme war unglaublich sanft und ließ mir warme Schauer den Rücken herunter laufen.

„Deine Augen.", sie waren von einem sehr dunklen Braunton, das Topas, das ich so sehr liebte, war fast nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Er sah mich einige Zeit lang an, als wüsste er nicht, was ich meinte, dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Achso…Ja…ich sollte langsam wieder Jagen gehen…", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst, als zu mir. „Deine Augen sehen auch nicht besser aus, mein Engel.", gab er dann aber zurück.

Ich grinste. „Was sagt uns das?"

„Ich denke, wir werden morgen früh Jagen gehen…", meinte er und sah mich lange an, bis er ergänzte: „Aber bis morgen früh haben wir noch einige Stunden Zeit…"

Als unsere Lippen sich wieder trafen war es anders…nicht so zurückhaltend, wie vorher…Ich ließ meine neuen Instinkte immer mehr die Überhand gewinnen und hörte auf, zu denken….nicht dass ich in seiner Gegenwart überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hätte einigermaßen rational zu denken, aber dieser Kuss, so intensiv und doch so liebevoll wie noch kein Kuss, den wir geteilt hatten, schaltete jede menschliche Funktion meines Körpers aus…Ich spürte Edwards Finger auf meinem Bauch mindestens zehn mal so intensiv, als zu meinen Lebzeiten und auch seinen Atem spürte ich auf meiner Haut.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella.", murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Ich erwiderte nichts, ließ ihn einfach nur gewähren und genoss seine Nähe…Plötzlich und sehr unerwartet für mich zog sich Edward zurück und sah mich aus seinen wunderbaren Augen lange an.

„Was ist?", fragte ich leise.

„Ich denke…", fing er an, die Augen immer noch auf meine gerichtet. „Ich denke wir könnten etwas ausprobieren…", murmelte er langsam…Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen veränderte sich nicht und doch sah er aus, als würde er überlegen…

Hätte mein Herz geschlagen, wäre ich spätestens jetzt an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben…Meinte er das, was ich dachte, dass er meinte? Ich studierte sein Gesicht, jede Regung darin, seine Augen und seine Lippen.

Es kam mir vor, als wären Stunden vergangen, als er lächelte und sich abermals zu mir lehnte. Ich lag mittlerweile auf dem Rücken und er hatte sich über mich gebeugt, die Hände an beiden Seiten meines Kopfes abgelegt.

Seine Lippen senkten sich langsam auf meine und fast sofort intensivierte er den Kuss…In dem Moment als ich dachte, er würde vielleicht einen Schritt weiter gehen, klopfte es…

Edward richtete sich auf und seufzte etwas frustriert.

„Ja?", grummelte er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Emmet trat ein. Sein Blick fiel von mir zu Edward und wieder zurück, dann räusperte er sich.

„Carlisle geht nachher los, und meldet uns in der neuen Schule an…Er fragt, ob du wieder die gleichen Kurse nimmst, wie in Forks….Außerdem will er dich sprechen…"

Edward verdrehte die Augen und stand vom Bett auf, um das Zimmer zu durchqueren.

„Ich komme gleich.", murmelte er und Emmet ging mit einem entschuldigenden Blick wieder.

Ich stand seufzend auf und streckte meinen doch etwas müden Körper.

Edward stand an einem Schrank und schien nach etwas zu suchen.

„Was suchst du?", fragte ich und schlang meine Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch. Er lächelte sanft und drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen.

„Meine Schulunterlagen.", antwortete er und hielt eine schwarze Mappe hoch. Das erinnerte mich an etwas.

„Ich hab noch gar keinen Ausweis.", murmelte ich.

Er nickte. „Ich weiß…Swan ist ein häufiger Name und Bella ist eigentlich auch nicht unüblich, aber ich schlage vor, du trägst deinen Zweitnamen in den Pass ein, das wäre nicht all zu auffällig."

Ich grinste bei der Vorstellung, einen anderen Namen zu haben….Ich könnte heißen, wie ich wollte…rein theoretisch….

„Marie?", ich verzog das Gesicht. Meinen Zweitnamen mochte ich genauso wenig wie „Isabella".

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass uns das mit Carlisle ausdiskutieren."

Ich grinste. „Ähm, Edward…?"

„Huh?"

„Du solltest dir etwas überziehen, wenn du zu Carlisle gehen willst…", murmelte ich und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf seinen, immer noch unbekleideten Oberkörper.

„Muss ich das…?"

„Edward…", ich spürte, wie ich einen leichten roten Schimmer auf den Wangen bekam…

Edward lächelte. „Und was würdest du bevorzugen…?"

Ich überlegte eine Zeit lang. „Ist das eine Fangfrage?"

Er lachte und ging zum Schrank, um sich ein T-Shirt zu holen.

„Besser?"

Ich nickte und wir gingen Hand in Hand zum Büro von Edwards „Vater".

Ein leises „Herein" ertönte, noch bevor Edward geklopft hatte und deshalb öffnete Edward gleich die Tür und ließ mir den Vortritt…

Carlisle saß an einem großen Mahagonischreibtisch und war über einige Formulare gebeugt. Er sah auf, als wir eintraten und lächelte. „Es tut mir Leid, falls der Zeitpunkt etwas…ungünstig…war aber ich muss nachher gleich zur Schule fahren und wollte das noch fertig machen…"

Edward nickte leicht und mit unbewegter Miene…Ich hielt meine Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle, damit ich nicht anfing zu erröten…wie immer…

„Bella…", Carlisles goldfarbene Augen richteten sich auf mich. „Du brauchst zumindest einen neuen Vornamen…"

Ich nickte. „Aber bitte nicht meinen Zweitnamen…", murmelte ich.

Carlisle lächelte. „Such dir einen aus."

Ich überlegte, dann fiel mir eine Freundin aus frühester Kindheit ein…Hilary Lilly Smith…

„Lilly.", murmelte ich. Edward sah mich überrascht an.

Carlisle nickte zum Zeichen, dass er mich verstanden hatte und notierte den Namen. „Lilly Swan also…", sagte er eher zu sich selbst als zu uns, als er ein Formular ausfüllte. „Achtzehn Jahre…kein Sportunterricht…", mein Gesicht hellte sich auf….nie wieder Sport!

Carlisle schien nichts davon bemerkt zu haben, seine Augen flogen weiter über den Bogen. „…unverheiratet…Im Notfall benachrichtigen…", ich sah zu Edward auf, als Carlisle „unverheiratet" sagte und er lächelte und drückte fast unmerklich meine Hand.

Nachdem er seine schwungvolle Unterschrift auf das Blatt gesetzt hatte sah Carlisle abermals auf.

„Was deine Fähigkeiten angeht, Bella…", fing er an. „Ich würde in den nächsten Ferien einen „Urlaub" nach Frankreich machen…Dort lebt der Sohn des Vampirs von dem ich euch erzählt habe…Vielleicht kann er uns helfen, herauszufinden, wie du deine Fähigkeit gezielter einsetzt, ohne all zu viel Kraft zu verbrauchen."

Ich nickte leicht und sah zu Edward.

„Ihr beide solltet Jagen gehen.", murmelte Carlisle. „Außerdem müssen wir Bella noch an größere Menschenmengen gewöhnen…"

Ich nickte leicht…Ich war zwar schon neben einer großen Menschenmenge gewesen, als ich bei meiner Beerdigung, es klang immer noch komisch es zu denken, in Carlisles Auto gewartet hatte, aber auch das war unvorstellbar schwer gewesen…ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich einer so großen Ansammlung potenzieller Beute schon standhalten konnte…Obwohl ich noch nie auch nur annähernd in die Nähe menschlichen Blutes gekommen war, war ich sicher, dass es nicht wirklich einfach werden würde, dem natürlichen Drang zu widerstehen…

Edward seufzte.

„Dann lass uns mal gehen.", murmelte er, als wir wieder in unser Zimmer kamen.

Ich lächelte und drehte ihn zu mir um, meine rechte Hand lag auf seiner Schulter, die linke auf seinem Bauch.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward…ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind…"

Sein Blick traf meinen und ohne irgendwas zu sagen, senkte er seine Lippen abermals etwas drängend auf meine. Ich lächelte, erwiderte den Kuss aber. Seine Hände lagen beide auf meinem Rücken und er zog mich näher an sich…Sein Körper war nun nicht mehr kalt für mich, sondern angenehm warm und er fühlte sich auch nicht wie Stein an, wenn ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust legte, sondern hatte nun viel mehr von menschlicher Haut.

Aber eins hatte sich immer noch nicht geändert…er hatte diese Wirkung auf mich, brachte mich total aus der Fassung und vollkommen aus dem Konzept…ich hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr, hätte nicht einmal mehr sagen können, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, geschweige denn wie spät es war…

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und mit einem leisen Keuchen löste er sich sanft von mir.

„Wir müssen wirklich jagen, glaube ich…", murmelte er immer noch etwas unkontrolliert atmend.

„Ich kann dich jagen…", scherzte ich…Er lächelte sanft und zog mich wieder zu sich.

„Ich habe aber kein Blut mehr, mein Engel…", hauchte er…Mir liefen tausende Schauer über den Rücken, als sein kühler Atem meine Haut berührte, wie ein Windhauch.

Ich war drauf und dran, etwas zu erwidern, gab dann aber doch nach.

„Wir gehen….von mir aus….aber dann muss ich mich noch umziehen…", murmelte ich.

Er nickte und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Edward POV

Ich ließ mich auf unser Bett fallen und versuchte, mich einigermaßen zu beruhigen, als sie im Bad war…nur leider gelang mir das nicht wirklich…wenigstens meinen Atem sollte ich in den Griff kriegen…Warum um Himmels Willen konnten Vampire nicht einfach zum Kühlschrank gehen und sich eine Konserve Blut holen? Warum mussten wir immer mehrere Meilen fahren, um etwas zu Essen zu bekommen…Ich verfluchte in diesem Moment mehr als je zuvor mein Dasein… Es hätte eine schöne Nacht werden können, aber nein…wir mussten ja jagen gehen…und warum war mir das nicht vorher eingefallen…? Ich seufzte leise und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

Ich spürte, dass Bella und ich kurz vor einem entscheidenden Schritt standen, der unsere Beziehung in jeder Hinsicht vertiefen würde…Eine der guten Seiten, an ihrer Verwandlung…

Ich musste mich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich zurückhalten, weil ich sie nur schwer verletzen konnte, jetzt, da sie eine von uns war…eine von uns…wir hatten die Ewigkeit und in dem Fall war eine Ewigkeit ganz schön lange…ich spielte schon lange mit dem Gedanken…Was wäre, wenn ich unsere Beziehung noch mehr vertiefen könnte, als es der Schritt, den wir beide bereit waren zu gehen, schon tat…Ich hatte sie ein Mal gefragt…damals war es noch eine Bedingung, die sie erfüllen musste, damit ich sie beißen sollte…aber ich hatte sie gebissen…ich selbst sah keinen Grund, sie nicht nochmals zu fragen…sie konnte nicht damit argumentieren, dass ihre Eltern eine Hochzeit nicht wollten….ihre Eltern waren jetzt auf einem anderen Kontinent und dachten, sie sei tot…was sie eigentlich auch war…aber das ist eine andere Sache…Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst, sie könnte noch nicht bereit sein, so wie sie es gesagt hatte, als ich sie das erste Mal gefragt hatte, ob sie mich heiraten wolle…

Aber hatte sie das nur gesagt, weil es zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ganz klar war, dass wir tatsächlich eine Ewigkeit hatten?

_Tu das, was dir dein Herz sagt, Edward._

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, um zu bemerken, dass es ein gedachter rat war…Ich sah auf und blickte in die Augen meines „Vaters", der im Türrahmen stand.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie bereit dazu ist, Carlisle.", murmelte ich…Natürlich hatte er mich gehört…

_Wenn du bereit bist, dann frag sie…das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist dass sie dir sagt, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist…sie liebt dich, Edward…warum sollte sie dich nicht heiraten wollen?_

Ich lächelte….Ja….warum sollte sie nicht…In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Badezimmer und Bella kam ins Zimmer. Sie hatte ein dunkles Shirt und schlichte, eng anliegende Jeans an, außerdem hatte sie ihre Haare wieder einmal mit einem Haargummi zusammen gebunden.

Sie lächelte mich an und küsste mich sanft.

„Können wir gehen?"

Ich nickte leicht und lächelte, bevor ich ihr folgte. Als ich zur Tür sah, war Carlisle längst wieder verschwunden…

Die Jagt ging relativ schnell und Bella wurde immer besser im Aufspüren ihrer Beute…Sie hielt sich immer noch an größere Huftiere wie Rehe, während ich wieder einen Puma fand….Ich überlegte, wie lange es her war, dass ich das letzte Mal Puma „gegessen" hatte, als mich Bella aus meinen Gedanken riss.

„Edward!"

„Huh?", ich hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte sie lachend, dann zog sie eine gespielte Schnute. „Du hörst mir nie zu!"

„Natürlich, Engel…", entgegnete ich und strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

Sie lächelte wieder und seufzte…Es war immer noch stockdunkel, es hatte weniger Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als ich gedacht hatte…

Bella POV

Es war immer noch dunkel, als wir zu Hause ankamen…Edward hatte meine Hand die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen und er tat es auch nicht, als wir durch die Eingangshalle gingen.

„Edward?", kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer. Mein Engel sah auf und zog mich mit ins Zimmer.

Carlisle, der neben Esme auf dem Sofa saß, hatte ihn gerufen.

„Ich würde gerne einige Dinge mit euch besprechen.", meinte er und bedeutete uns, uns zu setzen. Edward folgte der Aufforderung: Er ließ sich auf dem einzigen Sessel nieder und zog mich auf seinen Schoß.

Es kam mir immer noch etwas komisch vor, so nahe bei ihm zu sein, wenn seine „Eltern" im Raum waren, aber ich würde mich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen.

Carlisle und Esme hingegen schien die Tatsache, dass Edward diese Sitzmöglichkeit gewählt hatte, nicht im Mindesten zu stören.

„Ich hatte dir doch vorgeschlagen, mit euch zu Louis zu fahren, dem Halb-Vampir, der die gleichen Kräfte hat, wie du, Bella.", fing Carlisle an. „Und ich denke, dass ihr beide vorher ein Bisschen aus seiner Geschichte wissen solltet…Tatsächlich habe ich ihn vor etlichen Jahren getroffen…Es war Sommer 1807 und ich war auf dem Weg nach Frankreich. Ich hatte gerade Calais durchquert und wollte über Arras nach Paris gehen, um meine Suche nach Gleichgesinnten zu beginnen…Auf einer der Seitenstraßen bemerkte ich den Geruch von menschlichem Blut…Ich wollte sehen, ob ich helfen konnte und mein Geruchsinn brachte mich zu einer kleinen Hütte mitten im Wald…So fand ich ihn…er hatte ein Mädchen gebissen nur leider war es vollkommen schief gegangen und er brauchte meine Hilfe, sonst wäre sie gestorben…Ich verbrachte einige Wochen dort und rettete ihr Leben…So lernte ich Louis und Jane, das Mädchen, kennen…Louis hatte Jane ursprünglich gebissen, weil er eine Gefährtin brauchte, und einige Jahre lang lebten sie in der Hütte, ernährten sich von kleineren Tieren, aber Jane sah die Dinge nicht so wie er…Sie wollte nicht „enthaltsam" leben und das letzte, was ich von ihrer Geschichte mitbekommen habe, bevor ich meine Reise fortsetzte war ein großer Streit…Sie war sehr stolz und dickköpfig und er…", Carlisle seufzte und rang nach Worten… „Wenn Louis seinen Willen nicht bekommt, wird er ganz schön ungemütlich… Ich habe sie beide nicht mehr gesehen seit dem…aber gehört habe ich von ihnen…Aro hat mir einiges erzählt…Anscheinend ist Jane kurz nach meiner Entscheidung, die Volturi zu verlassen, zu ihnen gekommen…Sie erwies sich als überaus starker und mächtiger Vampir…Dass sie Louis verlassen hat, brach ihm damals das Herz…ich weiß nicht genau, was er getan hat, um sie zu bewegen, zurück zu kommen, aber sie tat es…Vielleicht war ihre Liebe zu ihm stärker als der Drang nach menschlichem Blut…", Carlisles Blick lag nachdenklich auf Edward.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte ich leise…ich konnte Janes Entscheidung nur zu gut verstehen…

„Soweit ich weiß, ist sie noch bei ihm…aber sowohl Jane als auch Louis sind sehr…aufbrausend und stur…Es könnte sein, dass sie schon wieder weg ist…", antwortete Carlisle mit einem Lächeln. „So, wie ich sie einschätze, haben die beiden alle paar Jahrzehnte einen großen Streit, versöhnen sich dann aber wieder…"

„Ich werde versuchen, mit Louis Kontakt aufzunehmen…", murmelte Carlisle…

„Warum rufst du ihn nicht an?", fragte Emmet aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Weil er in den unterirdischen Gängen von Arras wohnt, Emmet…Das ist sozusagen ein ständiges, riesengroßes Funkloch.", grummelte Carlisle.

Edward gluckste.

„Bis er antwortet, müssen wir versuchen, selbst herauszufinden, was genau du kannst."

Ich nickte.

„Hast du eine Vermutung?", fragte Edward.

„Hmmm…", murmelte Carlisle. „Wenn du tatsächlich die Kräfte hast, die ich vermute…dann könntest du jede beliebige Materie tun lassen, was immer du willst…Und du könntest Menschen und Vampire beeinflussen…das ist eine sehr nützliche, aber auch unglaublich gefährliche Gabe…ich will nicht wissen, was passieren kann, wenn du wütend wirst."

Ich lächelte leicht…


	8. Kapitel 7: Blutdurst

Kapitel 7 : Blutdurst

„Was denkst du?", fragte Edward ungefähr eine Stunde später, als wir in unserem Zimmer auf der Couch saßen.

Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß es selber nicht so genau…Ich bin einfach froh, bei dir zu sein…"

Er lächelte warm und zog mich näher zu sich. Ich schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und minutenlang saßen wir einfach nur da.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella.", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete ich mit einem leichten Lächeln. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was Wirklichkeit war…Ich war wunschlos glücklich: Die wunderbarste Kreatur auf diesem Planeten war mit mir zusammen, ich war unsterblich, hatte einige mächtige Kräfte und ich durfte die Ewigkeit verbringen mit meinem Engel…

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Horizont, als ich mich das nächste Mal von Edwards Gesicht losriss, weil es geklopft hatte.

In diesem Moment steckte Alice den Kopf zur Türe herein. „Carlisle hat uns an der High School in Carlisle…", sie kicherte aufgrund der gleichen Namen. „…angemeldet. Wir werden in genau zwei Wochen und einem Tag dort unseren ersten Schultag haben…und bis dahin sollten wir einiges tun."

Edward nickte und sah mich an. „Du musst lernen, in großen Menschenmengen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.", erklärte er sachlich.

Ich schluckte. Bei meiner „Beerdigung" war ich zwar schon auf dem gleichen Platz mit einigen Menschen gewesen, aber ich glaubte, dass die Atmosphäre auf dem Friedhof die Blutlust mehr oder weniger gestillt oder unterdrückt hatte…in einer High School würde es sicherlich um einiges schwerer werden…

„Wie wollt ihr mich daran gewöhnen?", fragte ich leicht irritiert.

Alice und Edward wechselten einen schnellen Blick und Alice fing an zu erklären: „Ich hatte gedacht, wir gehen mit dir nach dem Jagen erst mal etwas durchs Dorf. Dort sind nicht viele Menschen…wenn du besser wirst, können wir auch mal nach Carlisle selber gehen…Du brauchst sowieso neue Kleider…"

Ich rollte mit den Augen…aber tatsächlich stimmte es…An der Carlisle High School gab es eine Uniformpflicht…Ich würde den ganzen Tag in einer weißen Bluse, einem blauen Pullover darüber und dem klassischen Schuluniform-Faltenrock herumlaufen.

Ich seufzte ergeben und nickte. „Wann fangen wir an?"

„Wir könnten einen Spatziergang machen, wenn du willst…vielleicht treffen wir ein paar Menschen.", schlug Edward vor und nahm meine Hand.

Ich nickte leicht, froh darüber, dass wir eben erst Jagen waren.

Alice lächelte und schien Edward in Gedanken etwas zu fragen. Er nickte kaum merklich und Alice wandte sich mir zu. „Ich komme erst morgen mit…Heute hab ich noch etwas zu tun."

Ich war mir sicher, dass sie Edward eigentlich nur mit mir alleine lassen wollte, um uns ein paar Stunden für uns zu gewähren.

Als wir ein paar Minuten später aus dem Haus traten, war die Sonne von einer dichten Wolkendecke verdeckt…Wette niemals gegen Alice…

Wir verließen das Grundstück und betraten die Hauptstraße. Meine Hand lag in Edwards.

„Gefällt es dir hier?", fragte er leise.

Ich nickte. „Es ist wunderschön."

Es war nicht ganz so grün wie Forks….oder besser: von einem anderen Grün…hier war es hellgrün, während der Wald und die Wiesen in Forks eher dunkelgrün waren…

„Es regnet nicht ganz so oft, aber ich denke, wir kommen schon durch die Jahre.", meinte er. „Von all den Orten, an denen wir bisher waren, gefällt mir dieser, mit Ausnahme von Forks, am Besten."

Ich lächelte. „Es ist wunderschön hier. Ich hab mich nur noch nicht ganz damit abgefunden englische Schuluniformen zu tragen…"

„Du siehst in allem gut aus…", entgegnete er.

Ich sah zu ihm auf. „Lass das."

„Was denn?", er zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lass es, dich über mich lustig zu machen.", grummelte ich.

„Das tue ich nicht…Ich meine es vollkommen ernst.", murmelte er.

Ich blieb stehen und sah zu ihm auf. Edward strich mir sanft eine der dunkelbraunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind in meine Augen geweht hatte.

„Für mich bist du das Schönste Lebewesen, das es auf dieser Welt geben kann.", flüsterte er, während er sich zu mir herunter beugte. Sein Atem war absolut berauschend, aber in dem Moment, als unsere Lippen sich berührten, traf mich ein Geruch, den ich so nie wahrgenommen hatte. Der Westwind wehte mir den Geruch von zwei Kindern, die ausgelassen auf einem Spielplatz spielten direkt ins Gesicht…Mein Körper versteifte sich fast automatisch in Edwards Armen und ich spürte, wie mein Mund sich mit dem bittersüßen Gift füllte.

Ein leises Grollen entwich meiner Kehle und Edward legte seine Hand um meine Hüfte.

„Ganz ruhig bleiben. Versuch dich an ihren Geruch zu gewöhnen.", seine Stimme war – wie immer - sanft und ruhig, er strahlte vollkommene Gelassenheit aus und war doch bereit, jeden Moment umzukehren.

Mein Blick fixierte die beiden blonden Mädchen, wahrscheinlich Geschwister, die gerade auf die Schaukeln zu rannten. Ihr helles Lachen klang laut in meinem Kopf und der süße Geruch ihres Blutes war fast unerträglich….Ich konnte mir in diesem Moment absolut nicht vorstellen, wie Edward es geschafft hatte, so lange bei mir zu sein und mich trotzdem nicht zu verletzen….Meine Schwäche frustrierte mich…Aber langsam schien es besser zu werden…Edwards steinerne Brust neben mir hob und senkte sich regelmäßig und ich beruhigte mich langsam. Ich könnte trotzdem schwören, dass meine Augenfarbe immer noch kohlrabenschwarz war. Ich schaffte es schließlich, den Geruch der beiden Mädchen komplett in den Hintergrund zu stellen und mich wieder auf Edwards Gesicht zu konzentrieren.

„Sehr gut.", lobte er, als ich mich einigermaßen entspannt hatte. In diesem Moment kamen zwei junge Frauen auf den Spielplatz zu – eine davon wahrscheinlich die Mutter der beiden Kleinen – und mich traf erneut ein Geruch, den ich nicht mehr gewohnt war…Es war anders…Die erwachsenen Frauen – sie waren beide an die 30 – rochen nicht so süß wie die Mädchen, eher….nach Minze…Ich schaffte es relativ gut, entspannt zu bleiben und brachte es sogar irgendwie fertig, zu lächeln und grüßend die Hand zu heben.

„Hilary, Liz! Kommt ihr bitte….wir wollen weitergehen…", rief die Mutter.

Die beiden Mädchen – ich schätzte sie auf knappe 5 Jahre – rannten an uns vorbei zu ihren Müttern, ich hielt die Luft an und warf Edward einen „Lass-uns-weitergehen"-Blick zu. Er verstand mich und zog mich lächelnd in seine Arme, als wir die Straße entlanggingen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise. Ich nickte.

„Es ist noch etwas ungewohnt…", murmelte ich, als er nichts sagte.

Edward nickte. „Aber du wirst bald besser werden…"

„Edward?"

„Hmmm?"

„Ist es immer so, dass Kinder anders riechen, als Erwachsene?", fragte ich.

„Ja. Und je nach Alter und Geschlecht gibt es auch Unterschiede…Du wirst bald in der Lage sein, individuell Gerüche heraus zu filtern, aber momentan nimmst du alles noch etwas eintönig wahr.", erklärte er.

„Also hat jeder Mensch einen eigenen Geruch.", stellte ich fest.

Er nickte abermals. „Ja…aber auch jeder Vampir riecht individuell…Für mich riechst du zum Beispiel anders, als für Alice oder Rosalie."

Ich lächelte. „Rieche ich für dich immer noch so gut?"

„Besser."

In diesem Moment war ich froh, dass ich meinen Körper daran hindern konnte, rot zu werden…

Wir kamen an einem alten Gebäude an, dessen Außenwände komplett aus roten Backsteinen waren.

„Das ist das Rathaus.", murmelte er leise.

Ich konnte die Menschen im Inneren des Hauses hören, konnte hören, wie sich zwei Frauen über irgendwelche Steuererklärungen stritten, wie ein kleiner Junge für seinen Hund eine Marke bestellte und dann hörte ich, wie ein Paar standesamtlich heiratete.

Edward drückte meine Hand.

Ich konnte die Braut sehen, die in einem Traum von Kleid aus der Türe kam und ihren Mann, der aussah, als würde er sie niemals wieder loslassen wollen.

Ich konnte spüren, wie glücklich sie waren und die Euphorie in der Luft war fast greifbar….Es fiel mir schwerer bei einer solchen Stimmung ruhig zu bleiben und Edward zog mich relativ schnell wieder weiter. Wir waren wieder eine Weile gegangen, als Edward erstarrte.

Ich sah verwundert zu ihm auf, aber er bedeutete mir, still zu sein….So stand er ungefähr eine Minute lang da, bis er die Augen öffnete und mich ansah.

„Wir müssen zurück…Alice hat mir gerade eine ihrer Visionen gesendet….Es wird sich in 20 Minuten hier ein Junge aus Versehen eine Schürfwunde zuziehen….ich denke nicht, dass du dem schon gewachsen bist."

Ich nickte und drehte auf dem Absatz um.

Wir waren viel schneller zu Hause, als ich gedacht hatte, obwohl wir nicht rannten.

Edward schloss die Tür auf und rief: „Wir sind wieder da!"

Das wäre mit Sicherheit nicht nötig gewesen, denn ich war mir Sicher, dass der Rest der Familie schon längst von unserer Anwesenheit wusste.

In den nächsten Wochen machte ich immer wieder Ausflüge und Spatziergänge mit Edward oder Alice und ich genoss die Zeit sehr…Vor allem Alice und ich lernten uns immer besser kennen und meine Beziehung zu Edward war stärker und intensiver als je zuvor.

Wir trafen die beiden Mädchen Hilary und Liz, die eigentlich Elizabeth hieß, wieder. Nach ein paar Mal, die wir nur am Rand gestanden hatten, fühlte ich mich sicher genug, mich auf eine Bank des Spielplatzes zu setzen und ihnen aus der Nähe zuzusehen. Sie schienen beide ganz begeistert von uns und bombardierten mich schon früh mit Fragen…warum waren wir hier her gekommen, wie alt war ich….Dinge, die kleine Kinder eben wissen wollten…Auch ihre Mutter – Sophie – lernte ich kennen und so erfuhren wir, dass der Vater der Kinder bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war….Obwohl mir irgendwas sagte, dass diese Geschichte nicht ganz stimmte, ließ ich sie so dastehen.

Beide Kinder waren überdurchschnittlich hübsch und – genau wie ihre Mutter – hätten sie gut in Werbekataloge gepasst….ich war mir aber absolut sicher, dass sie keine Vampire waren…

Edward bemerkte irgendwann, dass sowohl Sophie als auch die beiden Kinder ihre Gedanken besser abschotten konnten, als es für Menschen normal war und wir versuchten in den nächsten Tagen heraus zu finden, was der Grund für dieses – vielleicht auch unbewusste – Verhalten war.

„Warum wohnt ihr eigentlich nicht hier im Stadtzentrum…?", fragte Liz, als wir wieder auf der Bank saßen.

„Wir finden unser Haus sehr schön…Es ist viel ruhiger als hier…", antwortete ich.

„Können wir euch mal besuchen kommen?", fragte Hilary weiter.

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, das wäre nicht so gut, Hilary…"

Die beiden zogen vollkommen identische Schnuten und Liz fragte: „Dann sag uns wenigstens, wie es aussieht…"

Ich lachte. „Es ist groß und hell…mit einer ganz großen Wendeltreppe, die ins erste Stockwerk führt."

„In so einem Haus will ich heiraten.", rief Liz begeistert…

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lachte wieder.

„Ich heirate Edward.", meinte Hilary. Edwards Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, als er einen schnellen Blick mit mir wechselte.

„Ich fürchte, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, der ist schon vergeben….", meinte ich und zog Edward spielerisch Besitz ergreifend an mich.

Sie lachten beide hell und Liz fragte: „Seid ihr verheiratet, Bella?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir sind erst siebzehn…"

Ich spürte, wie Edward mich von der Seite ansah.


	9. Kapitel 8: Ankunft in Arras

Kapitel 8 : Ankunft in Arras

„Bella!", rief Alice mich zu sich. Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass wir vor einem kleinen Laden für Schuluniformen standen.

Alice zog mich in den Laden und wir wurden sofort von einer schlanken, rothaarigen Frau mit markantem, schottischem Akzent begrüßt.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Hazel, wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Wir brauchen eine Schuluniform für meine Schwester Bella und ich würde gerne die Bestellung abholen, die mein Bruder hier aufgegeben hat.", erklärte Alice.

Hazel nickte und führte uns in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

„Wie heißt denn dein Bruder, Liebes?", fragte sie an Alice gewandt.

„Emmet Cullen, Ma'am.", antwortete Alice.

„Nenn mich einfach nur Hazel.", entgegnete die ältere Frau mit einem Lächeln, während sie einige Taschen aus dem Schrank holte und mich ansah.

„Welche Größe?"

Alice antwortete ihr und Hazel zog zielsicher eines der Outfits heraus und gab es mir mit einem Wink zur Umkleidekabine. Es bestand aus einem knielangen Faltenrock aus dunkelblauem Stoff, einer weißen Bluse und einem Pullunder passend zum Rock.

Außerdem gab es mehrere Schulsweater für die kalten Wintertage (da ich als Vampir nicht frieren konnte, waren sie für mich auch nicht mehr als Attrappe.)

Als ich vollkommen umgezogen aus der Kabine trat, klappten Hazel und Alice förmlich die Kiefer herunter.

„Bella, das geht ganz und gar nicht…"

Ich wirbelte herum, zu der Ecke des Raumes aus der die mir so vertraute melodische Stimme gekommen war…Da stand MEIN Edward wie immer vollkommen gelassen an die Wand gelehnt.

„Warum nicht…?", fragte ich etwas verunsichert. (Ich nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Alice Hazel irgendetwas fragte, und die beiden sich von uns entfernten.)

„Das soll eine Schuluniform sein, Bella….Sie ist NICHT dafür gemacht, so gut auszusehen….", murmelte er und kam langsam näher.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich.

Er antwortete nicht, kam nur noch näher und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille, dann erhellte ein göttliches Lächeln sein Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich es hasse, dich zu teilen…", grollte er leise, dicht an meinem Ohr.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn leicht belustigt an, aber bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er seine Lippen schon auf meine gesenkt und ich versank (wie immer) tief in seinen Armen, nicht willens, ihn noch einmal loszulassen.

„Edward, Bella!", rief Alice durch den Raum. Edward löste sich mit einem sanften Lächeln von mir und strich mit dem Finger über meine Wange, die Augen so voller Liebe, dass ich den Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich.

„Du bist mein Leben, Bella.", entgegnete er schlicht.

Als wir 20 Minuten später wieder ins Auto stiegen, fühlte ich mich so normal, wie seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag im Krankenhaus nicht mehr.

Der Tag, an dem Carlisle mit die Nachricht mitgeteilt hatte, die mein Leben verändert hatte…Die menschlichen Wasen um uns vergaß ich fast vollkommen und als wir zu Hause waren, lächelte Carlisle mir zu, nachdem Edward ihm von meinen Fortschritten erzählt hatte. In diesem Moment sah ich etwas in den Augen des uralten Vampirs...es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich bemerkte, dass es Stolz war. Dieser kleine Moment ließ mich wissen, dass ich ein Teil dieser Familie war und das war ein Gedanke, der mich mehr als alles andere glücklich machte.

Der erste Tag an der neuen Schule erinnerte mich sehr an den, den ich damals in Forks erlebt hatte – mit einem Unterschied: Edward war da, immer an meiner Seite und es verging kein Moment in dem er nicht meine Hand hielt…Die Lehrer waren denen aus Forks im Grunde nicht unähnlich, aber die englischen Lehrer waren um einiges strenger als die amerikanischen.

Es gab – genau wie in Forks – eine Kantine, in der wir etwas „zu essen" bekamen.

„Was würde passieren, wenn ich jetzt etwas davon essen würde?", fragte ich Edward aus Langeweile.

„Nichts, weil du deinen Körper dazu bringen kannst, es anzunehmen….", antwortete er lächelnd.

Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Die Wände waren von einem tristen Grau und auch die Tische und Stühle ließen deutlich erkennen, dass wir in einer Schule waren…Ich konnte durch mein überdurchschnittlich gutes Gehör die Schüler um mich herum belauschen, aber sie sagten nichts, das mich interessiert hätte…genau die gleichen, langweiligen High-School-Gespräche wie in Forks…Man sprach über Jungs beziehungsweise Mädchen oder wetterte darüber, wie streng die Lehrer doch seien oder wie viele Hausaufgaben man doch hatte…Es wurde mit der Zeit sehr nervig…

Ich konnte außerdem jedes Gefühl im Raum spüren…den Frust über eine schlechte Bionote bei einem Mädchen mit wild gelockten Haaren am Tisch neben uns, die Freude auf die baldigen Ferien, die irgendwie allgegenwärtig schien und die Liebe und das Vertrauen ineinander, bei einem Pärchen, das direkt gegenüber von uns am Fenster saß.

„Es ist nur die erste Zeit so.", murmelte Jasper, als er meine Verwirrtheit bemerkte. Ich lächelte leicht und er ergänzte: „Zumindest für dich…"

Dann fiel mir auf, dass es für ihn ja immer so war…

„Wir müssen gehen.", murmelte Edward dicht an meinem Ohr.

Ich nickte und stand gleichzeitig mit ihm auf, um mein unberührtes Tablett zum Müll zu tragen.

Die nächste Woche verlief relativ ruhig und ich kam immer mehr in einen leichten Alltagstrott…Wir distanzierten uns zunehmend von den Anderen (oder sie distanzierten sich von uns) und deshalb lernte ich keine neuen Leute kennen….

Meine Lehrer waren alle in Ordnung, bis auf meinen Mathelehrer Mr. Mayner…Er schien es irgendwie auf mich abgesehen zu haben, vor allem war er einfach grausam…

„Lilly?", ich erwachte aus meiner üblichen „Mathe-Trance" und sah ihn an.

„Könntest du bitte das Licht anschalten?"

Ein Knurren entwich unwillkürlich meiner Kehle und Edward stupste mich warnend an…Der Lehrer, der – nebenbei bemerkt - direkt neben besagtem Schalter stand, grinste diabolisch bei der Aussicht, mich durch den Raum laufen zu lassen, weil ich diejenige war, die – im Gegensatz zu ihm – diagonal das Zimmer durchqueren musste….

Ich stand kochend vor Wut auf und ging – so würdevoll wie irgend möglich – zum Schalter, aber bevor meine Finger das Plastik berührten erschütterte ein kurzer, lauter Knall das Zimmer, als die Sicherung rausflog.

Eine viel zu lange Zeit war es sehr still…dann regte sich Mr. Mayner…

„Was war das, Lilly?", fragte er gefährlich ruhig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Mayner.", antwortete ich, wobei ich versuchte, meine Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Ich glaube, die Sicherung ist rausgeflogen."

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, Bella, aber ich denke, dass du deine Kräfte auch unbewusst einsetzt…wenn du wütend wirst zum Beispiel.", sagte Carlisle. Seine Stimme war ruhig und leise…Ich war vollkommen ausgelaugt, an die Minuten nach dem Stromausfall konnte ich mich kaum erinnern…Alles was ich wusste, war, dass Edward mich heimgebracht hatte und Carlisle angerufen hatte.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte ich langsam.

„Ich denke, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Frankreich, weil du die Kontrolle über deine Kräfte auf keinen Fall noch einmal verlieren darfst…Das könnte sich nicht nur darauf auswirken, dass wir unbemerkt bleiben, sondern auch auf deine Gesundheit und die deiner Mitmenschen.", erklärte Carlisle. „Wir brechen heute schon nach Arras auf."

Edward nickte leicht und strich mir sanft über die Wange. „Versuch zu schlafen, mein Engel."

Ich nickte nur noch, dann brachen die dichten Wogen des Schlafes über mir zusammen.

Edward POV

„Was passiert jetzt mit ihr?", fragte ich leise.

Carlisle sah mich ernst an. „Sie wird sich erholen, aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich versuchen, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen…Sie könnte wer weiß was anrichten, wenn sie wütend wird…"

Ich nickte leicht und stand auf. „Ich packe unsere Sachen."

Bella POV

Ich wachte in Edwards Armen auf und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich realisierte, wo wir waren.

„Wir sind im Auto, Bella.", murmelte er. Ich setzte mich auf und bemerkte, dass nicht Edward sondern Alice fuhr.

Ich lag auf der Rückbank des Volvos, meinen Kopf in Edwards Schoß gebettet.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte ich leise.

„Schon in Frankreich…Du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen…Wir sind in ca. 20 Minuten da.", antwortete Alice. „Louis wird auf uns warten."

Es dämmerte – was ein Vorteil für uns war, weil die Regenwolken, die eigentlich angekündigt waren immer noch ausblieben.

„Emmet und Rose sind nicht mitgekommen…Sie machen lieber Urlaub in Irland.", meinte Jasper, auf meinen fragenden Blick hin.

„Sind wir nur zu viert?", fragte ich langsam.

„Nein, Carlisle und Esme sind dabei…Sie fahren direkt hinter uns."

20 Minuten später stiegen wir auf einem großen Marktplatz aus und sofort trat ein junger Mann auf uns zu. Er hatte dunkle, lange Haare und trug eine lange schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd, das vollkommen im Kontrast zu seiner bleichen Gesichtsfarbe stand…Aber es war etwas an ihm, das mich noch mehr in seinen Bann zog….Seine Augen…sie waren von einem hellen silber-grau und ich hatte keine Ahnung, woran das lag und von was er sich ernährte…

„Guten Abend, Carlisle, mein lieber Freund.", er streckte die Hand aus und Carlisle ergriff sie und schüttelte sie.

„Louis. Wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen.", sagte er ruhig. „darf ich vorstellen: meine Frau Esme und unsere Kinder Alice und Jasper und Bella und Edward."

In diesem Moment nahm Edward meine Hand.

„Bella…Ich habe schon einiges von dir gehört.", murmelte Louis und schüttelte meine Hand.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir helfen wollen.", sagte ich höflich.

„Oh, bitte nenn mich Louis und lass das „Sie" weg…", meinte er. Ich nickte.

„Dann lasst uns mal gehen.", er führte uns zu einer großen, schweren Eichentür, die in einen unterirdischen Gang führte…Die ersten Minuten ging es steil bergab, aber dann ebnete sich der Weg.

Edward wich nicht von meiner Seite und auch seine Hand löste er keinen Moment von meiner…

In diesem Moment blieb Louis stehen und ich bemerkte eine weitere Tür und als er sie öffnete klappte mir förmlich der Kiefer herunter.

Wir kamen in ein riesiges Zimmer – Saal wäre wohl eine bessere Bezeichnung – mit schweren Roten Vorhängen vor den nicht wirklich nützlichen Fenstern…wie gesagt, wir waren unter der Erde…in einer Ecke des Raumes standen mehrere Meter hohe Bücherregale voller uralter Bücher und davor waren einige mit rotem Samt bezogene Sofas und Sessel. Rechts neben der Tür befand sich etwas, das aussah wie der Arbeitsbereich…ein großer Schreibtisch – dem von Carlisle nicht unähnlich – aus Mahagoni und ein passender Thronartiger Stuhl standen dort.

Ansonsten war das Zimmer hauptsächlich voller Bücher und anderer alter Gegenstände wie alter Globusse und Pergamentrollen…Es sah aus, wie ich mir das Zimmer eines uralten Professors vorstellte….Dabei konnte Louis keine 30 gewesen sein, als er gebissen wurde….

Es gab drei Türen, die nochmals in andere Räume führten und einen prachtvollen blutroten Teppich.

„Setzt euch…", wies Louis uns an und deutete auf die „Sofaecke".

Wir taten wie uns geheißen – Edward war immer noch neben mir und legte seinen Arm nun um meine Schulter.

„Also…ich denke, ich werde großteils mit Bella ihr kleines Problem beseitigen und ihr habt Zeit für euch…", schlug er vor.

Carlisle nickte. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Danke Louis."

Er winkte lächelnd ab. „Ihr seht etwas erschöpft aus…Wollt ihr euch nicht eure Zimmer ansehen?"

Wir nickten und er erhob sich wieder und führte uns zu der Tür an der Breitseite des Raumes.

Sie führte in einen hell erleuchteten Gang, der mehrere Meter lang war und der seinerseits noch Mal zu ungefähr 10 Zimmern führte. Auch hier dominierte die Farbe rot…irgendwie musste Louis ein Fable dafür haben…

Wir kamen zur 3. Tür und Louis blieb stehen. „Hier sind zwei Zimmer für Alice und Jasper und Carlisle und Esme. Edward und Bella, ihr könnt eins weiter schlafen…", er wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Türen und ich zog Edward an der Hand zu unserer.

Als wir den Raum betraten musste ich erst einmal schlucken aufgrund der Größe…Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass unter der Erde so viel sein konnte…Es war ein Wohnzimmer…offensichtlich, denn außer einigen Bücherregalen – dieses Mal mit etwas neueren Büchern – und einem Sofa stand nichts im Raum, abgesehen von einem Konzertflügel, der um einiges größer und mit Sicherheit teurer als der von Edward war….Dem flog förmlich die Kinnlade herunter, als er langsam auf das schwarze Instrument zuging und fast sanft über das Holz strich, um die Verdeckklappe zu öffnen und leicht über die Tasten zu streichen.

Ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge und er spielte kurz und einhändig die Grobmelodie meines Schlafliedes an und sah mich auf diese Weise an, die mir verlässlich das Herz schmelzen ließ.

Langsam winkte er mich zu sich und setzte sich auf den breiten Klavierhocker, bevor er mich auf seinen Schoß zog.

Ich lehnte mich an ihn, während er eine neue Melodie anklingen ließ…Sie hatte Passagen von meinem Schlaflied, aber ansonsten waren die sanften Töne mir vollkommen fremd.

„Wann hast du das geschrieben?", fragte ich leise nachdem ich seine Nasenspitze geküsst hatte.

Er lächelte dieses schiefe Lächeln, das ich so an ihm liebte. „Das ging mir gerade im Kopf herum.", murmelte er und bevor ich weiter fragen konnte, hatte er meine Lippen schon mit einem weiteren Kuss verschlossen.

In diesem Moment klopfte es.

„Herein?", rief ich nachdem ich mich sanft von Edward gelöst hatte.

Louis steckte den Kopf zur Türe herein und lächelte leicht. „Bella, Edward…ich hoffe ich störe nicht…Carlisle hat mir von deinem „Unfall" in der Schule erzählt und ich würde gerne heute schon mit den ersten Übungen anfangen, eben damit du solche Dinge nicht mehr machst…wäre das in Ordnung für dich?"

Mit einem Blick auf Edward, der anscheinend nichts dagegen ein zu wenden hatte, nickte ich und stand auf, nicht ohne Edward noch einen sanften Abschiedskuss zu geben, den Louis abermals mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Der ältere Vampir führte mich wieder den Gang entlang in das große Zimmer und von dort in die Tür rechts von der, aus der wir eben gekommen waren.

Der Raum war kleiner und beinhaltete nur einen Schreibtisch, ein einzelnes Regal und ein paar bequem aussehende Stühle.

„Setz dich, Bella."

Ich folgte der Aufforderung und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

„Wo fangen wir an…Ich denke, es wäre am Besten, wenn du mir erst einmal von deiner „Geburt" als Vampir erzählst…Ich denke, Carlisle hat dich verwandelt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er zog überrascht die Brauen hoch.

„Nein, Edward hat mich verwandelt…Wir waren seit fast zwei Jahren zusammen, als ich erfuhr, dass ich Krebs hatte…Es gab keinen Weg, mich vollständig zu heilen und so verzichtete ich auf irgendwelche Therapien und am Ende hat er mich verwandelt.", erzählte ich.

„Nur noch mal für mein Verständnis. Er war zwei Jahre mit dir zusammen und hat dich niemals verwandelt?"

Ich nickte und er sah aufrichtig beeindruckt aus. „Der Junge hat eine beträchtliche Selbstbeherrschung…Ich vermute du bist _la tua cantante_, nicht?"

Ich nickte abermals. „Das hat Aro damals jedenfalls gesagt…"

„Ich selbst habe das erst ein Mal erlebt und diese Begegnung endete mit dem Tod von der Frau….wäre Carlisle nicht gewesen, würde sie noch immer tot sein…nicht wahr, Jane?", er drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür, wo eine wunderschöne Vampirfrau stand.

Sie hatte lange braune Haare, die ihr fließend über den Rücken wallten und goldenfarbene Augen. Ihr Gesicht war sehr markant und trotzdem rundlich und sie war um die 1:70 groß und unglaublich schlank…ihr Lächeln war ehrlich und erinnerungsselig.

„Guten Abend, mein Name ist Jane.", sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich schüttelte sie.

„Jane war diejenige, die ich damals fast getötet hatte…Sie verdankt ihr Leben Carlisle…"

Jane nickte leicht. „Ich gehe jetzt Jason abholen…"

Louis nickte und Jane ging – mit einem letzten Lächeln in meine Richtung wieder.

„Jason ist ihr Freund.", erklärte Louis geduldig.

„Ich dachte ihr seid…", fing ich an, aber Louis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war einmal…es hat sich einiges geändert…Jane hat ihn auf der Durchreise kennen gelernt und sich in ihn verliebt, also habe ich ihn verwandelt…"

Das warf einige Fragen auf, die ich aber nicht stellen wollte…

„Also…lass uns fortfahren…Was genau, denkst du, ist dein Problem?"

Ich seufzte. „Ich kann meine Kraft nicht kontrollieren…Ich kann nicht abschätzen, wie heftig ich sie einsetze…Und ich bin fast immer über die Maßen erschöpft.", meinte ich.

Er nickte. „Das hat Carlisle mir auch erzählt…Was kannst du denn tun?"

„Ich kann schlafen und essen und ich kann auch Edward dazu bringen zu schlafen und zu essen…und ich kann Dinge, wie die Sicherung rausfliegen lassen…", ich lächelte.

„Ok…ich habe die Vermutung, dass du – wie ich – jede Materie verändern kannst…oder eben beeinflussen kannst…Das gilt für Menschen genauso wie für Vampire und auch Dinge….Ich denke, du kannst Dinge fliegen lassen und ich glaube sogar, dass du dich selbst unsichtbar machen kannst, oder dass du verhindern kannst, dass dein Körper auf Sonnenlicht reagiert.", endete er.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das alles sollte ich können?

„Ok, Bella…was ich dir jetzt sage, ist sehr wichtig….Wenn meine Theorie stimmt…und du mit etwas Übung uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über jede Materie hast, dann könntest du einer der mächtigsten Vampire auf dieser Welt sein…Diese Kraft kann ein Segen und ein Fluch sein…Du musst lernen sie einzusetzen, aber was du vor allem lernen musst, ist, wann du sie einsetzt…Es gibt Dinge, die werden dich mehr schwächen als andere…und du musst dir immer über deine eigenen Grenzen bewusst sein…"

Ich nickte.

„Gut…wollen wir anfangen?"

„Ja…was soll ich tun?", fragte ich leise und leicht nervös. Louis schob mir ein kleines Buch hin. „Bring es dazu, zu fliegen…Stell dir genau das vor, was du bewirken willst…Du musst am Anfang geistig voll dabei sein…"

Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mir mit aller Kraft das Buch vor, wie es über unseren Köpfen schwebte, aber als ich die Augen öffnete, lag es immer noch ganz genau da, wo es war…

„Du darfst nicht so schnell aufgeben.", meinte er, als ich seufzte. „Versuche es noch Mal und dieses Mal, lass deine Augen offen."

Ich fixierte das Buch und konzentrierte mich darauf, dass es flog….und es klappte…das Buch schwebte einige Zentimeter über der Tischkante, bis es in meiner Hand landete.

Louis lächelte. „Sehr gut. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut.", meinte ich. „Nicht wirklich müde."

„In Ordnung. Dann versuchen wir jetzt etwas anderes. Hol mir eins der Bücher der oberen Reihe im Regal…"

Die Reihe war mehrere Meter von unseren Köpfen entfernt und ich konzentrierte mich auf ein altes Exemplar von „Hamlet", das sogleich auf mich zugeschwebt kam.

„Das scheinst du begriffen zu haben…Versuch mir ein Buch aus dem anderen Zimmer zu holen…"

Ich versuchte mir den großen Raum vorzustellen, die Regale und die Bücher darin…Dann stellte ich mir wieder eines vor, dass durch den Raum, auf die Tür zugeschwebt kam…Sie war verschlossen…

„Du musst sie öffnen…jetzt musst du dich auf zwei Dinge konzentrieren…"

Die Tür öffnete sich…und das Buch schwebte weiter auf uns zu, aber zwei Meter vor meinem Stuhl, fing es an, abzusinken, genauso wie meine Kraft…

„Benutze deine Hand, um es zu führen…"

Ich streckte meine Hand nach dem Buch aus und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hielt ich es sicher verwahrt in der Rechten.

„Du lernst sehr schnell, Bella…Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin etwas müde, aber es reicht noch…", murmelte ich.

„Wie gesagt, du musst deine Grenzen kennen…Würdest du mir bitte folgen?", er stand auf und ich ging hinter ihm her – wieder in den großen Raum.

„Ich will, dass du versuchst, unsichtbar zu werden, Bella."

„Wie bitte?"

„Stell dir vor, dass du unsichtbar wirst.", wiederholte er ruhig und wies auf einen großen Spiegel an der Wand. Ich starrte lange auf mein Spiegelbild – bis es plötzlich zu flackern begann…und dann wurde mir schwindelig…

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise. Ich nickte und setzte mich auf den Stuhl zu dem er mich führte. Seine Stimme beruhigte meinen „Kreislauf" und er drückte mir einen Becher in die Hand…ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, woher er den hatte, aber der rote Inhalt roch sehr nach Rehblut.

Nachdem ich getrunken hatte, war mir schon wohler und ich blinzelte einige Male.

„Ich denke, es ist gut für heute.", murmelte ich. Er nickte.

In diesem Moment kam Jane abermals zur Türe herein, ihr folgte ein junger Vampir, allerhöchstens 19, dunkle, wellige Haare, die bis zur Schulter reichten, topasfarbene Augen – seine waren deutlich dunkler, als ihre. Er war ca. 10 cm größer als sie und sehr muskulös (allerdings nicht so bullig und Bärenartig wie Emmet, er hatte eher etwas von Edwards oder Jaspers Figur). Sein Gesicht war kantig mit markanten Wangenknochen und einem schmalen Kinn.

„Hallo Louis…Bella.", begrüßte uns Jane erneut. „Das ist Jason, Bella, mein Freund."

Ich lächelte ihm leicht zu und schüttelte seine Hand…

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.", seine Stimme war unglaublich schön – fast so schön wie die von Edward (natürlich konnte nichts in der Welt Edward jemals überbieten – schon gar nicht für mich) und sie klang sehr musikalisch.

„Edward…komm rein…", rief Louis, sein Blick lag auf der Tür in meinem Rücken…Dort stand mein Engel – sein schiefes Lächeln auf dem engelsgleichen Gesicht und kam auf mich zu, um mir den Arm um die Taille zu legen.

„Edward, das sind Jane und Jason.", stellte ich vor. „Das ist mein Freund Edward."

Edward nickte den Beiden lächelnd zu und zog mich etwas enger an sich…Ich genoss seine Nähe und lehnte mich leicht an ihn.

„Ich denke, ihr geht euch besser ausruhen…", sagte Louis. „Vor allem du, Bella. Wir machen morgen früh weiter."

Ich nickte und ging mit Edward wieder zu unserem Zimmer.

„Und? Wie war's?"

Ich seufzte. „Es ist ziemlich schwierig und trotzdem hab ich einige Fortschritte gemacht…"

Er öffnete die Tür zu unserem Zimmer. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass wir zwei weitere Räume haben…", meinte er wobei er mich zu einer weiteren Tür führte und diese aufmachte. Wir waren in einem Schlafzimmer, das wahrscheinlich nur der Vollständigkeit halber hier war. Das riesige alte Himmelbett nahm einen Großteil des Zimmers ein, der restliche Platz ging für den großen dunkelbraunen Kleiderschrank drauf. Die Wände waren in einem cremefarbenen Ton gestrichen und die Vorhänge des Bettes waren dunkelblau – endlich mal kein rot…Edward lächelte, als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, deine Sachen auszupacken.", meinte er. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn spielerisch schmollend an.

„Bella, mein Engel, lass es…Du wirst niemals richtig Angst einflößend aussehen, wenn du schmollst.", er gluckste leicht und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über mein Nasenbein, woraufhin ich lachen musste…

Er grinste und ließ seine Finger über mein Gesicht wandern, aber es war nicht die Berührung, die mich inne halten ließ – vielmehr war es der Ausdruck in seinen Augen…Edward war ernst…das war kein neckisches über das Gesicht streichen…Ich konnte einiges in seinen Augen sehen; dass er abwog, ob er tun konnte, was er vorhatte, nicht, weil es mich verletzen konnte, wie ich es von ihm eigentlich gewohnt war – jetzt konnte er mich nicht mehr verletzen, zumindest nicht mehr körperlich...Edward war am Abwägen, ob ich es tolerieren würde – ob ich zustimmen würde…

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte ich, woraufhin er sanft lächelte, die topasfarbenen Augen wurden unendlich liebevoll und spiegelten Jahrzehntelanges Warten wieder – auf mich…er hatte auf mich gewartet, ohne es jemals zu bemerken…und jetzt hatte er mich…ich war verwandelt und alles, was ihn bisher vielleicht davon abgehalten hatte, mir näher zu kommen – seine sorgfältig errichteten Grenzen – waren jetzt nichtig…Er konnte mich nicht umbringen – ich war schon tot…

„Was denkst du?", fragte ich leise. „Sag mir, was du fühlst, Edward."

„Ich frage mich, wie ich so etwas wie dich verdiene…", murmelte er. „Und das einzige, was ich fühle ist unendliche Liebe zu dir, mein Engel."

Ich lächelte…wäre ich menschlich, hätte ich jetzt eine Träne verdrückt…so gerührt war ich von seinem doch recht einfachen Liebesgeständnis.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Edwards kühle Finger über meinen Hals strichen – über die feine Bissnarbe, die er mir vor kaum 2 Monaten zugefügt hatte – es kam mir unglaublich lange vor, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich damals noch in einem Krankenbett der Intensivstation von Forks gelegen hatte…Die Spitze seines Zeigefingers verharrte genau da, wo seine rassisiermesserscharfen Zähne sich damals in meinen Hals gegraben hatten…ich erschauderte…anscheinend war das eine sehr empfindliche Stelle bei Vampiren…ich würde es bald bei ihm ausprobieren…

Sein Finger wanderte zu meinem Nacken und er zog mich sanft aber bestimmt weiter zu sich.

Als unsere Lippen sich trafen, war alles anders, als vorher…Ich ließ mich zum ersten Mal komplett fallen und überließ ihm die Kontrolle – ihm und meinen Instinkten.


	10. Kapitel 9: Training

AN: ich danke dir, für deine lieben Reviews, spike. Ich hoffe, die story gefällt dir auch weiterhin, die nächsten zwei Kapitel sind dir gewidmet und dank für dein Interesse.

An alle anderen: für konstruktive Kritik hab ich immer ein Ohr offen.

Danke und einen guten Start in die Schule, für die, die noch gehen.

Kapitel 9: Training

Ich wachte in den Armen von Edward auf – irgendwie war ich eingeschlafen, ohne es zu merken…Er blickte liebevoll auf mich herab und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Engel.", flüsterte er und strich sanft über meine zerzausten Haare.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", fragte ich.

„Vier oder fünf Stunden…genau weiß ich es nicht, weil du mich auch zum schlafen gebracht hast…", murmelte er.

Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder zurück auf seine Kühle Brust – zu meinem Glück trug er kein T-Shirt – und kuschelte mich enger an ihn.

„Wie viel Uhr ist denn?"

Er lehnte sich etwas zur Seite und antwortete dann: „Es ist viertel vor vier."

„Morgens?"

„Ja."

Ich stöhnte leise und drehte mich etwas. „Das ist doch mitten in der Nacht."

„Bella…normale Vampire können nicht schlafen…Aber diese Jane dachte eben darüber nach, uns einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten…von daher wirst du vielleicht…ähm…etwas anziehen wollen?"

Ich wurde rot – wie ich es hasste und schälte mich aus dem Bettlaken, um das Zimmer zu durchqueren, und zum Schrank zu gehen.

Ich zog selbst eine relativ bequeme Hose und eines seiner T-Shirts an, was er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte…Ich warf ihm auch ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans zu, sein Kommentar von wegen: „Wieso bekomme ich keins von dir?" ignorierend.

Sein T-Shirt war mir viel zu groß, was auch seine Vorteile haben konnte, wie ich bemerkte, als ich seine kühlen Finger auf meinem Bauch spürte, als ich gerade mal eine Sekunde lang wieder auf dem Bett saß.

„Weißt du was?"

„Hmmm?"

„Du gefällst mir in meinem T-Shirt fast besser als in deinem…"

Ich lächelte und drehte meinen Kopf etwas, um ihn abermals zu küssen...Edward erwiderte den Kuss zwar, dennoch dauerte er nicht sehr lange, weil Edward mich sanft auf seine Arme nahm und ins Nebenzimmer trug, wo er mich auf seinem Schoß absetzte, als er sich auf einen der Sessel gesetzt hatte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es.

„Herein?"

Wie zu erwarten waren es Jane und Jason…

„Hey…ich hoffe, wir stören nicht?", meinte sie und sah mich prüfend an.

„Nein, tut ihr nicht.", entwarnte ich. Edward sah mich neckisch an und grinste.

„Setzt euch doch.", meinte er und wies auf den freien Sessel. Jane und Jason kopierten unsere Sitzposition.

„Wie gefällt es euch hier?", fragte Jane.

„Gut…Ich hoffe, Louis kann mir helfen.", murmelte ich.

„Das wird er.", Jane war zuversichtlich. „Ich kenne ihn…er hat bis jetzt so ziemlich jedes Problem aus dem Weg geschafft."

„Seit wann bist du Vampir, Bella…Du bist noch sehr jung.", bemerkte Jason.

Ich lächelte. „Das stimmt…ich wurde erst vor 2 Monaten verwandelt."

„Hast du sie verwandelt?"

Edward nickte. „Ja, ich musste…sie lag im Sterben."

Eine Weile wusste niemand so recht, was er sagen sollte, dann nahm ich das Gespräch wieder auf, indem ich es wagte, eine der Fragen zu stellen, die ich mir stellte, seitdem ich Jane das erste Mal gesehen hatte…

„Habt ihr besondere Kräfte?"

Beide nickten synchron. „Ich kann heilen und Jason kann die Vergangenheit sehen und abspielen…"

„Wie denn das?"

„Ich kann dir ein Ereignis der Vergangenheit zeigen und du stehst zwar an dem Ort, an dem es passiert ist, aber du kannst nicht ins Geschehene eingreifen…es ist wie ein Film…", erklärte er. „Ich kann's mal probieren…"

Er schloss die Augen und plötzlich waren wir im Krankenhaus von Forks, eines der Gebäude, das ich nach meinem Geschmack viel zu oft von innen gesehen hatte.

Ich erkannte das Zimmer – es war meines gewesen, auf der Intensivstation.

Edward saß an meinem Bett…und im Bett lag ich…oder besser ein früheres Ich…eine sterbliche Bella…Mein Gesicht war eingefallen und blass und Edward wich keine Minute von meiner Seite…

Dann machten wir einen Zeitsprung und waren in Arizona…in unserem früheren Haus…ich war fünf und mit Renée am Strand…Es war ihr Geburtstag – der Tag, an dem ich schwimmen lernte…

Wieder ein Zeitsprung und wir waren in New York…Es war wieder eine Erinnerung an die Zeit mit meiner Mutter…Wir hatten eine Rundreise durch halb Amerika gemacht und standen nun vor den Trümmern des World Trade Centers…Es war nur einige Tage nach dem großen Anschlag von 9/11 gewesen und das war eines der wenigen Male, da ich gebetet hatte…

„Kannst du auch die Zukunft zeigen?", fragte ich leise.

„Ja, aber nur, wenn jemand, der die Zukunft sehen kann, im Raum ist…ich kann nur die Visionen abspielen…", antwortete er.

„Und die Gegenwart?"

Zur Antwort schloss er wieder die Augen und wir waren in Irland…Rose und Emmet standen alleine an einem riesigen See, sie hatte eine weiße Blume im Haar und seine Jacke an. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschlungen und sie blickten – beide tief in Gedanken – über das Wasser.

Dann sprangen wir wieder…Diesmal – und mich traf fast der Schlag bei dem Anblick – war es unsere alte Küche. Charlie saß am Tisch und las Zeitung…wann hatte er jemals Zeitung gelesen…? Er sah müde aus, aber er wirkte auch erholter und gesünder als das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte.

Mit einem Mal waren wir in der Küche meiner Mutter. Renée saß ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl, ihre Hand auf ihrem 4-Monate-Bauch und Phil stand neben ihr.

„Meinst du, sie wäre glücklich?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja. Das wäre sie…", antwortete Phil…und er drehte sich um und blickte exakt in meine Augen.

„Sagtest du nicht, sie können uns nicht sehen?"

„Das können sie nicht…aber sie spüren deine Anwesenheit…"

Meine Mutter lächelte leicht und lehnte sich an ihren Mann.

Jason schloss die Augen und wir waren wieder in unserem Zimmer.

„Es geht ihnen gut, Bella.", murmelte Edward sanft an meinem Ohr.

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich weiß…und ich bin froh darüber….Für meine Eltern bin ich an Lungenkrebs gestorben.", erklärte ich an Jane und Jason gewandt.

Jane nickte verstehend. „Und jetzt wolltest du wissen, ob sie es verkraftet haben."

„Ja."

Wir saßen noch eine ganze Weile so da und redeten über alles mögliche…Jane erzählte große Teile ihrer Geschichte:

„Ich fand ihn alleine an der Küste und verliebte mich sofort in ihn. Er fand irgendwann auch heraus, dass ich ein Vampir war und anstatt zu gehen, was für ihn wohl wesentlich gesünder gewesen wäre, blieb er bei mir und irgendwann verunglückte er mit dem Auto…Ich brachte ihn zu Louis, den ich bat, Jason zu verwandeln, was er auch tat…seitdem sind wir zusammen."

„Wart ihr immer hier?", fragte Edward.

„Nein…es gab eine ganze Zeit, in der wir quer durch Europa gereist sind – auch in Volterra waren wir…Die Volturi waren ganz angetan von unseren Kräften, aber weder ich noch Jason kann so leben…wir ernähren uns wie ihr ausschließlich von Tierblut."

Carlisle POV

Ich seufzte leise, als ich mich in den großen Sessel mitten in unserem Wohnzimmer fallen ließ. Esme lächelte leicht, als sie sich vom Bücherregal, in dem sie gerade noch gestöbert hatte zu mir umdrehte.

„Meinst du, Louis wird Bella helfen können?", fragte sie.

Ich nickte. „Ja, das denke ich…Louis hat genau die gleichen Kräfte wie sie, nur werden sie bei ihr etwas stärker sein, weil er nur Halbvampir ist…"

Esme zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und kam auf die Sofaecke des Zimmers zu. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie sanft auf meinen Schoß, wo sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich von ihm halten soll.", murmelte sie leise.

„Das weiß ich immer noch nicht und ich kenne ihn schon einige Jahre lang.", entgegnete ich…Es war sehr ungewöhnlich, wenn Esme jemandem nicht sofort vertraute, oder wenigstens versuchte, die guten Eigenschaften in einer Person zu sehen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht….Irgendwas an ihm kommt mir komisch vor.", fuhr sie fort und ich sah sie lange an.

„Ich verstehe…Aber du wirst jetzt nicht sagen können, was es ist – falls es überhaupt etwas ist – deshalb schlage ich dir vor, einfach den Urlaub zu genießen…", mit diesen Worten küsste ich sanft ihre Halsbeuge, was bei ihr das vertraute Zischen verursachte, als ich über die feinen Narben fuhr, die meine Zähne dort vor so vielen Jahren hinterlassen hatten….

Bella POV

Die nächste Woche übte ich täglich mehrere Stunden mit Louis zusammen und wurde langsam richtig gut. Ich konnte jetzt verschiedene Gegenstände zu mir „rufen" und in andere Zimmer befördern, ich konnte mich selbst unsichtbar machen, aber auch nur für zwei oder drei Minuten und ich konnte mein Aussehen für wenige Sekunden komplett verändern…

Womit ich sehr große Probleme hatte, war andere Vampire zu verändern…Ich schaffte es zum Beispiel nicht, Jane unsichtbar zu machen und schon gar nicht bekam ich es hin, ihren Willen zu verändern und sie das tun zu lassen, was ich wollte…

Ich hatte Louis gefragt, warum mir das kurz nach meiner Verwandlung leichter gefallen war und er hatte es sich so erklärt, dass ich damals noch eine falsche Technik gehabt hatte…deshalb war ich auch so schnell müde geworden…

Aber jetzt schaffte ich es, bis zu 6 Stunden durch zu üben, ohne zusammen zu klappen.

Edward POV

Ich genoss die Zeit, die ich mit Bella verbrachte sehr und wurde mir mit jeder Sekunde sicherer in dem Entschluss, sie zu bitten, meine Frau zu werden…

Sie war mit Abstand das Beste was mir jemals passiert war und ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wie ich sie verdienen konnte…Wie es möglich war, dass jemand wie ich, ein Verdammter einen Engel wie sie es war verdient hatte…

Gegen Anfang der zweiten Woche in Arras fand Alice heraus, was ich vorhatte und sprach lange mit mir…

„Ich kann dir nur raten, es so romantisch wie möglich zu machen, Bruderherz.", meinte sie grinsend. „Ja sagen wird sie auf jeden Fall…"

Ich lächelte leicht bei der Vorstellung. „Hilfst du mir?"

„Natürlich, Edward…Und Jasper bestimmt auch."

Damit hatte die Planung begonnen….ich hatte vor, sie nach unserem Aufenthalt hier nach Paris ein zu laden und sie dort zu fragen.

Aber mit jedem Detail, über das ich mir den Kopf zerbrach wuchs die Angst, sie könnte nein sagen…

Bella POV

Wir hatten jetzt nur noch eine Woche hier und ich war einerseits traurig, weil ich vor allem in Jane und Jason sehr gute Freunde gefunden hatte, aber andererseits war ich auch froh, wieder nach Hause zu kommen…Die letzten zwei Wochen waren sehr anstrengend gewesen und ich war erschöpft von dem doch sehr harten Training als ich zu einer weiteren Stunde mit Louis ging.

Er empfing mich wieder in dem großen Raum.

„Wo ist Jane?", fragte ich leise, denn zu meiner Verwunderung war die bildhübsche Vampirfrau nicht im Zimmer.

„Sie muss etwas erledigen…Du musst leider mit mir als Versuchskaninchen vorlieb nehmen.", erklärte er und ich nickte.

„Gut konzentriere dich. Am Ende der Stunde wirst du es schaffen, mich unsichtbar zu machen."

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Das kann ich doch jetzt schon…"

Louis lächelte sanft. „Ich werde mich gegen deine Kräfte wehren, Bella…das kann dir nämlich auch passieren…"

Unwillkürlich musste ich schlucken….Louis war ein unglaublich mächtiger Vampir und wenn er sich noch wehren würde, würde ich mit Sicherheit todmüde aus der Stunde kommen…

Wir versuchten es fast zwei Stunden lang, bis ich es einigermaßen hinbekam, Louis durchsichtig werden zu lassen…Und noch immer war er nicht unsichtbar…

„Bella…konzentrier dich…noch ein Mal, dann kannst du gehen…", ermutigte er mich lächelnd.

Ich war am Rande meiner Kräfte…und doch…ich würde es schaffen…Ein letztes Mal fixierte ich ihn und stellte mir mit all meiner Willenskraft vor, wie er unsichtbar wurde….

In dem Moment, da Louis' Erscheinungsbild flackernd komplett verschwand, überrollte mich die Erschöpfung und ich sank zu Boden.

Edward POV

(etwas früher)

Ich war auf dem Weg um meinen Engel von den Trainingsstunden mit Louis abzuholen, als mir Jason über den Weg lief.

„Edward! Was machst du denn hier noch…ich dachte, ihr wollt das Museum ansehen?"

Ich lächelte leicht. „Die anderen, ja…Esme ist ganz verrückt nach Kunst…Aber ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Bella."

„Du wartest auf sie, nicht?", fragte er weiter.

Ich nickte.

„Wie schon gesagt, ich bin kein Prophet, aber ich habe gesehen, was ihr alles zusammen durch gestanden habt, Edward…Und sie liebt dich, das sehe ich in ihren Augen…Sie wird ja sagen…", murmelte er und legte seine Hand leicht auf meine Schulter.

Ich lächelte ermutigt.

„Wann willst du sie fragen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich wollte mit ihr nach Paris fahren, wenn die anderen auf dem Heimweg sind und sie dann am Sonntag fragen.", erklärte ich.

Er nickte wissend und lächelte. „Sehr gute Idee…"

„Ich muss weiter.", entgegnete ich und er nickte abermals. „Ja, dann will ich dich mal nicht länger aufhalten…Viel Glück."

„Danke….", ich drehte mich um und ging weiter auf die Tür der Halle zu, doch als ich sie öffnete, bot sich mir ein Anblick, der mein Herz zerriss…Bella lag in Louis' Armen, ihr Gesicht errötet und ihr Atem schnell…Ich spürte, wie ein Grollen meiner Brust entwich und schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack des Gifts, das sich in meinem Mund sammelte.

Bella sah auf und erschrak, als sie mich sah.

„Edward…", murmelte sie.

„Sag nichts.", flüsterte ich und drehte mich auf dem Absatz um…Ich rannte durch die Gänge und war innerhalb von 2 Sekunden an unserem Zimmer, wo ich die Türe abschloss und meinen Koffer packte…Das war's dann wohl mit Heiratsantrag…Wie konnte sie mir das antun? Während ich im gleichen Haus bin, liegt sie in den Armen eines anderen Vampirs…Mein Herz blutete…im übertragenen Sinn…und ich keuchte bei dem Gefühl des riesigen Lochs in meiner Brust, als hätte mich tatsächlich jemand erstochen….Das Gefühl war so menschlich, so ungewohnt und doch so vertraut…das zweite Mal in meinem als Vampir war ich in der Lage, zu weinen…Nur am Rande hörte ich Bella klopfen und meinen Namen rufen…selbst das zerriss mich fast…

„Edward bitte…Lass mich doch erklären…", ich konnte hören, wie sie erstickt schluchzte.

Ich ignorierte sie und warf mir meine Tasche über die Schulter, um dann zur Tür zu gehen, diese zu öffnen und an ihr vorbei zu gehen, ohne sie noch einmal an zu sehen.

„Edward!", mit einem Satz war sie bei mir und hielt mich an der Schulter fest.

„Lass mich gehen, Bella.", murmelte ich und drehte mich ein letztes Mal zu ihr um…Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum, dass mein Blick alleine alles zeigte, was ich gerade fühlte…

Bella POV

Sein Blick brach mir das Herz…Die pechschwarzen Augen, die nun so viel Tiefe hatten, wie noch nie vorher, die eine unendliche Traurigkeit und einen Funken Wut ausstrahlten…aber das war nicht das Schlimmste…Er weinte…klare Tränen rannen ihm lautlos über die perfekten Wangen…ich wusste, dass Vampire eigentlich nicht weinen konnten und auch, dass das eigentlich keine Tränen, sondern sein Gift war…Aber das war unwichtig…der zutiefst enttäuschte und verletzte Ausdruck in den leblosen, dunklen Augen gab mir den Rest und ich ging in die Knie.

„Edward…", hauchte ich. „Bitte bleib…Es war nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Natürlich, Bella.", flüsterte er kalt, während er sich umdrehte und seine Hand meiner entzog, um zu gehen…für immer und unwiderruflich…

Ich sah ihm nach, unfähig, mich zu bewegen, das alles kam mir vor, wie ein schrecklicher Traum und doch….das viel zu vertraute Loch in meiner Brust zeigte mir mehr als alles andere, dass es wirklich war…das es echt war…Edward war gegangen – wieder…und diesmal hatte er jedes Recht dazu…

Nur verschwommen nahm ich Jane wahr, die neben mir kniete und ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

Als wäre Jasper im Raum, fühlte ich mich gleich besser.

„Jason geht ihm nach, Bella.", flüsterte sie sanft. „Es wird alles gut."

„Und wie will er ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich ihn liebe?", schluchzte ich. „Edward wird nicht zurückkehren…"

„Sag das nicht…Er liebt dich…und das wird sich nicht ändern…", murmelte sie, während sie mich auf ihre schlanken Arme nahm und mich in ein Zimmer trug…Es war Gott sei dank nicht unser Zimmer, sondern das von Alice und Jasper. Ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, wussten sie, was passiert war. Jasper versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber das Loch in meiner Brust wuchs…

„Kannst du sie nicht heilen?", fragte Alice leise an Jane gewandt.

Jane POV

„Nein.", murmelte ich. Dagegen konnten selbst die größten Heilkräfte nichts ausrichten…Ich konnte Bellas Schmerz spüren, genau wie Jasper und obwohl ich mit aller Kraft versuchte, ihr die Schmerzen abzunehmen, klappte es nicht...oder jedenfalls nur zum Teil…Ich vertraute darauf, dass Jason Edward finden würde und ihn davon abhalten würde, etwas dummes zu tun…

Jasper verließ nach einiger Zeit mit einem unendlich gequälten Gesichtsausdruck das Zimmer, einfach weil er, genau wie sie, die volle Stärke ihres Schmerzes abbekam…

Nach ein paar Stunden hatte sich Bella einigermaßen beruhigt und ich strich nur noch dann und wann sanft über ihre wallenden Locken, die in einer Welle ihr Gesicht umrahmten…Sie schaffte es irgendwann, einzuschlafen und wir ließen sie eine Weile lang alleine.

Jason POV

Ich folgte seinen Spuren schon über 3 Stunden lang, aber er schien kein wirkliches Ziel zu haben…Wenn Jane doch hier wäre…Sie könnte ihn viel schneller finden, als ich, weil sie eine weitere besondere Gabe hatte, die es ihr ermöglichte, jeden Vampir, den sie kannte, innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu finden…Aber ich wusste, dass sie erst einmal bei Bella bleiben wollte, um die junge Frau zu beruhigen…Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, in dieser Situation zu sein, natürlich hatten ich und Jane uns öfters gestritten, aber ich hatte niemals auch nur daran gedacht, sie zu verlassen, dafür liebte ich sie viel zu sehr…und doch…Ich glaubte zu wissen, dass Edward Bella mindestens genau so liebte, wie ich meine Jane…Und deshalb war er gegangen…

In diesem Moment riss das Klingeln meines Handys mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Es war Jane.

„Er ist in Orleans.", meinte sie.

„Danke.", sagte ich und bog auf die Schnellstraße nach Orleans ab. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie schläft…"

„Ich beeil mich."

„Viel Glück – ich liebe dich.", murmelte sie leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sternkind…" (nur für dich, Jane.), flüsterte ich, bevor ich auflegte.

Ich fand Edward eine Stunde später in der Kirche von Orleans…Es war eine riesige Kathedrale mit unglaublich schönen Fenstern.

„Edward…", murmelte ich, als ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Er sah mich mit leerem Blick an.

„Es ist definitiv nicht so, wie du denkst…"

Er lachte leblos. „Wie denn dann…Ich habe sie gesehen, Jason…"

„Ich weiß…aber du hast nicht gesehen, dass sie sich geküsst haben…Das liegt daran, dass sie das nie getan haben…", versuchte ich es weiter.

„Ich glaube dir nicht, Jason."

„Dann lass mich es dir zeigen…"

Bella POV

Als ich aufwachte, war ich allein…Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst…Wenn Edward nicht mehr hier war, war mein Leben, meine Existenz sinnlos…Ich würde den Pfad einschlagen, den er nicht einschlagen konnte…Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich stumpf an – leblos (was er ja in gewisser Weise war)…Ich spürte Schmerz…aber nur unterschwellig…Das alles kam mir vor, wie ein unglaubliches Déjà-vu…Ich packte meine Tasche – genau wie er es vor einigen Stunden getan hatte – und ging…

Ein Auto hatte ich mir schnell besorgt und 20 Minuten später fuhr ich mit Hochgeschwindigkeit in Richtung Calais…Ich würde mich nicht den Volturi vorwerfen, sondern meinem jetzt größten Feind – Jacob…Es hatte eine Ironie, die ich nicht ignorieren konnte….immer wenn Edward gegangen war, ging ich zu Jacob…Aber diesmal nicht, um mich auffangen zu lassen, sondern eher, um nicht das zu fühlen, was ich momentan fühlte. Um nichts mehr zu spüren, nicht mehr denken zu müssen und ewigen Frieden zu finden…

Weitere 4 Stunden später kam ich am Flughafen Heathrow an – es war stockdunkel und so fiel ich nicht weiter auf.

„Ich brauche einen Flug nach Seattle.", sagte ich zu dem Flughafenangestellten, der leicht verwirrt von seinem Computerbildschirm aufsah…Der Flughafen war fast leer nur hier und da waren ein paar Reisende, die auf ihren Flug warteten – logisch um halb 5 in der Nacht…

„Wann wollen Sie fliegen?", fragte er, nachdem er mich einige Sekunden lang gemustert hatte.

„So schnell es geht."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und tippte etwas, dann sah er mit einem Lächeln zu mir auf. „Sie haben Glück…der nächste Flug fliegt noch heute…Aber sie werden einige Stunden warten müssen…", murmelte er.

„Wie lange?"

„8 Stunden."

„Haben Sie keinen früheren Flug?"

„Nein, Miss…tut mir leid…Aber dort hinten sind ein paar Restaurants, da können Sie sich etwas zu essen holen…"

Ich lächelte leicht. „Zum Glück bin ich nicht hungrig."

Natürlich hatte er die Zweideutigkeit nicht verstanden und erwiderte folglich auch nicht viel…

Er gab mir mein Ticket, ich dankte ihm und begab mich in die Warteräume.

Jane POV

Wir saßen in Carlisles und Esmes Zimmer und erzählten den Beiden gerade, was passiert war. Esmes Gesicht sah sehr bestürzt aus, fast schon, als würde sie mit ihrem Sohn mitleiden…

Carlisle war eher ruhig.

„Er will nach Voterra…die Volturi werden ihn nicht noch mal verschonen, wenn er sich anmaßt, einen Auftritt wie das letzte Mal hinzulegen.", murmelte er.

„Jason hat ihn gefunden.", beruhigte ich die etwas panische Esme. „Wir können jetzt nichts tun, außer warten…"

„Wo ist Bella…?", fragte sie.

„Sie schläft.", antwortete Alice.

Bella POV

Ich wartete schon 5 oder 6 Stunden, in denen der Flughafen zunehmend voller geworden war…Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das vertraute Brennen in meiner Kehle, aber ich ignorierte es…

„Miss?", der Flughafenbeamte von vorhin schob sich in mein Blickfeld.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe Ihnen doch noch einen Flug besorgt…", sagte er glücklich lächelnd.

Auch ich versuchte zu Lächeln, aber es war, als hätten meine Lachmuskeln die Bewegung ebenso verloren wie ich Edward verloren hatte…Ich ignorierte das Gefühl in meiner Bauchgegend wieder gekonnt und stand auf.

„Ich danke Ihnen…Ich muss unbedingt hier weg.", murmelte ich.

„Verlorene Liebe?", warum hatten diese Menschen eine so gute Menschenkenntnis…oder…was auch immer das bei Vampiren eben war….

Ich nickte knapp und nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand.

„Sie müssen zu Terminal 5, der ist da drüben.", murmelte er. „Ihr Flug geht in 20 Minuten…Eben ist noch ein Passagier abgesprungen…"

Ich nickte. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe."

„Kein Problem, Miss…Lassen Sie sich nicht unterkriegen…"

„Sie sich auch nicht.", mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich zu Terminal 5 um, wo eine Stewardess schon auf mich wartete.

„Beeilen Sie sich, Miss…Wir starten gleich…", sagte sie und führte mich zum Rollfeld…Wir mussten darüber gehen, weil der eigentliche Passagiereingang schon wieder abmontiert war.

Ich stieg ein und sie führte mich zu meinem Platz, dann verschwand sie in ihre Kabine.

„Liebe Fahrgäste, hier spricht ihr Kapitän…Wir werden in wenigen Minuten abheben und den Flughafen Heathrow verlassen…Die Temperatur in Seattle beträgt momentan 10 Grad, wir haben starken Regen und einige Graupelschauer…Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen guten Flug, bitte wenden Sie sich bei Problemen vertrauensvoll an die Mitglieder Ihrer Crew."

Ich hörte nicht mehr zu, als die Stewardess, die sich als Anne vorstellte, erklärte, wo die Sicherheitsausgänge und die Schwimmwesten waren…Als Unsterbliche musste ich das nun wirklich nicht wissen…

Wir waren vielleicht 20 Minuten in der Luft, als eine Stewardess in meine Richtung kam…Ich konnte ihr Gesicht erst erkennen, als sie zu mir hinab sah…

„Bella…Was denkst du dir?", fragte Jane mit einem strengen Blick und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben mir. „Was um Himmels Willen sollte das…?"

„Jane, bitte lass mich in Ruhe…", flüsterte ich und sah aus dem Fenster, um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen…

„Bella, es wird nicht klappen…dein Indianerfreund wird dich nicht umbringen, egal was du tust…", murmelte sie…In diesem Moment konnte ich es nicht mehr ignorieren, das Gefühl, dass mich von innen auffraß, seit ich seinen Blick gesehen hatte…Ich fing an zu schluchzen…

Jane strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken – ihre Nähe allein beruhigte mich…

„Jason hat Edward gefunden…Er wird ihm zeigen, was passiert ist, oder er hat es schon…Er wird zurückkommen, das verspreche ich dir…"

„Und dann…? Wird er mir je verzeihen können?", schluchzte ich.

„Bella…Edward liebt dich sehr…Er wird dir verzeihen…und wenn er bemerkt, dass das alles ein großes Missverständnis war, wird er sich auf Knien bei dir entschuldigen…Sieh mich an, Bella.", mit dem Finger hob sie mein Kinn an. „Wir werden jetzt von Seattle nach Hause fahren, da wird er auf dich warten, glaub's mir…"

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit nach Seattle und als wir im Flug zurück saßen, fielen mir die Augen zu und mein Kopf landete auf Janes Schulter.

Edward POV

Jason berührte mich leicht am Arm und nahm mich mit in die Vergangenheit…

Wir waren wieder in dem großen Raum und Bella und Louis standen sich gegenüber…ein leises Grollen entkam meiner Brust beim Anblick von Louis, der gerade die Hand auf Bellas Arm legte.

„Bella…konzentrier dich…noch ein Mal, dann kannst du gehen…", ermutigte er sie lächelnd. Bella fixierte ihn weiter und dann, ganz langsam begann Louis zu flackern und verschwand…und Bella brach vor Erschöpfung zusammen…Fast sofort wurde Louis wieder sichtbar und eilte zu Bella, deren Wangen rot vor Anstrengung und vielleicht auch vor Triumph waren. Er beugte sich über sie um sicher zu stellen, dass sie OK war und in diesem Moment ging die Türe auf, und ein früheres Ich trat ein.

Jason, der neben mir stand sah mich an…Sein Blick schien mich förmlich zu durchbohren.

„Reicht dir das?", fragte er leise. „Glaubst du mir, Edward? Sie würde dich niemals so hintergehen…"

„Nein…", flüsterte ich. „Das würde sie nicht…"

In diesem Moment überkam mich eine Welle von neuen Gefühlen…Schuld, Scham, weil ich meinem Engel nicht vertraut hatte, Glück, weil es nun doch nicht so war, wie es schien…

Ich spürte förmlich, wie das Loch in meiner Brust anfing zu heilen…Aber gänzlich heil würde es erst sein, wenn Bella mit vergerben hatte…


	11. Kapitel 10: Suche

Kapitel 10: Suche

Bella POV

Helles Sonnenlicht durchflutete das Auto, als ich blinzelnd die Augen öffnete.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte ich leise.

„Wir sind fast bei euch zu Hause….", meinte Jane leise. Sie saß auf dem Fahrersitz und ich war neben ihr, eingekuschelt in etwas, das aussah und vor allem roch wie eines von Edwards T-Shirts.

„Woher hast du das?", murmelte ich.

Sie sah mich nur lächelnd an. „Keine Ahnung…"

In diesem Moment bog sie in unsere Einfahrt ein und mein Herz machte – im übertragenen Sinne – einen freudigen Sprung, als ich den so vertrauten silbernen Volvo sah…

Ich stieg aus – woraufhin meine Haut sofort anfing zu glitzern und ging zum Haus.

Alice kam mir schon entgegen, aber sie war – zu meiner großen Enttäuschung – alleine…

„Bella!", sie umarmte mich. „Ich habe etwas für dich…"

Mit diesen Worten gab sie mir einen Brief. Ich erkannte sofort Edwards elegante Handschrift darauf

„Für meinen Engel"…ich lächelte leicht, als mir die Formulierung auf dem Umschlag und die Anrede im Brief selbst auffiel.

_**Meine Liebste Bella.**_

_**Es tut mir schrecklich leid, was ich getan habe, vor allem, wie ich mich benommen habe…Ich hätte dich erklären lassen sollen, dann hätte es dieses Missverständnis vielleicht nicht gegeben…**_

_**Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen…Um dir das etwas zu erleichtern habe ich eine Überraschung für dich vorbereitet…Aber du musst sie suchen…Ich bin mir sicher, dass du bald wieder bei mir bist, denn ich warte auf dich am Ende der Suche, die du machen kannst, wenn du mir vergeben willst…und wenn du mich zurück nimmst…**_

_**Ich werde für immer auf dich warten, das sollst du wissen…und ich werde dich auf ewig lieben, egal was kommt…**_

_**Es tut mir Leid,**_

_**dein Edward**_

Ich seufzte. „Ich hasse Überraschungen.", grummelte ich. „Und wo soll ich anfangen?"

Wie zur Antwort überreichte mir Alice einen weiteren Zettel, der an einer roten Rose befestigt war.

_**Anfangen sollte man immer am Anfang…Erinnere dich…Wo trafen wir uns zum ersten Mal?**_

„In der Schule.", murmelte ich.

Alice grinste und überreichte mir einen weiteren Umschlag, den ich sogleich öffnete.

Heraus kamen zwei Flugtickets nach…Seattle…

„Da komme ich doch gerade her…", beschwerte ich mich.

„Aber du wirst ihm folgen, Bella, ich habe es gesehen…Außerdem geht der Flug ab hier. Jane wird dich begleiten..."

Ich lächelte. Jane drehte auf dem Absatz um und öffnete wieder die Tür zu ihrem Auto.

Innerhalb von 20 Minuten waren wir am Flughafen und Jane zeigte der Stewardess die Karten, diese nickte und führte uns zum Flugzeug…

Ich konnte Flugzeuge langsam nicht mehr sehen…Als wir uns setzten, bemerkte ich, dass ich gar keine Koffer dabei hatte, aber als ich Jane darauf aufmerksam machte, lächelte sie nur. „Wozu gibt es Kreditkarten, Bella…?"

Auf dem Flug redeten wir viel…ich erzählte ihr meine ganze Geschichte, meine Zeit mir meiner Mom und die wunderbarsten Jahre meines Lebens – die ich mit Edward verbringen durfte…

„Meinst du, er ist noch sauer auf mich?", fragte ich leise.

„Nein…Das hast du doch bemerkt…das wird eine große Überraschung für dich…Er gibt sich sehr viel Mühe…", entgegnete sie und strich sich eine hellbraune Strähne hinter die Ohren.

„Was weißt du…?", fragte ich leise.

„Einiges…Jason ist bei ihm…er hat mir ein paar Dinge erzählt…Aber ich werde dicht halten, Bella, da kannst du machen, was du willst…", sie grinste.

„Ich kann dich aber tun lassen, was ich will…", entgegnete ich.

„Das wirst du nicht…Bella…Was ist es für eine Überraschung, wenn du alles vorher weißt…Er hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben, jetzt ruinier das nicht…"

„Jane…", grummelte ich. „Ich hatte nie vor, dich dazu zu bringen, mir das zu sagen."

„Oh…"

„Seid ihr eigentlich verheiratet, du und Jason?", fragte ich, eher um vom Thema ab zu lenken.

„Nein, sind wir nicht…Aber wir sind seit ein paar Monaten verlobt.", erklärte Jane mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht?"

Sie nickte, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sagte alles…In ihren Augen konnte ich die tiefe Liebe sehen, die sie für Jason empfand, aber auch Glück und Vorfreude auf die Hochzeit.

Der restliche Flug verlief relativ ruhig und als wir in Seattle ankamen war es stockdunkel.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", wollte ich wissen.

„Es ist halb 5…Bald wird es hell, Bella…ich schätze, wir müssen uns ein Auto leihen…", schlug sie vor.

Ich nickte.

10 Minuten später fuhren wir in einem schwarzen BMW meiner Heimatstadt Forks entgegen.

Als wir das Ortsschild passierten, tauchte die aufgehende Sonne alles um uns herum in ihr warmes Licht. Mein Blick schweifte über die mir so vertrauten Wälder und Straßen, als Jane wie von selbst die Straße zu dem Haus der Cullens entlangfuhr.

Sie parkte den Wagen und sah mich an. „Ich lasse dich jetzt alleine und warte hier…Ruf mich an, wenn du mich brauchst…", sie warf mir ein kleines, Silbernes Handy zu. „Meine Nummer ist eingespeichert."

Ich nickte und umarmte sie kurz, bevor ich ausstieg und zur Schule rannte. Es war Sonntag, also würde die Schule leer sein…Wie zu erwarten, war die Türe offen und ich konnte Problemlos das Gebäude betreten, das ich so lange jeden Tag besucht hatte…Ich hätte blind die Cafeteria finden können, wäre es notwendig gewesen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit stieß ich die vertraute, weiße Tür auf und befand mich direkt in dem großen Raum. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert, die Tische standen genau so, wie damals, selbst die Tafel, an der geschrieben stand, was es zu Essen gab, beinhaltete immer noch die gleichen Speisen. Ich ging langsam auf den Platz zu, an dem Edward damals gesessen hatte und fand unter der Tischkante einen weiteren Umschlag.

_**Du hast es also bis hierher geschafft…Gratulation…Es war zugegeben auch nicht sehr schwer, aber mir musste schnell etwas einfallen…Ich weiß, du hasst Überraschungen, mein Engel, aber diese wird dir gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher.**_

_**Das nächste Rätsel lautet wie folgt: **_

_**Geh an jenen Ort, an dem wir so oft so lange Stunden verbracht haben…Wenn du dort bist, sieh in mein Versteck,**_

_**in unendlicher Liebe,**_

_**Edward**_

Ich überlegte…Der Ort, an dem wir lange Stunden verbracht haben…Als erstes fiel mir die Lichtung ein, aber das würde keinen Sinn ergeben mit seinem Versteck…Warum Versteck…

„Der Schrank…", murmelte ich. „Mein Schrank…"

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Tür…Dort angekommen warf ich einen letzten Blick auf die dunkle Cafeteria und seinen Platz.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte ich in die Stille hinein, bevor ich losrannte. Charlie war – wie immer – Angeln gegangen, als ich ankam und so würde ich niemandem begegnen….Mir lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, beim Anblick meines alten Zuhauses…Wie von selbst griff ich nach dem Schlüssel und schloss auf. Das leise Knarren der Türe war so vertraut und erinnerte mich nur noch mehr an die unzähligen Male, da ich hier hereingekommen war…

Die Küche sah genau so aus, wie ich sie verlassen hatte und auch das Wohnzimmer hatte sich kaum verändert…bis auf die Bilder…Es waren viel mehr Bilder von mir hier…Bilder neben dem Fernseher, auf dem Kaminsims…Ich ging seufzend die Treppe hoch und erstarrte. An der Wand neben meinem Zimmer hing eine wunderschöne Collage von Bildern, alle aus den letzten 3 Jahren…Zentriert war das sicherlich größte Bild. Es zeigte mich, auf einem Stuhl in der Küche sitzend und Edward, der sich leicht über mich beugte und meinen Nacken küsste…Das Bild war aufgenommen worden, kurz bevor er gegangen war um Victoria zu finden…Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es noch hier war…Langsam trat ich näher heran und besah mir die anderen Bilder. Es waren einige von mir in der Küche, im Wohnzimmer, beim Lesen und auch eines von mir im Krankenbett. Edward saß auf seinem Stuhl neben mir und hielt meine Hand, Charlie und Renée standen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes…Die Erinnerung an diesen Moment, einer der wenigen, die ich zusammen mit Edward, meiner großen Liebe und meinen Eltern verbringen hatte dürfen, trieb mir Tränen in die Augen…

Seufzend wischte ich mir über das Gesicht und öffnete langsam die Tür zu meinem Zimmer…

Es war nichts verändert…Selbst die Überdecke war noch die selbe, wie an dem Tag, da ich mein Zimmer das letzte Mal gesehen hatte…Ich stich sanft über die Lehne meines Schaukelstuhls, der leicht knarrte, als ich mich hinsetzte.

Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte stand ich auf und ging zum Schrank…Auch meine Kleider waren alle noch da…Aber kein Zettel…

Ich überlegte, als mir die blaue Bluse ins Auge fiel, die ich getragen hatte, als er mich seinen Eltern vorgestellt hatte…Ich zog sie heraus und am Kragen festgemacht fand ich eine weitere Notiz.

_**Es ist zu schade, dass sie dir nicht mehr passt…ich habe diese Bluse immer sehr an dir gemocht, meine Liebste…Ich werde Alice anrufen, sie soll sie dir in deiner Größe kaufen…**_

_**Du solltest mit deinen neuen Kräften vielleicht dein Aussehen ändern, wenn du in das nächste Gebäude gehst…**_

_**Begib dich in ein Gebäude, wo du fast genau so oft warst, wie Carlisle.**_

_**Und sieh mal dorthin, woher dein unverwechselbarer Duft nach Erdbeere kommt…**_

_**Ich liebe dich,**_

_**Edward.**_

„Ein Gebäude, in dem ich fast so oft war wie Carlisle…Was ist typisch für Carlisle…Das Krankenhaus….", murmelte ich. Und mein Erdbeerenduft…? Mein Shampoo…

Ich drehte mich um und ging ins Bad. In der Dusche war immer noch mein altes Shampoo und daneben lag eine einzelne rote Rose.

Ich lächelte und nahm die Rose und die Shampooflasche, öffnete letztere und roch daran…Der vertraute Duft brannte sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis ein und ich nahm mir vor, das Shampoo in England zu kaufen.

Ich stellte die Flasche wieder an ihren Platz und nahm die Rose mit, genau so, wie alle Nachrichten, die ich bekommen hatte.

Als ich am Krankenhaus ankam veränderte ich erst einmal meine Haare und Augen, meine Augen machte ich schmaler, als sie waren und meine Haare ließ ich schulterlang und wild gelockt erscheinen…außerdem machte ich etwas, was ich schon seit langem wollte: ich gab mir einzelne Strähnen in Edwards Haarfarbe…So verändert ging ich schnurstracks in das Gebäude und sah mich um.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Miss?", fragte die Empfangsdame freundlich.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich suche, aber vielleicht haben sie ja einen jungen Mann gesehen, der hier etwas abgegeben hat?"

Sie nickte. „Es war Edward Cullen, Miss…er hat vor einiger Zeit mit seiner Familie hier gewohnt und ist gegangen, als seine Freundin Bella gestorben ist…Es war tragisch…er tat mir so leid…Sein Vater hat hier gearbeitet, wissen Sie…Man sagt sich, dass er Bella geheiratet hat, bevor sie gestorben ist…Na, ja…auf jeden Fall hat er etwas abgegeben, ja.", sie schien zerstreut zu sein…

„Ich bin seine Cousine.", murmelte ich…Ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass ich seine verstorbene Liebe war…Jetzt war ich froh, dass ich die Haarfarbe ausgesucht hatte.

„Oh, natürlich…Ich gebe Ihnen den Brief…", sie drehte sich zu einer der Schubladen und gab mir einen weiteren Brief.

„Ich danke Ihnen…", murmelte ich.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?", fragte sie.

„Nein, haben Sie vielen Dank, Schwester.", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und ging zu einem der Sofas, um den Brief zu öffnen.

_**Ich hoffe, sie hat dich nicht in eines ihrer Gespräche verwickelt…Und ich hoffe du warst so klug, dich nicht als Bella Swan auszugeben…Wenn du schon mal hier bist, kannst du auch deinem Alten Zimmer einen Besuch abstatten, dort findest du das nächste Rätsel.**_

_**In ewiger Liebe, **_

_**Edward**_

Ich nahm den Aufzug nach oben und ging zu meinen früheren Zimmer…Es war leer…bis auf eine einzelne Rose auf dem Bett und einem weiteren Umschlag…Er musste ihn erst vor kurzem dort hin gelegt haben, weil jede Stunde eine Schwester kam, die alle Zimmer durchsah…

Ich nahm den Umschlag und beschloss, ihn draußen zu öffnen, weil ich kaum noch Kraft übrig hatte, um meine Verwandlung aufrecht zu erhalten…Aber es ging mittlerweile schon mal länger als vorher…

Draußen angekommen setzte ich mich hinter einem Busch auf das Gras und öffnete den Brief.

_**Ich will, dass du dorthin gehst, wo für dich ein Leben aufgehört und ein anderes begonnen hat…Ich gebe dir einen Tipp…Bei der ersten Führung durch unser Haus standest du lange Zeit vor einem Gegenstand…Vielleicht wird das dir helfen…**_

_**in Ewigkeit,**_

_**Edward.**_

Ich runzelte die Stirn…was hatte ich damals gesehen…Wir hatten lange vor dem Klavier gesessen…aber nicht gestanden…und dann waren wir ins obere Stockwerk gegangen…Das Kreuz von Carlisles Vater…ein Kreuz, das Ende des Lebens…der Tod…Der Friedhof…

Seufzend rannte ich weiter zum Friedhof. Langsam und fast ehrfürchtig betrat ich den Platz und ging den schmalen Weg entlang, auf mein Grab zu.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, vor dem eigenen Grab zu stehen, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich schließlich aus meinen Gedanken reißen…

Der Grabstein war schlicht und aus weißem Stein. Ein steinerner Engel und ein Kreuz zierten ihn und in geschwungener Schrift war etwas in den Stein gemeißelt:

_Hier ruht Bella Swan, geliebte Tochter und Freundin, sie wird niemals vergessen werden…1989-2007_

Auf dem Grab selbst waren weiße Rosen gepflanzt – ein Zeichen für Unschuld, Tod, aber auch unendliche Liebe…Zwischen ihnen lag wieder eine rote Rose, an deren Stiel eine weitere Notiz gebunden war.

_**Du bist jetzt fast am Ziel…vielleicht erinnerst du dich daran, was am Abschlussball in der hinteren Ecke stand…**_

_**Falls nicht (was ich als Zeichen dafür nehme, dass ich an diesem Abend interessanter war, als die reichlich spärliche Raumdekoration), hier noch ein Tipp: Es ist mein zweitliebster Zeitvertreib…Suche in unserem früheren Zuhause.**_

_**Für immer der Deine,**_

_**Edward.**_

Sein zweitliebster Zeitvertreib…Klavierspielen…vielleicht…aber was war dann sein liebster…

Ich würde es darauf ankommen lassen...langsam rannte ich zu dem früheren Haus der Cullens. Als ich eintrat, kam mir Jane schon entgegen.

„Das hat ja länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe…", meinte sie lächelnd.

„Ich habe mich etwas in meinem alten Haus verloren.", erklärte ich. „Außerdem hat mich die komische Empfangsdame im Krankenhaus aufgehalten."

Sie nickte und setzte sich auf die Treppe. Ich drehte mich zu Edwards Flügel um, der direkt hinter mir stand und mir blieb förmlich das Herz stehen – na, ja….literarisch gesehen…Das riesige Instrument war komplett bedeckt mit blutroten, langstieligen Rosen.

„Oh mein…", flüsterte ich und ging fast andächtig auf eine Box zu, die in Mitten der Rosen lag.

Langsam strich ich über das weiche Samtkästchen – der Stoff war fast so weich, wie seine Haut – und öffnete es…

Es war eine Spieluhr…als ich die Melodie erkannte, traten mir abermals Tränen in die Augen…es war sein Schlaflied…

In der Spieluhr waren ein winziges Lamm und ein Löwe aus Diamant und Topas und der Schriftzug: _„Und dann verliebte sich der Löwe in das Lamm"_

Im Deckel der Spieluhr war eine weitere Notiz befestigt.

_**Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir…Ich habe sie eigentlich für deinen Geburtstag bestellt, aber sie wurde schon früher fertig…Nun ja…unter etwas Druck von meiner Seite…Du bist fast am Ziel, mein Engel und ich warte schon sehnsüchtig darauf, dich wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Die Spieluhr wird dir die Lösung des letzten Rätsels geben…**_

_**Ich werde dort auf dich warten, Liebste.**_

_**Edward**_

Ich drehte die Uhr nochmals, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten, als mein Blick wieder auf die beiden Tiere fiel, die dort, dicht beieinander im Gras lagen…Gras…

„Die Lichtung."

Jane beobachtete mich lächelnd. „Geh schon…"

In diesem Moment tauchte Jason ebenfalls lächelnd an ihrer Seite auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, um sie sanft zu sich zu ziehen.

„Danke.", flüsterte ich. „Euch beiden."

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und lief zur Lichtung. Der Weg war nun so vertraut, dass ich ihn innerhalb von Minuten fand. Als ich am Rande der Lichtung stand stockte mir der Atem. Dort stand mein Engel, mitten in einem Herz aus Kerzen und Rosen und sah mich stumm an. Sein Blick war so liebevoll und tief, dass mir ein unwillkürlicher Schauer den Rücken herunter rann.

Als ich langsam näher trat, begann er zu sprechen. „Bella…Es tut mir so unendlich Leid."

„Ich…", fing ich an, als ich nur noch Zentimeter vor ihm stand, aber er legte sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen und brachte mich zum Schweigen.

„Lass mich bitte ausreden. Ich hätte dich ausreden und erklären lassen sollen und es tut mir Leid, dass ich das nicht getan habe…aber vielleicht wirst du irgendwann verstehen, was in mir vorging. Als Jason mich gefunden hat und ich einsah, was für einen Fehler ich gemacht hatte, musste ich mir etwas überlegen, einfach um dir zu zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest, Bella…eben weil ich dieses Gefühl so schwer in Worte fassen kann…Das Wort Liebe allein trifft es nicht einmal annähernd. Ich könnte dir jetzt sagen, dass ich dich liebe…aber…es würde meinen Gefühlen nicht gerecht werden und…ich habe mir lange überlegt, was ich zu dir sagen werde, wenn du hier angekommen bist…aber ich finde keine Worte und ich werde sie vielleicht auch nie finden…Was ich weiß, ist, dass ich mir ein...ähm…Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen kann, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich 90 Jahre ohne dich …überlebt habe…Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren und dich auch niemals wieder verlassen…und deshalb frage ich dich jetzt, bevor wieder etwas dazwischen kommt: Willst du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden…?", in diesem Moment kniete er vor mir mit einem atemberaubenden Ring…

Es war das Letzte, was ich erwartet hatte…das Letzte, womit ich jemals gerechnet hatte…Einen Moment lang war ich einfach sprachlos und unendlich gerührt und zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag wurden meine Augen leicht feucht...oder ein bisschen sehr feucht…

Ich konnte nur nicken und ein ersticktes „Ja, Edward.", hauchen. Sein Lächeln war unglaublich und hielt so viele Emotionen: Liebe und unglaubliches Glück, dass ich „Ja" gesagt hatte, aber auch etwas…verschmitztes…Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was es zu bedeuten hatte…Er streifte mir den silbernen Ring mit den drei Steinen über den Finger: Der mittlere Stein war ein Diamant, er stand für die Ewigkeit, der rechte – er war etwas kleiner – war ein Rubin in einem leuchtenden Blutrot und der dritte Stein – links von dem Diamanten – ein Topas-Stein in der gleichen Farbe wie seine Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella.", murmelte er, bevor er mich küsste.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, das wäre zu wenig um deine Gefühle auszudrücken?", hauchte ich.

Er lächelte. „Ja, aber es kommt näher als wenn ich nichts sage…"

„Was bedeuten sie?", fragte ich mit Blick auf den Ring.

„Diamanten stehen für Ewige Liebe, Rubine für Leidenschaft und Topas für Genauigkeit…den habe ich aber deshalb ausgesucht, weil du mir vor zwei Jahren gesagt hast, dass es dein Lieblingsstein ist.", erklärte er leise.

In diesem Moment brach die dicke Wolkendecke, die üblicherweise den Himmel über Forks versteckte auf, und die Sonnenstrahlen trafen direkt auf unsere Haut, die sofort anfing zu glitzern – genau wie mein Ring…

Ich war unglaublich glücklich und Edward hatte Recht, um die Gefühle auszudrücken, die ich fühlte, gab es kein Wort, das stark genug war.

Er zog mich näher an seine Brust und wiegte mich leicht hin und her, bis die Sonne wieder verschwunden war…was leider viel zu schnell ging.

Langsam sah ich zu ihm auf. „Also dafür, dass wir uns die letzten über den Daumen gepeilt 5 Tage nicht oder kaum gesehen haben war der Kuss eben aber schwach…"

Edwards Gesicht erhellte das Lächeln, das ich so sehr liebte, als er sich zu mir beugte und meine Lippen abermals mit einem langen Kuss versiegelte….Und in diesem Moment vergaß ich alles um mich herum…ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass es nach ein Paar Minuten anfing in Strömen zu regnen…Ich hatte nur noch Augen für Edward, meinen Engel, mit dem ich wieder zusammen war…verlobt war…Für immer und Ewig…

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in seinen Armen löste sich Edward langsam von mir und sah mich an.

„Wollen wir wieder zurückgehen?", fragte er leise, seine Augen waren von einem glitzernden gold.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Warum nicht, es regnet, Engel…", er lächelte.

„Na und? Nasser können wir nicht mehr werden…", wo ich Recht hatte, hatte ich Recht…Wir waren bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und mein Shirt klebte an mir genau wie sein Hemd an ihm.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn langsam wieder zu mir. Er ließ es lächelnd geschehen und erwiderte meinen Kuss sobald unsere Lippen sich trafen.

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten überredete er mich dann doch, heim zu gehen und uns vor das warme Kaminfeuer zu setzen…

Jane öffnete uns mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht die Tür.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", quietschte sie und umarmte mich. Edward und Jason lachten, während ich vollkommen perplex in ihren Armen lag…in diesem Moment erinnerte sie mich sehr an Alice…Moment mal…Alice…Warum hatte sie noch nicht angerufen…?

Noch bevor ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, klingelte Edwards Handy. Er seufzte theatralisch und hob ab.

Ich konnte sie noch hören, obwohl ich an die 5 Meter von Edward entfernt stand.

„Ich bin so froh für euch…"

Edward hielt das Telefon eine Armlänge von sich weg und grinste.

„Alice ich kann dich auch hören, wenn du leiser sprichst…und was das angeht, die anderen im Raum auch.", murmelte er.

„Oh.", kam es aus dem Hörer. Ich lachte und ging zu meinem Verlobten (Ich LIEBTE dieses Wort) herüber, nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand und hielt es an mein Ohr.

„Hallo, Alice."

„Bella! Ich hab alles gesehen…das wird SOO toll…ihr müsst heimkommen…Ich hab einen tollen Laden für Brautmode gefunden und Rose…"

„Alice!"

„Hmmm?"

„Komm runter, Alice…Erst müssen wir mal nach Hause kommen…", ich sah Edward an, der mir vier Flugtickets unter die Nase hielt…Igitt…fliegen…wie ich es…Moment mal…Das waren keine Flugtickets…das waren Karten für…

„Eine Überfahrt, ja.", murmelte er.

Ich war unfähig, zu sprechen und gab Jane das Telefon, die Alice ruhig erklärte, dass wir erst in anderthalb Wochen ankommen würden.

„Du bist verrückt…", murmelte ich leise, als Edward mich in seine Arme schloss.

„Vielleicht…verrückt nach dir, mein Engel.", hauchte er…sein kühler Atem kitzelte die Haut an meinem Nacken und ich erschauderte. „Ich konnte dich doch nicht noch einmal fliegen lassen, nachdem ich dich zwei Mal über den Atlantik gejagt habe…"

Ich schmunzelte leicht. Das war mein Edward….MEIN VERLOBTER.

Glücklich betrachtete ich den Ring an meinem Finger, während Edward mich leicht in seinen Armen wiegte.


	12. Kapitel 11: Pride of Darkness

AN: Und wieder bekomm ich voll die süßen Reviews...Danke vielmals ihr seid die besten...und am letzten Ferientag bekommt ihr die nächsten drei Chapter.

Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen...Enjoy it. Und für alle, die morgen wieder schule haben einen Guten start.

Kapitel 11 : „Pride of Darkness"

Edward POV

„Jane beeil dich!", rief Jason, woraufhin eine leicht gehetzte Jane oberen Rand der Treppe erschien.

„Wir kommen ja schon…", murrte sie, während sie zwei Koffer voller Klamotten, die sie und Bella am Tag zuvor gekauft hatten die Treppe herunterschleppte.

Eine breit grinsende Bella trat in diesem Moment aus meinem früheren Zimmer…sie sah einfach umwerfend aus…

Bella trug eine sehr figurbetonte Jeans und ein marineblaues Oberteil mit V-Ausschnitt. Ihre Haare wallten ihr offen über den Rücken, nur durch einen Haarreif aus ihrem Gesicht gehalten.

Ihr strahlendes Lächeln ließ mich verlässlich dahin schmelzen und ich fragte mich in diesem Moment ernsthaft, wie ich jemals daran zweifeln hatte können, ob ich sie heiraten will…

In weniger als einem Augenblick war sie die Treppe herunter gerannt und stand nun direkt vor mir.

„Warum siehst du mich so an, als hätte ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", fragte sie neckend.

Ich schloss meinen Mund langsam, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Jason lächelnd und wir beide nickten und gingen mit den Beiden zu den Autos. Ich hatte einen Volvo ausgeliehen, der fast genau so aussah, wie mein eigener, nur in schwarz und Jane hatte immer noch den BMW, mit dem sie gekommen war.

Ich öffnete, wie gewohnt, die Beifahrertür für Bella und stieg dann selbst ein.

„Du musst vor mir fahren, Edward, ich weiß nicht wo es hingeht.", rief Jane aus dem Fenster des BMWs.

Ich nickte und startete das Auto.

Innerhalb von 20 Minuten waren wir am Hafen und ich parkte das Auto…Was Bella nicht wusste, war, dass wir nicht mit einer normalen Jacht fuhren, sondern mit der Familienjacht….Carlisle hatte sie vor Jahren gekauft, damit wir ungestört Urlaub in der Sonne machen konnten, denn es gab tatsächlich nicht viele Menschen, die man mitten auf dem Meer treffen konnte….Das Schiff lag immer noch dort, weil Alice – auf eine ihrer Visionen hin – Carlisle gebeten hatte, es dort zu lassen…

Wie erwartet steuerte mein Engel gleich auf das große Schiff für Touristen zu, bevor ich sie sanft am Arm zog.

„Falsche Richtung, Bella."

Bella POV

Ich drehte mich verwundert um und folgte der Richtung, die sein Finger mir wies…Mein Blick fiel auf eine kleinere Privatyacht.

„Was ist das, Edward…", fragte ich murmelnd.

„Das ist unser Schiff…", antwortete er sichtlich amüsiert.

„Schiff…", Er hatte ein Schiff…sehr interessant…Warum wusste ich davon nichts….?  
Ich trat näher an das weiße Ding im Wasser. Es war unglaublich schön mit zwei Decks und, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, einem kleinen Pool auf dem Oberdeck.

Auf der Seitenwand stand in großen, geschwungenen Buchstaben: „Pride of Darkness"

„Interessanter Name.", murmelte ich.

„Da konnten wir aber nichts dafür, ob du's glaubst oder nicht, das Schiff hieß schon so, als Carlisle es gekauft hat.", erklärte Edward. „Also, wollt ihr an Bord kommen?", aus seiner Hosentasche zog er einen kleinen Schlüsselbund. Er ging als Erster an Deck und half dann mir, Jason und Jane.

„Wollt ihr eine Führung, oder sollen wir das Ding erst einmal zum Laufen bringen?", fragte er mit seinem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich denke, wenn wir in eineinhalb Wochen da sein wollen, sollten wir langsam losfahren.", schlug Jason vor.

„OK.", Edward führte uns ins Steuerhaus, wo er den Motor zündete und einen kleinen Computer an der Amatur programmierte.

„Was ist das?", wollte ich wissen.

Er sah mich an. „Das ist ein Autopilot, Bella. Das heißt, dass ich eigentlich nur das Ziel eingeben muss und dann fährt das Ding von alleine."

„Wie…Alleine…", langsam wurde ich nervös…Konnte das gut gehen?

„Ich muss nicht lenken…So braucht man keinen Kapitän…", erklärte er.

„Und wenn wir auf irgendwas treffen…einen Eisberg oder so?", fragte ich leicht beunruhigt.

Jason lachte. „Bella…Wir laufen auf keinen Eisberg…Es ist Hochsommer, normaler Weise hat es da keine Eisberge…außerdem hat es auch gute Seiten, Vampir zu sein…Jane kann jede Gefahr früher spüren…"

Edward nickte. „Und außerdem…was könnte schlimmstenfalls passieren…? Du bist unsterblich…es braucht schon mehr als ein paar Haie und Eisberge um einen Vampir zu töten…"

„Na dann…", ich könnte schwören, dass meine Stimme leicht panisch klang, denn Edward gab die Koordinaten von unserem Heimathafen ein und stand auf, um mich in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Bella…", seine Stimme war ruhig und er strich mir sanft über den Rücken. „Meinst du wirklich, ich würde es zulassen, dass dir irgendwas passiert? Das ist eine neue Technik, aber wir haben sie schon einige Male getestet…Carlisle hat sich das Schiff gekauft, damit wir ungestört an der Sonne sein können, weil uns auf See niemand sehen kann, wir nutzen dieses Boot nur für Urlaubszwecke, weil man, um ehrlich zu sein nicht besonders schnell vor ran kommt…wenn man es mit einem Flugzeug vergleicht…Überleg mal…Wenn wir Urlaub wollen, meinst du, du hättest Lust, ein Schiff zu lenken, während die Anderen sich entspannen? Und einen menschlichen Kapitän zu beschäftigen wäre reichlich dumm…"

Ich sah zu ihm auf und nickte. „Ich warne dich…wenn ein Hai mir auch nur zu nahe kommt….", meiner Kehle entwich ein leises Knurren.

„Dann könntest du ihn ohne Probleme auffressen.", warf Jane ein. „Du bist Vampir, Bella… und ein besonders mächtiger noch dazu, vergiss das nicht…"

Als wir ca. eine halbe Stunde gefahren waren, wurde ich langsam entspannter, obwohl ich immer noch keinen Zentimeter von Edwards Seite wich und mich irgendwie immer an seinem Hemd festhielt. Er ließ mich lächelnd gewähren, als er uns das Schiff zeigte.

Es gab zwei Außendecks, wobei man das obere als Liegefläche und zum Sonnen (ohne Braunwerden in unserem Fall) benutzte. Auch der Außenpool befand sich dort. Das untere Deck lag etwas im Schatten und dort waren ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle zusammen mit drei wohl nicht notwendigen Rettungsbooten (wenn man Edwards Worten trauen konnte).

Der Innenraum war fast noch luxuriöser mit einem Indoor-Schwimmbecken, einem Essbereich (…nun ja…) Und 5 großzügigen Schlafkajüten.

Außerdem gab es auch innen noch einen riesigen Aufenthaltsraum mit Kamin und gemütlichen Samtsofas.

Jane und Jason bekamen die Gast-Kabine und Edward und ich „schliefen" in seinem Zimmer.

Alle zwei Stunden ging entweder Jason – der sich anscheinend auch mit Schiffen auskannte – oder Edward selbst nach dem Motor sehen und überprüften, ob es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gab – die kein Einziges mal vorkamen…

Der erste Tag ging unglaublich schnell vorbei und um halb 7 verabschiedeten sich Jane und Jason und ließen uns etwas allein…

Edward saß auf dem Sofa und ich legte meinen Kopf leicht auf seiner Brust ab und schloss – nun, da das Schiff anscheinend sicher war, vollkommen entspannt die Augen.

„Wollen wir uns den Sonnenuntergang ansehen?", fragte Edward nach einer Weile leise und sah zu mir herab.

Ich richtete mich auf und nickte, woraufhin er meine Hand nahm und mich auf das Oberdeck führte. Wir standen direkt an der Reling am Heck des Schiffes und sahen direkt nach Westen.

Edward schlang von hinten seine Arme um meinen Bauch und legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella…"

„Ich liebe dich auch.", murmelte ich und lehnte mich an ihn.

In diesem Moment berührte der riesige rote Ball die Wasseroberfläche und tauchte alles in ein rotes Licht. Es war ein ungewöhnlich schöner Sonnenuntergang, oder vielleicht war es einfach der erste, den ich vom Meer aus sah, aber auf Jeden Fall war das Naturschauspiel einfach atemberaubend und Edwards Nähe zu spüren machte diesen Moment zu einem der schönsten in meinem bisherigen Leben….

Es dauerte kaum eine Halbe Stunde, bis die Sonne dem Vollmond gewichen war, der heute fast noch vollkommener erschien als sonst.

„Edward?"

„Hmmm?"

„Hat der Vollmond irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf uns…oder auf Werwölfe…oder ist das auch wieder nur Mythos?", fragte ich.

Edward seufzte. „Das kann niemand so genau sagen, zumindest bei uns nicht…Werwölfe werden tatsächlich vom Mond beeinflusst…Sie sind weniger selbstständig denkende Menschen, werden immer mehr zu Tieren, Wesen, die nur leben, um zu töten und zu fressen…In gewisser Weise sind sie Vampiren, die sich von Menschen ernähren sehr ähnlich…auch sie haben einen gewissen Durst…aber der ist für uns nur schwer vorstellbar…Ich kann es selbst nicht genau erklären, Bella…"

„Aber auch sie haben eine menschliche Seite…", warf ich ein.

„Ja.", stimmte Edward zu. „Manchmal scheint sie sogar größer zu sein, als unsere…"

Ich konnte wieder diese unendliche und uralte Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hören, die er manchmal hatte und drehte mich immer noch in seinen Armen um.

„Edward.", flüsterte ich. „Was denkst du…?"

Er sah mich lange stumm an, sein Blick hatte einen gequälten Ausdruck…

„Bella, wir sind was wir sind…und nur wenige von uns können etwas dafür, dass sie so sind…", murmelte er.

Jetzt verstand ich ihn…Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er mich verwandelt hatte…ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ihn das so beschäftigte…

„Edward, hör auf…Ich wollte es so…Du hattest keine Wahl, sonst wäre ich gestorben, du weißt das…"

Er nickte. „Ja…Du wärst gestorben…"

„Sieh mich an, Edward.", flüsterte ich. Und wie um meine Worte zu verstärken legte ich meine Hand langsam an seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Ich werde dir niemals die Schuld für meinen Tod geben, ich werde dir immer dankbar sein, dass du das für mich getan hast…Du hast mein Leben gerettet…"

„Aber tief im Inneren habe ich das für mich getan, Bella…Nicht für dich….Ich hätte dich nicht sterben lassen können…Ich hasse mich selbst für das, was ich bin…und was ich dir angetan habe…", er senkte den Kopf wieder.

„Aber du kannst nicht ändern, was du bist…das wirst du niemals können…aber du kannst das Beste daraus machen…Wir haben die Ewigkeit Zeit, Edward…nur wir beide…", flüsterte ich. „Und das nur, weil du mich verwandelt hast…Es war mein Wunsch, dass du das tust…Du bist kein Monster, wie oft muss ich dir das denn noch sagen…? Du hast mehr menschliches an dir, als du vielleicht denkst, Edward. Und ich bin unglaublich froh, dass du getan hast, was du getan hast."

Nach diesen Worten versiegelte ich seine Lippen mit einem unendlichen Kuss…

„Danke.", murmelte er.

„Jederzeit."

Jane POV

Wir waren vor einigen Minuten auf unser Zimmer verschwunden, hauptsächlich, um die beiden alleine zu lassen, aber auch, um etwas Zeit für uns zu haben…In den letzten Monaten waren Stunden, die ich nur mit Jason verbringen durfte leider etwas rar geworden, einfach, weil wir beide Verpflichtungen hatten, die wir erfüllen mussten…Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal zu wenig Zeit hätte…Das ließ mich schmunzeln…wenn die Ewigkeit nicht genug war musste ich ja ziemlich hohe Ansprüche haben…was die Zeit mit Jason angeht hatte ich das auch…Mein Blick fiel auf seine goldenen Augen, die mich musterten.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er.

„Ich denke darüber nach, dass wir eigentlich viel zu wenig Zeit für uns hatten, in den letzten Monaten…und wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe…", antwortete ich ihm…ich könnte ihn sowieso nicht anlügen, weil Jason einer der Vampire war, die das sehr schnell bemerkten…

Er lächelte und küsste sanft meine Hand. „Da hast du Recht…Aber denk doch an die Zeit, die wir noch vor uns haben…"

Ich nickte. „Was denkst du über eine Doppelhochzeit mit Bella und Edward?", fragte ich plötzlich…

Er sah mich überrascht an und dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wann ist dir dann das eingefallen?", wollte er wissen.

„Keine Ahnung…ich hab mir einfach gedacht, ich frage dich…", gab ich zu.

„Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht…aber wir müssen das mit den Beiden noch ausmachen.", entgegnete er. „Aber jetzt nicht…"

Ich hob ebenfalls fragend die Augenbraue.

„Sie sehen sich den Sonnenuntergang an.", antwortete er auf meine unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich denke, wir sollten sie jetzt nicht stören."

Sein Finger strich sanft über meine Wange und über mein Kinn.

„Ich kann mir dich gar nicht im Brautkleid vorstellen.", murmelte er plötzlich.

„Na Gott sei dank kannst du nicht wirklich die Zukunft voraus sehen…", erwiderte ich.

Er sah mich an und zog seine berühmte Schnute.

Ich grinste. „Vergiss es…Selbst wenn ich wollte könnte ich dir nicht zeigen, wie es aussieht…Ich hab es noch nicht, Jason…"

„Mist…", grummelte er. „Du kannst es ja zusammen mit Bella aussuchen…"

„Ja…das hatte ich vor…Davon weiß sie aber noch nichts…"

„Vielleicht ist Bella ja so gnädig und erzählt mir, wie es aussieht…"

„Das wird sie nicht, Schatz…Weil Bella nämlich genauso wenig will, dass du weißt, wie mein Kleid aussieht, als dass Edward weiß, wie ihr Kleid aussieht...", erklärte ich lächelnd und küsste ihn.

Er unterbrach den Kuss. „Ich hasse Überraschungen."

„Ich weiß…", ich senkte meine Lippen erneut auf seine und dieses Mal erwiderte er den Kuss sanft.

Edward POV

Bella war vor ein Paar Minuten in meinem Arm eingeschlafen…Wir waren mittlerweile wieder in unserem Zimmer und ich sah ihr beim Schlafen zu, wie ich es damals getan hatte, als sie noch ein Mensch gewesen war…

Das Gespräch mit ihr am frühen Abend ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf…Und die Frage, die ich mir stellte, seitdem ich sie kennen gelernt hatte…Wie konnte ich eine Kreatur wie sie verdienen? Und was gab ich ihr für ihre Liebe…? Ich hatte ihr unendliches Leben geschenkt…Oder sie verflucht, unsere Existenz hatte viele unterschiedliche Seiten…Ich war immer dankbar gewesen, dass Carlisle mich verwandelt hatte – oder wenigstens hatte ich ihm nie einen richtigen Vorwurf gemacht – weil er mir eine Familie gegeben hatte, ein neues Leben und…Liebe…Gab ich nicht Bella das gleiche? Ich gab ihr all meine Liebe, meine Familie war ihre und ich hatte ihr ein Leben geschenkt, dass sie lange ersehnt hatte…Aber nun da sie es hatte…wollte sie es immer noch? Ja…das hatte sie mir heute klar gemacht…Also…warum verurteilte ich mich? Warum hatte ich immer noch das Gefühl, dass sie sogar mit Black noch glücklicher gewesen wäre…?

„Edward…", murmelte sie.

Sogar ihre Angewohnheit beim Schlafen zu reden hatte sie behalten…wenn sie denn schlief…

„Hmmm?", antwortete ich…Auch das hatte sich nicht geändert…als sie noch sterblich war, hatte ich ihr auch immer geantwortet.

„Lieb dich…", nuschelte sie und klammerte sich an mein Hemd.

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte ich.

„Für immer…"

Ich strich ihr sanft über die Haare. „Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet, Liebes…"

Wir waren beide durch den Tod gegangen und jetzt waren wir immer noch zusammen…was konnte jetzt noch passieren? In diesem Moment fühlte ich, wie eine Welle von Zuversicht mich einholte…Das Gefühl, dass wir alles durchstehen könnten, zusammen…


	13. Kapitel 12: Die Überfahrt

Kapitel 12: Die Überfahrt

Bella POV

Es war wieder hell, als ich aufwachte und ich lag immer noch in Edwards Armen, während er sanft über mein Haar strich.

„Guten Morgen, Engel.", flüsterte er und lächelte.

Ich gähnte und setzte mich auf, aber Edward hatte anscheinend andere Pläne. Er drückte mich sanft wieder auf die Couch und küsste mich leicht.

„Was wird das, Ed…", weiter kam ich nicht, denn wieder verschloss er meinen Mund mit einem Kuss…nicht dass ich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte….ich erwiderte seinen Kuss langsam und meine Arme hatte ich um seinen Nacken geschlungen, um ihn auch ja nicht gehen zu lassen.

Wir blieben noch ungefähr 20 Minuten in unserer Kabine, bevor Edward mich an der Hand nach draußen zog.

„Wo sind wir?", frage ich leise.

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Jason, der an die Reling gelehnt da stand und darauf wartete, dass Jane aus dem Bad kam.

Edward warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Amatur und sah mich an. „Wir sind kurz vor Kalifornien."

„Was sagt ihr zu einem Tag am Pool?", wollte Jason wissen. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern und sein Blick wanderte abermals zu mir.

„Ich ziehe mich um.", sagte ich lächelnd und ging wieder zu unserer Kabine.

„Jane, Schatz…Zieh dir einen Bikini an, wir gehen Schwimmen.", hörte ich Jason noch rufen.

Als ich in unserer Kabine ankam, bemerkte ich, dass ich gar keinen Bikini mithatte…

„Hier.", ich hätte die samtweiche Stimme unter tausenden erkannt und drehte mich um.

Dort stand Edward, nur noch in seiner Jeans gekleidet und hielt mir einen kleinen Karton hin.

Ich nahm das rechteckige Paket langsam von ihm entgegen und öffnete es. Darin lag ein schwarzer Triangel-Bikini mit einer rot-weißen aufgedruckten Blüte und ein Zettel, auf dem nur drei Worte standen: „Viel Spaß, Alice"

Ich grinste leicht. „Erinnere mich, ihr zu danken, wenn wir zurückkommen."

„Sie ruft nachher an.", entgegnete Edward und verließ mit einem kurzen Kuss auf meine Stirn das Zimmer.

Ich seufzte und genoss die vertrauten Nachwirkungen seiner Berührung…Das Kribbeln im Bauch, die Wärme an der Stelle, die seine wundervollen Lippen berührt hatten…Ob das wohl jemals weg sein würde? Ich hoffte nicht…

Edward POV

Ich zog schnell meine Badehose an und schnappte mir dann zwei Handtücher aus dem Schrank, um zum Pool zu gehen, wo Jane und Jason schon warteten.

Jason hatte die gleiche Badehose wie ich: fast knielang und weit, nur in rot, meine war – passend zu Bellas Bikini – schwarz.

Janes marineblauer Bikini betonte ihre Figur und ihre schlanke Taille unglaublich gut, aber niemals würde sie schöner sein, als meine Bella – für mich jedenfalls nicht…

Jason allerdings schien anderer Meinung zu sein, wie ich lächelnd feststellte. Nach ein paar Minuten erschien auch Bella in der Türe und es verschlug mit förmlich die Sprache…Sie war…umwerfend…und das war das beste Wort, das mir in diesem Moment einfiel. Der Bikini, den Alice für sie gekauft hatte war knapp, aber passte ihr trotzdem wie angegossen und die dunkelrote Blume stach richtig hervor auf dem pechschwarzen Hintergrund, der einen unglaublich schönen Kontrast zu ihrer bleichen Haut darstellte und gut zu ihren Haaren passte.

Bella POV

Edward bekam seinen Mund kaum noch zu und ich könnte schwören, dass ich genau so aussah…Aber er war atemberaubend schön – und damit meine ich noch schöner, als sonst…Selbst im Anzug – eins meiner Lieblingsoutfits an ihm – gefiel er mir nicht so gut wie in einer Badehose…

Das Schwarz der Hose machte – genau wie der Anzug – seine Haut noch außergewöhnlicher und reiner. Und da es eine Badehose war und er logischerweise kein T-Shirt trug betonte es auch seine trainierten Bauchmuskeln.

Als ich mich wieder gefasst hatte – ich denke bei mir ging es schneller als bei ihm, weil ich schon gewöhnt war, dass er so atemberaubend schön aussehen konnte, ging ich auf ihn zu und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen – und warf ihn lachend ins Wasser.

Das kühle Nass schien ihn aufzuwecken, denn als er auftauchte, lachte er genauso wie Jane, Jason und ich.

„Na warte…", knurrte er….Schlecht…

„LAUF BELLA!", schrie Jane und diesmal tat ich recht, zu tun, was sie sagte.

Natürlich holte Edward mich ein und warf mich zur Rache seinerseits in den Pool, aber ich nahm es gelassen…

Wir tollten eine ganze Weile ausgelassen im Wasser herum, bis Jason Janes Bitten nachgab, sie mögen doch zum Outdoorpool gehen, der einen Whirlpool hatte.

Edward sah ihnen lächelnd nach bevor seine Augen auf mich fielen…Das funkelnde gold seiner Augen brachte mich jedes Mal um den Verstand.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte ich leise.

„Hast du einen Vorschlag?", murmelte er.

Zur Antwort küsste ich ihn leicht.

Er löste sich keuchend von mir und sah mir in die Augen, dann lächelte er.

„Was?"

Er schüttelte abwinkend den Kopf und meinte: „Ich bin nur so glücklich…."

„Das bin ich auch, Edward, das bin ich auch…"

Es war schon gegen Mittag und Jason und Jane waren schon einige Zeit im Whirlpool gewesen, als wir Händchen haltend an Deck kamen.

Bella grinste mir verschmitzt zu und ließ sich neben mir in das warme Wasser sinken.

„Na dann lassen wir die beiden Damen mal alleine.", murmelte Jason und erhob sich, nicht ohne Jane einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Ihre Augen funkelten leicht, als sie ihm hinterher sah.

„Ich wollte sowieso noch was mit dir besprechen.", murmelte sie gedankenverloren, als Jason außer Sichtweite war.

Ich sah zu ihr auf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich zuhörte.

„Ich habe über die Hochzeit nachgedacht…Also beide…meine und Jasons und Eure….und ich hatte die Idee, dass wir vielleicht eine Doppelhochzeit machen könnten."

Ich grinste breit. „Bin ich einverstanden…Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass wir dann wirklich unsere Hochzeitskleider zusammen kaufen…."

Sie sah mich an und nickte. „Natürlich machen wir das…Wir können Alice doch nicht den Spaß verderben, uns beide auszustatten und als Barbiepuppen zu missbrauchen…"

Ich stöhnte bei dem Gedanken leicht gequält. „Oh nein…."

„So schlimm kann es gar nicht sein, Bella…"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Jane….ICH musste das schon er…ähm…leben…?", seufzte ich, aber Jane gab nicht nach…

Wir waren schon ein paar Tage auf dem Schiff und ich versuchte gleichzeitig so viel Zeit mit Edward und Jason und Jane zu verbringen, wie möglich, denn die Beiden waren mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Vor allem in Jane hatte ich in den paar Wochen die ich sie nun kannte eine Freundin gefunden, mit der ich ähnlich verbunden war als mit Alice, aber die weniger Schwester als Freundin für mich war. Stundenlang saßen wir manchmal zusammen und diskutierten die Hochzeit aus, während Edward und Jason schwimmen gingen oder über irgendein neues Modell von Auto fachsimpelten…

„Ich würde eine Trauung draußen bevorzugen.", murmelte Jane leise, als ich ihr meine Idee in einer kleinen Kapelle in der Nähe von Carlisle zu heiraten, vorschlug.

„Aber es ist viel praktischer, innen zu heiraten, Jane.", entgegnete ich. „Wenn du die Trauung außen machen willst, müsste es bewölkt sein."

Sie nickte gedankenverloren und strich sich eine dunkle Strähne aus den Augen. In diesem Moment klopfte es und unsere Verlobten kamen herein. Jane sah Jason säuerlich an und stand auf.

„Wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, dass ihr hier nicht reinkommt?", fragte sie leise und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Jason zu küssen. Edward setzte sich auf den Boden neben mich und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille.

„Wir wollten euch eigentlich nur sagen, dass wir bald da sind.", informierte Jason uns, der sich für kurze Zeit von Jane gelöst hatte. Ich sah Edward an und er lächelte, stand auf und hielt mir eine Hand hin, um mir aufzuhelfen.

Ich ergriff sie und er zog mich an sich und hielt mich fest, als wir durch die Tür nach draußen gelangten.

Gedankenverloren blickte er über das Meer, die Sonne stand tief am Horizont und würde bald untergehen.

„Was denkst du?", fragte ich leise und nahm seine Hand sanft in meine.

Er sah mich an. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das Wirklichkeit ist…Dass so ein Glück mir vergönnt ist." Seine Augen waren so voller Liebe, dass ich keinen Moment an der Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte zweifelte.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.", murmelte ich leise, aber noch laut genug für ihn.

„Und ich liebe dich, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.", er lächelte und beugte sich langsam zu mir herunter, bis unsere Lippen sich zu einem fast endlosen Kuss trafen. In diesem Moment gab es weder gestern noch morgen, sondern nur uns und den Augenblick. Sämtliche Zweifel und Probleme waren wie weggewischt und in meinem Herzen existierte nur noch die unendliche Liebe zu ihm, meinem Verlobten Edward.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten – leicht keuchend, obwohl keiner von uns Sauerstoff tatsächlich brauchte – ging die Sonne rot am Horizont unter und Edward führte mich zum Bug des Schiffes vor bis zu der kleinen Reling. Er wies mit seiner Hand auf einen Punkt direkt vor uns.

„Siehst du?", murmelte er, dicht an meinem Ohr. „Da ist England."

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und tatsächlich sah ich eine dunkle Erhebung…Die Klippen nahe unserem Haus.

Ich drehte mich halb in seinen Armen und lächelte. „Wir sind zu Hause, Edward."

Er nickte. „Ja. Ein Zuhause, dass wir bis in alle Ewigkeit teilen werden, mein Engel."

„Für immer."


	14. Kapitel 13: Hochzeitsshopping

Kapitel 13: Hochzeitsshopping und andere Schikanen

Esme POV

Es war schon dunkel und die Sterne standen hoch am Himmel, als die „Pride of Darkness" im Hafen von Carlisle an der Solway Firth einlief. Bella stand an der Reling wie eine Gallionsfigur und winkte uns übers ganze Gesicht strahlend zu. Mein Sohn stand am Steuerrad und manövrierte das Schiff auf seinen Ankerplatz. Jason und Jane standen ein paar Meter weiter und blickten auf den Hafen.

Edward „parkte" das Schiff und trug seine Verlobte – auch ich musste mich daran erst gewöhnen – von Bord. Bella widersprach, lächelte aber immer noch.

Carlisle neben mir nahm meine Hand und drücke sie sanft, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Sohn und seiner baldigen Schwiegertochter zu nehmen. Alice hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab und in dem Moment, da Edward Bella auf ihre Füße gestellt hatte, flitzte sie zu ihr und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, die, wäre Bella menschlich gewesen, ihr sicherlich die Rippen gebrochen hätte.

Carlisle POV

Ich versuchte Esme, die neben mir schon ganz hibbelig wurde – zwar nicht so schlimm wie Alice, aber für sie doch relativ ungewöhnlich – zu beruhigen, in dem ich mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf ihrer Handfläche zeichnete.

Edward und Bella waren jetzt direkt vor uns stehen geblieben und Edward umarmte Esme gerade. Sie hatte ihn so fest im Griff, dass er ihre Arme sanft lösen musste.

„Endlich seit ihr zurück.", murmelte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Edward lächelte sanft, während Esme Bella in ihre Umarmung zog.

Er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich ebenfalls kurz. Ich nickte ihm zu – wir verstanden uns auch ohne Worte…

Edward POV

Ich konnte den Stolz in seinen Augen lesen und auch, die Tatsache, dass er sich sehr über unsere Verlobung freute. Bella hatte sich gerade aus Esmes Umarmung „befreit" und wandte sich zu Carlisle, der ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihr – genau wie mir – zunickte. Auch Bella schien zu verstehen.

„Sind Emmet und Rosalie schon angekommen?", wollte mein Engel wissen. Jasper schüttelte den Kopf, während er gleichzeitig beruhigende Wellen zu Esme und Alice sendete.

„Sie kommen erst heute Abend, aber sie freuen sich beide darauf, euch wieder zu sehen.", berichtete Carlisle, der mittlerweile zwischen mir und Bella stand.

Jane und Jason hatten sich mittlerweile auch zu uns gesellt und wurden genau so herzlich empfangen wie Bella und ich.

Bella POV

Es war immer noch dunkel, als ich in unserem Zimmer aufwachte – auf der Fahrt vom Hafen zum Haus musste ich irgendwie an Edwards Schulter eingeschlafen sein…Als ich langsam meine Augen aufschlug bemerkte ich erst, dass Edward nicht neben mir auf dem Bett lag.

„Edward?", murmelte ich verschlafen.

„Hier.", kam es aus der Ecke, wo ein Schaukelstuhl stand, der dem in meinem früheren Zimmer sehr ähnlich war. Edward stand auf und durchquerte das Zimmer, bis er direkt vor dem Bett stand und beugte sich über mich.

„Guten Morgen, Engel.", murmelte er und schloss den kleinen Zwischenraum zwischen unseren Lippen um mich zu küssen.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", wollte ich wissen und er ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken.

„Halb sechs morgens. Du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen.", informierte er mich, während er sich so hinsetzte, dass er mit dem Rücken an der Kopfseite des Bettes lehnte, sodass ich mich an ihn lehnen konnte.

„Dabei war ich gar nicht so müde.", wunderte ich mich. Ich wurde leicht abgelenkt von Edwards Lippen, die einer unsichtbaren Spur von meinem Schlüsselbein über meine Halsbeuge – ein Schauer lief über meinen rücken, als er den Teil meines Halses berührte, der immer ein paar grad kälter war, als der Rest und an dem eine rundliche feine Narbe zu sehen war.

Sein Atem war jetzt – nicht wie früher - kühl sondern warm auf meiner Haut. Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Was steht heute auf dem Programm?", wollte ich wissen.

Er lächelte. „So dunkel, wie deine Augen sind, müssen wir Jagen gehen und außerdem wollten dich die anderen für eine Weile ausborgen."

„Was meinst du mit „die Anderen"?", fragte ich leicht skeptisch.

„Alice, Rosalie, Esme und Jane. Hochzeitskleidshopping.", murmelte er. Ich stöhnte leise.

„Warum heute…."

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er weiter neckend mein Kinn küsste. „Man sollte meinen, wenn du vier shoppingswütige weibliche Vampire um dich hast, wärst du einigermaßen vernünftig…"

„Ich will aber nicht von dir weg…", beschwerte ich mich.

„Aber ich kann nicht mit, Bella…Alice verbietet mir das, wetten…?", entgegnete er, während er versuchte mich vom Thema abzulenken.

„Aber ich…", langsam fing ich an den Faden zu verlieren.

„Ja?"

„Ich will hier bleiben…", murrte ich, aber mein Ton klang eher kläglich.

„Bella…Wenn du zurückkommst, dann habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. Versprochen", seine sanfte Stimme war nun direkt an meinem Ohr und sein Duft brachte mich immer noch vollkommen aus der Fassung.

„Ich hasse Überraschungen."

Edward lachte leise. „Aber Überraschungen, die von mir kamen, waren doch bisher immer gut, oder?"

„ähm….", ich versuchte krampfhaft mich an das Thema unserer Unterhaltung zu erinnern…Warum um Himmels Willen, war das immer noch so, wenn ich doch längst Vampir war? „ich denke….vielleicht…ja…"

„Na also….Was ist dann daran so schlimm, mit den Frauen shoppen zu gehen und dich schön machen zu lassen?", fragte er. Es klang sowas von vernünftig, wenn er das sagte.

„Ähm…Ich will keine Barbie für Alice und Jane sein?"

„Aber immer wenn Alice dein Styling übernommen hat, sahst du sogar noch umwerfender aus, als du sowieso schon bist…Also kann doch gar nichts schief gehen…Und ich weiß wovon ich rede…", argumentierte er. Und in diesem Moment bröckelte mein Widerstand vollkommen.

„Gut…Ich gehe…", murmelte ich und in diesem Moment lächelte er zufrieden und küsste mich auf den Mund. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und verhakte meine Finger in seinen bronzefarbenen Locken. Seine Hände lagen ruhig auf meiner Taille und ich lächelte leicht unter seinen Lippen.

Alice POV

Ich versuchte jetzt schon seit einigen Stunden, Edward mit meinen Gedanken zu erreichen, aber er hatte mal wieder vollkommen abgeschaltet…Ich verdrehte die Augen…Konnten sie das nicht warten lassen, bis wir zurück waren? Grummelnd setzte ich mich wieder auf die Couch neben Jasper, der mich wieder aufheiterte – was natürlich klappte. Ich spürte eine Welle der Vorfreude auf den Shoppingtrip – wir würden nach Carlisle gehen, denn da gab es die beste Shopping-Mall im Umkreis von mindestens 10 Meilen.

Rose und Jane saßen auf dem Sofa gegenüber von uns und Esme war seit ein paar Minuten in Carlisles Büro, weil sie noch irgendetwas mit ihm besprechen wollte. Aber wenn Bella sich nicht beeilte, dann würden wir heute nicht mehr hier wegkommen – die Mall öffnete in einer Stunde und bis dahin mussten wir fertig dort sein. Nicht dass wir mehr als 20 Minuten nach Carlisle brauchten, aber Bella musste schließlich noch etwas anderes anziehen und wir wussten nicht, ob es Stau geben würde – und ich war gerade viel zu aufgewühlt, um richtig nach zu sehen.

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN KÖNNTEST DU VIELLEICHT FREUNDLICHER WEISE AUFHÖREN MICH AUS DEINEM HIRN ZU VERBANNEN?‚_ sehr viel deutlicher konnte ich nicht denken und wenn er das jetzt nicht gehört hatte war er entweder tot – also toter als untot eben…oder er war so abgelenkt, dass ihm die Abschottung seines Kopfes nicht schwer fiel.

Bella POV

Urplötzlich und sehr erschreckend für mich setzte sich Edward auf.

„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte ich leicht verwirrt.

„Alice wartet.", murmelte er. „Und sie ist etwas sauer."

„Ups.", kam es von mir und ich stand ebenfalls auf und ging zum Schrank, entschied mich schnell für eine schlichte, zum extrem bewölkten Himmel passende Jeans und einen weißen Pullover.

„Das solltest du zum Jagen lieber nicht anziehen.", murmelte Edward, der mich vom Bett aus musterte.

„Weiß Alice das?", fragte ich leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, zog seine Jeans an, schnappte sich ein Hemd das auf der Schaukelstuhllehne lag und verließ den Raum.

Ich seufzte, ging ins Bad, duschte und putzte meine Zähne, bevor ich eine deutlich ältere Jeans und einen langärmlichen schwarzen Pullover anzog und Edward nach unten folgte.

Alice saß auf Jaspers Schoß und warf ihm dann und wann genervte Blicke zu. Edward selbst hatte sich auf einen Sessel gesetzt und sprach leise mit Jason. Er sah auf, als ich eintrat und erhob sich.

„Können wir gehen?"

Ich nickte und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Alice, die sofort besänftigt schien. Aber ob das an mir lag, oder an Jasper der ihr über den Rücken strich, wusste ich nicht.

Alice POV

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder zurück waren, aber die Mall würde in zehn Minuten öffnen und Bella musste sich noch umziehen…Das würden wir niemals schaffen…Ich war in den letzten 20 Jahren noch NIE zu spät zu einer Mall – Eröffnung geklommen – wie peinlich…Ausgerechnet ich…Aber als Bella die Treppe heruntergekommen war, war ich mal wieder beruhigt. Sie hatte jetzt eine tiefblaue Jeans und einen dunklen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt an.

Edward war innerhalb weniger Sekunden an ihrer Seite und zusammen gingen sie durch die Tür…und ich wartete wieder…

Eigentlich müsste ich mich nach mehreren Jahrzehnten als Vampir daran gewöhnt haben, zu warten, aber wenn es um Shopping ging, kannte ich keine Gnade…Gott sei dank hatte Edward meine Warnung ernst genommen und die beiden waren nach zwanzig Minuten schon wieder zurück, ihre Augen funkelten wieder in einem hellen Goldton. Bella sprintete ohne uns anzusehen hoch, um sich umzuziehen und war in einer Rekordzeit von 30 Sekunden wieder da, in der Jane schon das Auto geholt hatte. Ich zog meine Fast-Schwester und beste Freundin durch die Tür, die Esme hinter uns schloss. Jane saß am Steuer ihres Wagens und Rosalie war neben ihr. Esme, ich und Bella quetschten uns auf die Rückbank und Jane fuhr los.

„Wie wollen wir die Sachen nach Hause transportieren?", fragte Bella plötzlich. Rosalie drehte sich zu ihr um, ein diabolisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Was glaubst du, was die Jungs nachher machen?"

Als Bella sie immer noch ansah, als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern erklärte ich: „Emmet, Jasper und Carlisle haben die Angewohnheit, die Sachen abzuholen, die nicht mehr in unser Auto passen."

Bella lächelte nun auch. „Und was haben sie davon?"

„Ihre Ruhe.", murmelte Esme. „du glaubst nicht, wie Alice nach dem Shopping aufdreht." 

Bella POV

Es dauerte keine 15 Minuten, bis wir in der Shoppingmeile von Carlisle waren. Die Stadt an sich, war so, wie man sich eine Englische Stadt eben vorstellt – sehr alt und mit Pflastersteinen auf dem Boden.

Alice ging mit funkelnden Augen auf die Mall zu und schleppte uns durch jedes Geschäft, das sie sah. Mit der Zeit wurde es sogar relativ lustig und es war schon Mittag, als wir in die große Brautmodenabteilung kamen und den Laden für Brautkleider betraten. Wir wurden fast sofort von einer dunkelhäutigen Verkäuferin mit warmen, braunen Augen und schwarzen Haaren, die zu kleinen Zöpfen geflochten waren empfangen.

„Guten Tag die Damen, mein Name ist Keren was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Wir suchen ein Brautkleid für sie und sie.", sagte Alice und zeigte auf mich und Jane. Keren lächelte.

„Wann ist es denn so weit?", fragte sie.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht genau.", antwortete Jane. „Es wird eine Doppelhochzeit."

„Gut. Wollen Sie sich erst umsehen?"

Ich nickte leicht und auch Alice schien relativ begeistert von der Idee in dem riesigen Laden zu stöbern.

„Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen, wenn Sie mich brauchen.", versprach die Verkäuferin und verschwand hinter einem Tresen.

Wir sahen mehrere Male durch die Regale und fanden einige Kleider, die mir überhaupt nicht gefielen oder nicht standen und auch andere, die mir zwar gefielen, aber die mir nicht passten. 20 Minuten hatten wir gesucht, als Esme mich zu sich rief. Sie stand in einer Ecke des Raumes und zog ein schlichtes, cremefarbenes Kleid hinter mehreren anderen vor. Auf den ersten Blick war es unscheinbar und einfach gemacht, aber es gefiel mir sehr.

„Probier es an.", schlug sie vor und ich tat wie mir geheißen. Als ich aus der Kabine trat, schlug Rosalie die Hand vor den Mund, Esme lächelte sanft und auf den Gesichtern von Alice und Jane erschienen Ausdrücke des Erstaunens.

„Was?", fragte ich etwas unsicher, weil ich mich selbst noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Du bist wunderschön, Bella.", flüsterte Rosalie. Das aus ihrem Mund zu hören war wohl das größte Lob, das ich bekommen konnte. Ich trat langsam vor den Spiegel und auch ich war überrascht, wie gut das Kleid zu mir passte…ich hatte mich selbst bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie als „schön" beschrieben, aber in diesem Kleid gefiel ich mir selbst zum ersten Mal sehr gut.

Es war bis zur Hüfte korsettartig und am Rücken geschnürt und floss dann geschmeidig in einen weiten Rock. Das Kleid war trägerlos und am oberen Rand des „Korsetts" waren feine Stickereien angebracht, die man von weitem mit bloßem Auge nicht sehen konnte. Alice trat neben mich und setzte mir einen Kopfschmuck mit Schleier auf, das vordere Teil des feinen Tuches ließ sie über mein Gesicht fallen – es reichte mir bis übers Kinn.

„Edward wird es lieben.", sagte Esme zuversichtlich. Ich drehte mich zu Jane um, einen fragenden Blick auf dem Gesicht, sie nickte nur.

Jane selbst hatte ein ebenfalls cremefarbenes Kleid in der Hand, das sie gerade anziehen wollte. Als sie aus der Umkleidekabine trat, blieb auch mir der Atem weg. Auch sie trug ein Kleid, das bis zur Hüfte eng war und auch ihres war trägerlos. Ihr Kleid war um einiges aufwendiger, als meins mit einer Bordüre am oberen Rand des Oberteils, eine Stickerei, die Blumenranken oder etwas Ähnliches zeigte, reichte von der Bordüre bis zur Hüfte, wo es kunstvoll auslief. Feine Silberfäden waren in ihren Rock eingearbeitet und ließen ihn im Sonnenlicht glitzern, wie ihre Haut.

Keren tauchte in diesem Moment wieder auf und riss uns alle aus unseren Gedanken.

„Sehr schön.", murmelte sie leise und musterte uns. „Ich habe selten solche schönen Bräute gesehen. Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihnen passende Schuhe hole?"

Wir nickten beide und wenige Minuten später brachte sie vier Paar Schuhe in unseren Größen.

Ich entschied mich für schlichte Highheels in der Farbe meines Kleids – sie hatten nur fünf Zentimeter Absatz, weil ich meiner Tollpatschigkeit immer noch nicht traute – Janes waren etwas höher, obwohl sie fast gleich aussahen, als meine.

Alice hatte ein schwarzes Kleid mit schrägem Träger gewählt, der fließende Satinstoff wallte ihr über die schlanke Figur und das Kleid war kniehoch eingeschnitten. Esmes Kleid war von einem dunkelrot das etwas dunkler als Weinrot war und die Blässe ihrer Haut schön betonte. Es war schulterfrei und bis zu den Knien relativ eng, dann wurde es weiter.

Rosalie sah wie immer atemberaubend in ihrem hellblauen Kleid mit breiten Trägern und Wasserfallausschnitt aus. Es war aus dem gleichen Stoff wie Alices Kleid und auch bis zur Mitte von ihrem Oberschenkel geschlitzt.

Als wir nach 3 Stunden aus dem Laden kamen hatte Jede von uns eine große Tasche mehr. Alice hatte einen Blumen und Dekorationsladen gefunden und auch hier wurden wir freundlich von einer jungen Frau empfangen, deren Namensschild sie als „Ann" auswies.

Jane und ich entschieden uns für rote und cremefarbene Rosen und in diesen Farben würden wir

auch die Deko halten.

Edward POV

Ich war fast fertig mit den Vorbereitungen für meine Überraschung, als Alice anrief.

„Edward?"

„Ja?"

„Wir kommen heim. Du solltest dich etwas beeilen, aber ich habe gesehen, dass du fertig wirst.", erklärte sie.

„Wie reagiert sie?", wollte ich wissen.

Alice schwieg lange, dann lachte sie. „Du glaubst doch wirklich nicht, dass ich dir den ganzen Spaß verderbe, indem ich dir jetzt sage, wie sie es finden wird? Und vergiss es, mein Lieber, ich bin nicht von vorgestern…"

Ich wusste genau, was sie damit gemeint hatte, als ich versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen…Zu dumm, das alle meine Geschwister mittlerweile gelernt hatten, immer an irgendwas zu denken, was ich nicht sehen wollte, wenn sie etwas zu verbergen hatten…Bis auf Carlisle schaffte es nämlich niemand von ihnen, seine Gedanken komplett abzuschotten…

„Edward, ich muss auflegen, Bella kommt zurück. Bis gleich.", damit war die Leitung tot.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf das Sofa, darauf wartend, dass das letzte Element meiner Überraschung eintraf.

Bella POV

Der Shoppingtrip hatte mir – zu meiner außerordentlichen Verwunderung – sehr Spaß gemacht und ich genoss es zum ersten Mal, nur unter Mädchen zu sein.

Aber jetzt war ich auch wieder froh, bei meinem Engel zu sein, weil ich es mittlerweile schon gar nicht mehr gewohnt war, von ihm getrennt zu sein.

Als Jane die Einfahrt hochfuhr, konnte ich Edward schon sehen, seine Haut funkelte leicht in der Nachmittagssonne, weil die Wolken sich mittlerweile aufgelöst hatten.

Er lächelte dieses engelsgleiche Lächeln und half mir aus dem Auto. Ich gab meine Tasche Alice, die ihm zunickte und mir zuzwinkerte.

„Tut mir Leid, Ladys, aber ich muss meine Verlobte aus eurer geschätzten Gesellschaft entführen.", sagte er sanft und zog mich an sich.

„Was hast du vor, Edward?", murmelte ich, während er mich ins Haus und durch das Wohnzimmer in den großen Garten hinter unserem zu Hause zog.

„Schließ deine Augen.", forderte er und ich tat, wie geheißen. Er trat hinter mich und führte mich weiter geradeaus.

„Du kannst sie wieder öffnen.", flüsterte er dicht an meinem Ohr und ich öffnete die Augen…Hätte mein Herz geschlagen, wäre ich auf der Stelle an einem Herzstillstand gestorben bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot…


	15. Kapitel 14: Ausritt

**_AN: Danke, Leute, vor allem ForeverTogether für den add._**

**_Die nächsten zwei Kapitel werd ich heute noch hochladen und die letzten Zwei morgen._**

**_Ich arbeite an der Fortsetzung, leide leider aber an einer ganz fiesen Schreibblockade und komm durch schulstress auch wenig zum Schreiben. _**

**_Hab euch lieb. Enjoy._**

Kapitel 14: Ausritt

Bella POV

…vor mir, mitten im Garten standen zwei Pferde. Ich starrte erst die beiden Tiere und dann Edward entgeistert an.

„Was soll das denn?"

„Wir reiten.", erwiderte er.

OH NEIN… „EDWARD CULLEN! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mich auf so ein Vieh bekommen kannst!", rief ich aus und drehte mich vollkommen zu ihm um.

„Doch eigentlich hatte ich das so gedacht. Bella…Die sind total friedlich…Die einzige Schwierigkeit haben wir heute morgen ausgemerzt.", murmelte er und ich bemerkte, dass er darauf anspielte, dass ich mein Reittier hätte zum Frühstück verspeisen können…

„Edward…Ich kann nicht reiten…", grummelte ich.

„Jason meinte, du hättest 6 Jahre lang Unterricht gehabt.", entgegnete er und ich musste zugeben, dass es stimmte…Ich hatte Reitunterricht gehabt…Und ich hatte es gerne gemacht, bis ich ziemlich heftig gefallen war…seitdem hatte ich auf keinem Pferd gesessen…

„Bitte, Bella…Wir reiten zu einem Ort, den ich dir zeigen will.", er sah mich von unten an, es war der Blick von dem er wusste, ich würde ihm nie widerstehen können.

„Na gut.", murmelte ich und ging auf das kleinere der Tiere zu. Es war eine etwa 5 Jahre alte Apfelschimmelstute. Aus ihren warmen, braunen Augen blinzelte sie freundlich zu mir herunter und schnaubte. Ich lächelte und legte meine Hand sanft auf die Stirn des Tieres. Es schien keine Angst vor mir zu haben.

„Warum hat sie keine Angst?", fragte ich leise. Edward stand neben mir.

„Sie ist kein normales Pferd, Bella. Ich habe sie von früheren Freunden Carlisles geliehen – Vampire natürlich. Sie wurde gebissen und hat den Biss überlebt, genau wie er hier.", er strich dem pechschwarzen Hengst neben ihm sanft über die Mähne.

Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ein Vampir-Pferd…"

Er lachte. „Nein…Sie ist kein Vampir…Sie ist nur ein besonderes Pferd. Sie haben beide einige Eigenschaften von Vampiren wie die Schnelligkeit und die Tatsache, dass sie untot sind, aber sie sind keine Vampire…auch keine Vampir-Pferde. Sie können sich von normalem Hafer ernähren und müssen nicht jagen. Carlisles Freund hat sie vor Jahren gefunden und aufgenommen."

Ich starrte das Reittier mit großen Augen an. Deshalb roch ich sie kaum…Sie war nicht am Leben…

„Willst du aufsteigen?", fragte er leise. Ich nickte; ich wollte es probieren…

Er half mir, meinen Fuß im Steigbügel zu platzieren und ich schwang mich von selbst auf dem schön geschwungenen Rücken des Tiers. Es fühlte sich nicht anders an, als jedes herkömmliche Pferd.

Auch Edward saß auf dem Hengst und wir ritten los…Am Anfang war es komisch, aber langsam kam alles wieder zurück….Die Befehle und Hilfen, die man geben musste, wie man richtig saß…Wir ritten weiter über die Wiesen, als Edward das Tempo anzog ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Ich wusste wieder, wie es war, zu fliegen…wusste wieder warum ich – Inbegriff aller Sportmuffel – damals mit dem Reiten angefangen hatte…

Die Stute unter mir flog geradezu über die Felder und Edwards Hengst hing ihr um nichts nach.

„Wir müssen etwas langsamer werden.", rief er und ich zügelte sie.

„Wohin?", fragte ich.

„Mir nach.", er lenkte sein Pferd in den Wald, wo er einem Pfad nach Nordwesten folgte. Wir waren kaum 20 Minuten lang geritten, als ich das Licht sah.

„Ist das wieder eine Lichtung?", fragte ich lachend. Edward drehte sich zu mir um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz…"

Weitere 2 Minuten später waren wir am Waldrand angekommen…Es waren die Klippen nahe der schottischen Grenze, aber wir waren an einem Ort, an dem wir von den Blicken der Menschen geschützt waren, ohne dass der Ausblick eingeschränkt wurde.

Ich stieg ab und ließ den Blick staunend über das tiefblaue Wasser schweifen, die Wellen, die sich an den rauen Klippen brachen und das Flusstal etwas weiter östlich. Es war eine sternklare Nacht – als Vampir hatte man nur selten das Glück, die Sterne zu sehen, weil wir meistens an so bewölkten Orten wohnten, dass uns dieser Anblick verwehrt blieb. Edward war ebenfalls abgestiegen und trat neben mich.

Ich sah zu ihm auf und er lächelte leicht.

„Es ist wunderschön, Edward.", flüsterte ich und schmiegte mich in seinen Arm.

„Ja…", murmelte er abwesend und strich über meinen Rücken. „Wieder ein Ort nur für uns Beide."

Ich seufzte. Es war schon einige Wochen her gewesen, dass wir beide vollkommen allein gewesen war und innerlich hatte ich diese Zeit sehr vermisst.

„Was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, tut mir sehr Leid, Bella. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen.", wisperte er, für ein menschliches Ohr kaum hörbar, aber ich verstand ihn.

„Edward…", fing ich an aber er unterbrach mich.

„Du wirst mir sagen, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigen muss, aber hätte ich nicht so reagiert, wäre uns das erspart geblieben…"

„Edward…", versuchte ich es wieder, diesmal sah er mich nur stumm an und ich fuhr fort. „Ich liebe dich, diese Erfahrung hat meine Zuneigung zu dir nur verstärkt…"

Ein engelsgleiches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich zu mir beugte und mich küsste….

In den nächsten zwei Wochen kehrte wieder der „Alltag" ein, wenn man das so nennen konnte, denn Edward und ich schwebten wieder auf der berühmten Wolke sieben. Wir wurden von unseren Mitschülern meistens gemieden, aber irgendwann gewöhnte man sich daran. Es dauerte nur noch einige Wochen bis zu den großen Schulferien. Wir wollten in der dritten Woche der Ferien heiraten, am 27.8. um genau zu sein und Alice war Feuer und Flamme und plante schon im Voraus. Langsam fing ich an, mich daran zu gewöhnen und ich war sicher, es würde ein unvergesslicher Tag werden.

Alice POV

Ich war mittlerweile schon fast fertig mit den Vorbereitungen für Bellas und Edwards Hochzeit und es wurde auch langsam Zeit…Ich hatte nur noch knapp eine Woche und ich musste mir noch Frisuren für Bella und Jane aber auch für Rosalie und mich selbst überlegen…

„Rose!", fast sofort stand meine „Schwester" im Rahmen meiner Tür. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Um was geht es?", murmelte sie und setzte sich neben mich.

„Bellas Frisur…Soll ich sie nur halb oder lieber ganz stecken?"

Sie sah mich lange an, bevor sie antwortete: „Steck sie ganz und lass ein paar Strähnen rausfallen, die machst du lockig."

Ich nickte zustimmend und sie brach sofort in einen Schwall von Ideen für die Frisuren der beiden aus…Mit Rosalie konnte man eben rechnen, wenn es um Frisur, Make up oder Mode ging…

Esme POV

Es waren nur noch 4 Tage, bis mein jüngster Sohn seine große Liebe heiraten würde und ich war fast genau so aufgeregt, wie Alice oder gar Bella selbst. Sie würde nun endlich ein voller Teil unserer Familie werden und ich war unglaublich glücklich darüber, dass Edward sie gefunden hatte. Die nächsten Tage wollte ich dazu nutzen, das Haus so sauber wie möglich zu machen, was manchmal etwas schwierig war, wenn man Vampire wie Emmett zum Sohn hatte, der die Angewohnheit hatte, mit dreckigen Schuhen über den frisch geputzten Küchenboden zu gehen und mich zu fragen, was mein Problem wäre, wenn ich ihn dafür rügte.

Carlisle hatte sich eine Woche frei genommen und beschlossen, mir etwas unter die Arme zu greifen, wofür ich unglaublich dankbar war…nicht nur, weil mir Arbeit abgenommen wurde, sondern auch, weil ich die Zeit mit meinem Mann in letzter Zeit sehr vermisst hatte – wir hatten beide einfach viel zu viel zu tun.

„Fertig.", murmelte er, als er den letzten Stuhl im Esszimmer zurück an seinen Platz stellte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Für heute ja. Danke.", ich durchquerte das Zimmer und ließ mich in seine ausgestreckten Arme fallen. Carlisle seufzte und strich mir über den Rücken.

„Was denkst du?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich frage mich, wie ich das Wohnzimmer bis übermorgen sauber bekommen soll…", grummelte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Jacke seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch einatmend.

Ich hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme, als er wieder sprach: „Das schaffen wir schon…Außerdem nimmst du dir zu viel vor…Wärst du menschlich, wärst du schon lange an einem Herzschlag gestorben."

Ich lachte. „Na Gott sei Dank gibt es dich."

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte er und ich sah ihn an.

Seine ockerfarbenen Augen wurden etwas heller und funkelten, als er mich musterte und sich zu mir beugte, um mich zu küssen. Ich fuhr leicht durch sein welliges, blondes Haar, das in der Mittagssonne leicht schimmerte.

„Ich dich auch, Carlisle.", flüsterte ich.

Jasper POV

Die vorfreudige Atmosphäre im Haus war fast greifbar – zumindest für mich…Es war anders, als die Vorfreude vor einer der Hochzeiten von Rose und Emmett und es war auch anders, als die Vorfreude vor Alices und meiner Hochzeit gewesen war. Ich wusste nicht, woran das lag, vielleicht daran, dass zwei Paare heirateten, vielleicht aber auch daran, dass niemand am Anfang gedacht hatte, dass Edward und Bella es so weit schaffen würden, nur auf Grund ihrer Liebe zueinander.

Und Alice war mal wieder vollkommen aus dem Häuschen...Alice eben…Aber ich liebte es, ihr zuzusehen, das Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen, wenn sie sich wieder etwas neues ausgedacht hatte…Zu schade, dass ich bei Bellas „Ladies-Night-Party" nicht dabei sein konnte, für die Alice auch irgendetwas geplant hatte…

Bella und Edward wurden zusehends nervöser, bei Jane und Jason hielt sich die Aufregung mehr oder weniger in Grenzen, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie schon länger verlobt waren.

Ich selbst versuchte so gut es ging, alles in einem einigermaßen verantwortungsvollen Gleichgewicht zu halten und Emmett davon zu überzeugen, dass es falsch war. Über Esmes cremefarbenen Teppich zu gehen, wenn sie diesen gerade geputzt hatte.

Meine Frau bekam ich leider relativ selten allein zu sehen, aber ich war in diesen Situationen immer geduldig mit Alice…Wirklich viele Optionen hatte ich auch nicht.

Jane POV

Irgendwie war ich nicht wirklich aufgeregt…obwohl ich ÜBERMORGEN den Mann meines Lebens (literarisch gesehen natürlich) heiraten würde. Soweit ich das bei Jason mitbekam, war er auch eher entspannt, wenn man sich ansah, wie aufgeregt Bella und Edward waren…

Ich saß gerade auf dem Bett in dem Zimmer, in dem wir wohnten, solange wir hier waren und blätterte durch „My perfect little Wedding" auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Jason, als es klopfte und Bella hereinkam.

„Hey.", murmelte ich und sah auf. „Komm doch rein."

Sie folgte meiner Aufforderung und setzte sich neben mich. Ich spürte, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war…Bella wirkte angespannt.

„Was ist los, Bells?", fragte ich und legte die Hand auf ihren Oberarm. Sie drehte sich zu mir und sah mich an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jane…", ihre Stimme war sehr leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das richtige tue."

„Was soll das heißen, Bella? Du vergötterst Edward…Wie soll das falsch sein?"

„Ich frage mich, ob es das richtige für ihn ist…Eine Ewigkeit ist lange…", flüsterte sie.

„Aber Edward liebt dich…Und das wird er auch noch in Hundert Jahren tun…Ich habe noch nie ein Paar gesehen, das so…füreinander gemacht war…Ihr seid buchstäblich durch den Tod gegangen zusammen…Bella, wenn er nicht richtig für dich ist, dann ist es niemand…Und du bist, was er will."

Sie sah mich an und lächelte leicht. „Danke, Jane."

Ich stand auf. „Kannst du Edward sagen, dass ich einen Spatziergang mache, wenn er fragt? Ich brauche ein Bisschen frische Luft."

Jane nickte. „Natürlich, Bella."

Als sie aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, zog ich eine andere Jeans und ein weißes Poloshirt an und trat aus der Tür in die frische Morgenluft. Der Tau lag noch in der Luft und ich lächelte, als ich weiter über die Wiese vor unserem Haus ging, in den Wald. Ich überlegte kurz, jagen zu gehen, aber das reichte noch nach der Hochzeit…Ich war erst vor einer Woche mit Edward „essen gegangen", wie er es nannte.

Die Ruhe, nur gestört von den sanften Geräuschen der erwachenden Natur, beruhigte mich und ließ meinen Kopf wieder klar werden. Ich ließ die letzten Wochen noch einmal vor meinem inneren Auge vorbeigehen.

Meine Kräfte hatten sich durch Louis' Training sehr verbessert und doch musste ich mich sehr konzentrieren, bevor ich etwas bewegte oder veränderte und auch dann zehrte es sehr an meinen Kräften, aber ich wurde besser. Was mit Louis selbst passiert war, wusste ich nicht, aber ich war ihm keineswegs böse…Eigentlich war ich ihm sogar sehr dankbar für seine Hilfe…Und dann die Zeit in meiner alten Heimat Forks…Ich würde Edward in ein paar Jahrzehnten vielleicht bitten, wieder mit mir dorthin zu ziehen, weil dieser Ort eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für mich und Edward und unsere Liebe hatte…in Forks hatte alles angefangen und dort hatte mein menschliches Leben aufgehört, wir hatten Krisen und gute Zeiten erlebt – zumindest in meinem Fall – geweint und gelacht…

Ich dachte lange über Edward nach, während ich weiter in den schönen Wald ging…Hier sah es ganz anders aus, als in Forks…Dort waren die Baumstämme so tief im Wald mit Moos bedeckt, hier waren sie braun, wie sie eigentlich sein sollten und auch das Licht hier hatte ein sehr viel helleres Grün als es in Forks der Fall gewesen war.

Eigentlich hatte ich alles, was ich mir je erwünscht hatte – oder was ich mir erwünscht hatte, seit ich vor fast dreieinhalb Jahren zu Charlie gezogen war – ich würde in zwei Tagen meinen Engel heiraten und ich war unsterblich, vor uns lag die lange Ewigkeit zusammen…es gab noch Zeiten – wie bevor Jane gerade herein gekommen war, in denen ich mich fragte, ob unsere Liebe die Ewigkeit überdauern konnte – eine Ewigkeit war lange – ich wusste nicht, ob wir uns irgendwann auseinander leben würde, wie meine Eltern…Aber ich liebte ihn…ich würde ihn auch die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte lieben, das wusste ich, wenn ich auf mein zwar totes und doch noch schlagendes Herz hörte…Natürlich schlug es nicht wirklich, aber ich wusste schon als Edward mich damals gebissen hatte – im Krankenhaus, mehr oder weniger an meinem Sterbebett, ohne Hoffnung, dass ich mein menschliches Dasein weiter leben könnte – schon damals hatte ich gewusst, dass tief in mir mein Herz weiter schlagen würde, für Edward…Solange er bei mir war, war ich am Leben und ohne ihn war ich nur eine leere Hülle, nicht lebensfähig, er war wie der Sauerstoff, den ich als Mensch gebraucht hatte – nur dass ich Edward immer brauchen würde…Es war selbst in Gedanken so schwer in Worte zu fassen – wenn es nicht unmöglich war – wie sehr ich ihn liebe…Wenn es tatsächlich seelenverwandte geben würde, wäre Edward meiner – meine zweite Hälfte, auf ewig ein Teil von mir – mein Verlobter…

Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken…Edward weigerte sich, zu glauben, dass wir Seelen hatten, aber ich war immer noch fest der Meinung, dass dem so war…

Unsere Seelen – nicht unser Herz – machten es uns möglich, zu lieben…und das bestärkte mich in der Hoffnung – dem Wissen – dass wir nicht seelenlos waren…und auch nie sein würden, egal wie viel Zeit verginge…

Ja, ich war das, was man als „glücklich verliebt" beschreiben würde, obwohl oder vielleicht gerade weil ich mit meinem Engel schon seit unglaublichen 3 Jahren zusammen war und ihn kannte, wie mich selbst….

Völlig in meinen Gedanken verloren blickte ich mich um, ich stand auf einer kleinen baumlosen Wiese – Lichtung konnte man es nicht nennen, so klein war der Platz. Ich lächelte leicht, als die Sonne durch die Baumkronen brach und meine Haut glitzern ließ, wie damals Edwards in unserer Lichtung.

Ein leises Knacken hinter mir ließ mich erstarren…

„Bella Swan…", die Stimme war mir fürchterlich vertraut und als ich mich umdrehte und in die burgunderfarbenen Augen blickte erschauderte ich trotz des warmen Lichts auf meiner Haut…


	16. Kapitel 15: Die Jagt

Kapitel 15: Die Jagt

Die roten Haare wallten ihr über den Rücken und umspielten ihr Gesicht, als Viktoria näher kam, neben ihr stand ein zweiter Vampir – ebenfalls eine Frau.

„Darf ich dir Roxanne vorstellen, Bella?", fragte Viktoria sanft.

Roxanne hatte ellenlange, tiefschwarze Haare, ihre Augen waren vom gleichen vollen Rot, wie die ihrer Begleiterin.

„Ich würde dir ja gerne ihre Geschichte erzählen, liebste Bella, aber dafür haben wir leider wenig Zeit, wir müssen gleich wieder aufbrechen…du hast doch nichts gegen Flugzeuge? Wir fänden es nämlich sehr erstrebenswert, wenn du uns begleitest.", säuselte meine frühere „Freundin".

Meiner Kehle entwich ein tiefes Grollen, ich war mir sicher, dass meine Augen genau so schwarz waren, wie Roxannes Haar, als ich in eine geduckte Angreif-Position ging und zu ihnen aufsah. Ich war mir sicher, dass meine Kräfte einzusetzen mich nur schwächen würde…Aber sie waren zu zweit…Ein plötzlicher instinktiver Reflex ließ mich vorschnellen und sie angreifen, doch meine Finger waren nur ein paar Millimeter von Viktorias Kehle entfernt, als ich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Bauchgegend verspürte…Viktoria hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, aber Roxanne sah mich kalt lächelnd an.

„Darf ich dich mit Roxannes Talenten vertraut machen, Bella? Sie kann dich kontrollieren, alle deine Nervenstränge manipulieren und dir so jeden Schmerz zufügen, den du dir vorstellen kannst…Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, oder nicht nur du wirst darunter leiden, sondern auch dein kleiner Engel…

„Edward…", keuchte ich, der Schmerz wurde mit jeder Sekunde unerträglicher…ich fühlte mich, als würde meine Haut jeden Moment nachgeben.

„Lass gut sein Roxie.", murmelte Viktoria. „Ich will noch meinen Spaß mit ihr haben, bevor du sie zerfetzen kannst."

Roxanne trat zurück und der Schmerz hörte sofort auf. Sie lächelte leicht und hob ihre Hand wieder. Eine unsichtbare Kraft umschloss mein Handgelenk und band mich an sie, ohne dass ich hätte irgendetwas tun können…

_Edward…_, dachte ich. _Bitte_ _lass ihn ihr nicht nachgehen…Rette dich, Edward…_

Nur unterbewusst wusste ich, dass es nichts bringen würde, er konnte mich nicht hören…

Ich beschloss mit einem hasserfüllten Blick in Viktorias Gesicht, dass ich meine Kräfte schonen würde und sie nicht verschwenden sollte, gegen Roxanne zu kämpfen.

Alice POV

Irgendetwas war nicht richtig, ich konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches sehen und genau das war falsch an der ganzen Sache…Ich spürte, dass Bella in Schwierigkeiten war…

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf mein Bett, als Edward hereingeplatzt kam.

„Alice...Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Edward…Ich kann spüren, dass irgendetwas faul ist…Aber ich weiß nicht was…ich kann nichts _sehen_…"

Edward ging in die Knie. „Ich habe auch so ein Gefühl.", murmelte er.

„EDWARD?"

Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und in diesem Moment kam Jason herein. „Ich habe gerade etwas in der Vergangenheit gesehen, das Bella betrifft…", berichtete er und Edward schloss zitternd die Augen, um in Jasons Gedanken einzutauchen.

Edward POV

Ich sah nicht viel, nur Bella, allein auf einer kleinen Wiese stehend, dann betraten zwei andere Gestalten die Lichtung und ich erstarrte, genau wie Bella, als sie sich mit düsterem Blick umdrehte.

Neben Viktoria stand eine andere Vampirfrau…Ich kannte sie nicht, aber Viktoria stellte sie vor und in diesem Moment sank mein Mut…Roxanne war eine der gefährlichsten Anhänger der Volturi…Ich hatte sie nie getroffen, aber einiges von ihr gehört, als ich in Volterra gewesen war…Hier endete Jasons Vision.

„Sie blockiert meine Sicht…Sie hat gespürt, dass ich hier bin…", murmelte Jason.

Alice war verschwunden, als ich meine Augen öffnete und ich wusste, dass sie den Rest der Familie zusammentrommelte.

2 Minuten später waren Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jane, Jason und ich im Wohnzimmer versammelt und Jason schilderte seine Vision.

„Roxanne kennt mich und weiß, dass ich hier bin…Sie hat meine Visionen blockiert, genau so wie Alices…Deshalb hat sie nichts gesehen…", murmelte Jason. Jane stand neben ihm und nahm sanft seine Hand.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", wollte Esme wissen.

„Wir gehen ihnen nach.", murmelte Carlisle.

„Aber wohin gehen sie?", kam es von Jasper.

„Volterra.", flüsterte Jason. „Sie werden zu Roxannes Heimatort gehen, dort kennt sie sich aus…"

Fast sofort war jeder in Bewegung. Esme drückte einige Schalter neben dem Lichtschalter und öffnete so die Tür zu den Garagen unter dem Haus.

„Wir fahren mit dem Mercedes und Alices Audi.", murmelte Carlisle. „Wir werden die dunklen Scheiben brauchen."

Er hielt ein Telefon an sein Ohr und ich konnte gerade noch hören, wie er versuchte, einen Flug zu bekommen, als Esme mich in die Garage zog.

„Edward du fährst Alices Auto, falls sie doch eine Vision hat.", wies Carlisle mich an, der eben aufgelegt hatte und neben mir stand. „Ich fahre den Mercedes."

Ich schwang mich auf den Fahrersitz des A4…Alice hatte vor ein paar Wochen erst die Scheiben verdunkeln lassen und jetzt war ich froh über diese Entscheidung.

„Wir können die Autos mitnehmen.", murmelte Carlisle. „Ich habe mit dem Flugzeugbesitzer verhandelt."

Alice setzte sich neben mich und auf der Rückbank stiegen Jason, Jane und Jasper ein.

Carlisle saß ebenfalls auf dem Fahrersitz, auf dem Beifahrersitz des Mercedes hatte Esme Platz genommen, auf der Rückbank waren Emmett und Rosalie.

Es dauerte kaum 20 Minuten bis wir am Flughafen waren und auch unsere Autos wurden mit einer Geschwindigkeit aufgeladen, dass ich mich fragte, wie viel Carlisle dafür geboten hatte…

„Sie können jetzt einsteigen.", murmelte die Flughafenangestellte uns zu und Carlisle lächelte, bevor er einstieg.

Der 2 ½ Stunden lange Flug machte mich fast verrückt, das Einzig Positive, was mir einfiel war, dass wenn wir von Forks aus geflogen wären, wir drei bis viermal so lange gebraucht hätten, meine Gedanken waren bei Bella…Ich hoffte nur, dass es ihr gut ging…

Bella POV

(3 Stunden vorher)

Wir saßen in einem Privatjet, Viktoria hatte gegenüber von mir Platz genommen und Roxanne saß neben mir, das unsichtbare Band, das mich dort hielt, wo ich war, bestand immer noch.

„Nun, ich denke solange wir die Zeit haben, kann Roxie dir ja ihre Geschichte erzählen.", meinte Viktoria.

Ich blieb stumm und Roxanne fing an, zu erzählen: „Ich wurde verwandelt vor fast 500 Jahren…Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer mich geschaffen hat, aber als ich aufwachte, war ich in Volterra…Dort lebte ich einige Jahrzehnte lang, bis er auftauchte…Du kennst ihn, Bella…Sein Name war Jason und er kam mit seiner Freundin her, aber ich wusste, in dem Moment, da ich ihn sah, dass er mir gehören würde, egal was sie tat…

Aber Jason ließ mich eiskalt abblitzen, nie ging er auf meine Versuche ein, sein Herz zu gewinnen und irgendwann ist er gegangen, geflohen vor meiner Liebe…Jane – seine vermaledeite Freundin hat besser um ihn gekämpft, als ich jemals gedacht hätte, aber ich habe nicht resigniert…Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich sein Herz niemals werde haben können, aber jetzt habe ich meine Kräfte verstärkt und ich werde ihn und sie vernichten, Bella…"

Ich keuchte…Nicht Jane und Jason…

„Wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, dann soll es niemand…", ihre Stimme war voller Hass und Verbitterung.

Die Beiden waren mir sehr gute Freunde geworden und ich würde nicht zusehen, wie dieser Vampir, verbittert und voller Wut, sie zerstörte, nur weil Jason Jane liebte und es immer tun würde.

„Du wirst ihre Liebe niemals brechen können.", zischte ich.

„Ich baue darauf, dass sie ihren Freunden – deiner Familie – helfen werden und uns nachkommen…", flüsterte Roxanne sanft und setzte wieder ihre Maske der Gleichgültigkeit auf, aber ihre Augen verrieten sie, ich konnte den Schmerz in ihnen sehen, der sie motivierte…

„Edward wird euch alleine nachgehen.", murmelte ich. „er wird seine Familie da nicht hineinziehen…"

Ich versuchte mich selbst von meinen Worten zu überzeugen und wusste gleichzeitig, dass sie nicht wahr waren, Edwards Familie – unsere Familie – würde ihn nicht alleine lassen…

Edward POV

Als wir in Rom landeten war ich fast genau so hibbelig wie Alice und konnte kaum das Steuer des Audis ruhig halten. Ich musste Bella finden…

Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um die Liebe meines Lebens, als ich mit 120 km/h die Biegung auf die Autobahn nach Volterra nahm.

Bella POV

(Einige Stunden später)

Ich saß nun schon seit einer Stunde in einem vollkommen dunklen Raum und meine Kehle begann langsam zu brennen…ich hätte doch jagen gehen sollen…das warme Klima hier machte meinen Durst nur noch schlimmer und insgeheim hoffte ich, dass Edward auf dem Weg war…obwohl ich gleichzeitig nicht wollte, dass er sich in Gefahr brachte.

Als Roxanne und Viktoria eintraten blendete die grelle Sonne meine Augen kurz und ich sah nur ihre Umrisse gegen das Licht…Es war noch eine Person bei ihnen und ich konnte das Blut eines Kindes riechen, so süß wie nichts anderes.

Ich hatte Recht, es war ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 4 Jahre alt mit hellblonden Locken und wasserblauen Augen…Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was Roxanne vorhatte und schloss meine Augen, um mich zu konzentrieren, plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet drang der Geruch ihres Blutes tausendmal stärker auf mich ein und reflexartig hörte ich auf zu atmen…Ich wagte es kaum, hinzusehen, aber als die Tür zuschlug war ich alleine mit ihr und ihren Unterarm zeichnete eine klaffende Wunde…Sie weinte, ich wollte sie trösten, aber ich wusste, jeder Zentimeter, den ich näher zu ihr kam, würde ihre Chancen verringern, hier lebendig raus zu kommen…

„Wie heißt du?", krächzte ich, um sie abzulenken.

Ich war erstaunt, als sie mir antwortete – sie verstand mich. „Layla. Mein Arm tut mir weh…"

Sie stand auf und kam näher.

„NEIN!"

Layla zuckte zusammen und sah mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen angstvoll an, mittlerweile war es nicht mehr ganz dunkel.

„Komm nicht näher, Kleines…Ich bin gefährlich für dich, verstehst du das? Du musst mir vertrauen…", ich kam mir so unglaublich blöd vor, erst sagte ich ihr, dass ich gefährlich war und dann sollte sie dieser potentiellen Todesgefahr vertrauen…

„Hier…", ich zerriss mein T-Shirt und warf ihr einen Fetzen davon hin. „Verbinde die Wunde, damit du nicht noch mehr Blut verlierst…" Jane, ich brauche dich…

Layla wimmerte, als der raue Stoff ihre Wunde berührte und in diesem Moment beschloss ich, dass ich stark genug war…Langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken und um meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu strapazieren, stand ich auf und näherte mich ihr. Sie sah auf, als ich neben ihr kniete und ihr so sanft wie nur irgend möglich half.

„Mein Name ist Bella.", murmelte ich. „Du musst jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben, versuch es mir einfach zu machen und tu alles, was ich dir sage, verstanden? Dann kommen wir hier beide wieder heraus…"

Im Inneren dankte ich Gott, das ich vor anderthalb Wochen gejagt hatte, wäre es länger her gewesen, wäre sie schon tot…

Es kostete mich meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin, sie nicht zu beißen, aber wenn ich in ihre tiefblauen Augen sah, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich jemals dazu in der Lage wäre.

„Du bist kalt.", bemerkte sie leise und ich nickte.

„Ja.", flüsterte ich. „Ich bin nicht wie du, Layla…Erzähl mir von dir…"

Und dann erzählte sie mit ruhiger, hoher Kinderstimme…Erzählte von ihren Eltern, die bei einem Autounfall, den nur sie überlebt hatte, gestorben waren – ich wusste sofort dass es kein Unfall gewesen war und der Hass auf Viktoria verstärkte sich – erzählte von ihrem Leben, sie hatte in England gelebt und keine Ahnung, warum sie hier war…wie sie hier her gekommen war…

Ich spürte, die unglaublich starke Verbindung zu diesem Mädchen und als sie den Kopf gegen meine Schulter legte und ich den Arm um ihren dünnen Körper legte, wusste ich, dass ich sie retten konnte und retten würde…Es waren nur noch Stunden, bis mein Engel hier auftauchen würde, das spürte ich und bis dahin musste ich stark bleiben…Sie war zu jung zu sterben, aber ich würde sie nie wieder alleine lassen, das schwor ich mir…

An ihrem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem bemerkte ich, dass sie eingeschlafen war und strich ihr leicht über die blonden Engelslocken. Vor einigen Minuten hätte ich noch nicht gedacht, dass es für mich möglich wäre, sie zu berühren, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, aber ihr Gesicht, das so friedlich war und doch so viele Emotionen barg, half mir, Ruhe zu bewahren…Sie musste leben…Sie würde leben…

Edward POV

Wir waren in Volterra angekommen und stiegen aus…Gott sei dank waren in den letzten 20 Minuten dicke Wolken aufgetaucht – das Glück war mit uns.

Jason führte uns in die Stadtmitte, zu jenem Platz, von dem ich eigentlich gehofft hatte, ich würde ihn nicht so schnell wieder sehen.

„Sie muss hier irgendwo sein.", murmelte er und sah mich an. Ich sog die feuchte Luft ein auf der Suche nach Bellas unverwechselbarem Geruch, aber ich roch sie nicht – stattdessen fand ich Viktorias Geruch sehr schnell…er kam aus einem der Gebäude, ausgerechnet ein Spiegelsaal, wie passend…

Emmett hatte die Tür ohne große Bemühungen aus den Angeln geworfen und uns Eintritt verschafft.

Es dauerte kaum 20 Sekunden, bis die rothaarige Vampir Frau aus einem der Nebenräume kam…

„Edward Cullen…", hauchte sie und ihre Augen schweiften über meine Familie. „Und die liebe Familie hast du auch gleich mitgebracht…Reizend…Dann darf ich dich ja mit meiner Freundin Roxie bekannt machen…"

In diesem Moment trat eine schwarzhaarige Frau neben sie, Jasons Kehle entwich ein Grollen.

„Jason…", murmelte Roxanne. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dich so schnell wieder zu sehen…und Jane…Tut mir Leid, Schätzchen, aber du – und nur du – hast euer Schicksal zu verantworten…Hättest du ihn mir überlassen, wäre er jetzt glücklich…"

Jane trat vor und ein Knurren zerschnitt die Luft. „Halt den Rand, Roxanne…Ich muss nicht mit unfairen Mitteln um seine Liebe kämpfen und die Gewissheit, dass du sein Herz niemals haben wirst reicht mir."

Es gab einen Knall wie den einer Peitsche und es geschahen einige Dinge gleichzeitig. Jane und Jason lagen auf dem Boden, Emmett sprang auf Roxanne zu und Jasper, Carlisle und ich kreisten Viktoria ein. Alice sah sich in dem Raum um und hechtete zu einer anderen Tür, Esme auf ihren Versen. Jason rappelte sich auf und nahm Janes Hand.

Roxanne lachte und nach einer weiteren Welle ihrer Kraft wurde Emmett quer durch das Zimmer geschleudert, wo er unter einem zusammengebrochenen Regal begraben wurde…aber Roxanne wurde schwächer…

Viktoria kämpfte mittlerweile mit Jasper, Carlisle und Jane und Jason, Rosalie und Emmett, der sich schnell wieder aufgerappelt hatte, griffen Roxanne von beiden Seiten aus an.

Ich konnte spüren, dass sie auch alleine zu Recht kamen, so gut kannte ich sie, also folgte ich Alice in einen Keller.

Sie stand vor einer Eisentür und ich konnte Bellas Präsens dahinter förmlich greifen.

„Edward.", rief Alice. „Schaffst du die Tür…?"

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte den Raum nach Etwas ab, was die Hebelwirkung verursachen konnte, die ich brauchte…

„Ich brauche die Stange da hinten.", wies ich Esme an, dann trat ich an die Tür.

„Bella?"

„Edward!", ihre Stimme war gedämpft, aber selbst durch das Metall konnte ich die Erleichterung darin hören.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich.

„Ja. Ich bin Ok, aber ich brauche Hilfe bei der Verarztung des kleinen Mädchens, das hier bei mir ist.", erklärte sie.

Ich sah Alice an und sie nickte, Esme warf mir die Metallstange zu und folgte Alice, um Carlisle im Kampf ab zu lösen.

Es dauerte vielleicht 3 Minuten, bis ich die Türe aufhatte und es waren mit die längsten drei Minuten meines Lebens, ich stürzte in den Raum und umarmte meinen Engel, automatisch die Luft anhaltend bei dem Geruch des Blutes…

„Wer ist das, Bella?", fragte das kleine Mädchen leise.

„Das ist ein Freund. Edward, das ist Layla."

Layla lächelte leicht und streckte ihre unverletzte Hand aus, um meine zu schütteln.

In dem Moment kam Carlisle durch die Türe und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Layla. Er hatte einen großen Kratzer, der quer über sein Gesicht verlief, aber schon wieder am Heilen war und seine Augen waren pechschwarz.

„Layla, nicht?", sie nickte und ich beobachtete, wie mein Vater ihr warm zulächelte. „Mein Name ist Carlisle und ich werde mir jetzt deinen Arm ansehen, ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Sie nickte, anscheinend vollkommen fasziniert von ihm.

Carlisle wandte sich mir und Bella zu. „Wollt ihr rausgehen?"

Bella schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bleibe bei ihr."

Vorsichtig nahm Carlisle den Teil von Bellas Shirt von dem Arm der Kleinen und offenbarte eine mindestens 40cm lange relativ oberflächliche Wunde.

Layla schniefte und Bella nahm sie in den Arm. Wie sie die Nähe des Mädchens aushielt, war mir ein Rätsel, aber Bella war unglaublich vorsichtig, ihr nicht weh zu tun, ich hielt lieber meinen Sicherheitsabstand.

„Edward?", mein Kopf schnellte hoch. „Kannst du mir aus dem Nebenzimmer den Verbandskasten holen?"

Ich nickte, froh, für kurze Zeit aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, um einigermaßen frische Luft zu schnappen.

Den Gedanken der anderen zu folgen waren die beiden anderen Vampire besiegt und wurden gerade vollends vernichtet…Ich seufzte und nahm den Kasten von der Wand, um wieder in das andere Zimmer zu gehen, nicht ohne vorher die Luft anzuhalten.

Carlisles Atem ging regelmäßig und er war wie immer vollkommen ruhig, als er Laylas Arm mit sicheren und geübten Griffen desinfizierte und verband.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte er sie, um sie von dem brennenden Schmerz der antiseptischen Flüssigkeit abzulenken.

„Sie sind beide gestorben…", murmelte sie.

„Roxanne.", flüsterte Bella, so leise, dass selbst Layla in ihrem Arm es nicht hören konnte. Bella suchte gezielt Blickkontakt zu meinem – unserem – Vater, als sie das sagte.

Carlisle verstand. „Darüber werde ich mit der Familie reden müssen.", murmelte er.

Layla war zu müde um nachzufragen, es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie in Bellas Armen einschlief.

„Können wir sie überhaupt adoptieren?", fragte Bella leise an Carlisle gewandt. Er nickte.

„Aber wir müssten die Papiere fälschen.", sagte ich. „Nicht dass das ein Problem wäre…"

Bella stand auf, Layla immer noch auf dem Arm und verließ – gefolgt von uns – den Raum.

Bella POV

Wir kamen in einen vollkommen zerstörten Laden, Spiegelscherben lagen überall auf dem Boden und in der Mitte des Zimmers rauchte ein Aschehaufen noch…die Überreste meiner beiden größten Feinde.

Die anderen beäugten Layla neugierig, als ich hereinkam.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Bella?", fragte Jane leise. Ich nickte.

„Mir geht es gut…"

„Das ist Layla, Roxanne und Viktoria haben ihre Familie ausgelöscht.", murmelte Carlisle erklärend. „Bella hat vorgeschlagen, sie aufzunehmen."

„Du willst sie aber nicht verwandeln, oder?", fragte Rosalie skeptisch.

„Nein. Ich würde es niemals zulassen, dass ein so junges Kind verwandelt wird, es ist kein Leben für sie.", antwortete Carlisle. „Aber wenn ihr alle dafür stimmt, würden wir sie adoptieren und sie später selbst entscheiden lassen, was sie will."

„Sie hat niemanden mehr.", murmelte ich leise und sah zu den Anderen auf, im Schlaf krallte Layla instinktiv ihre Finger in Edwards Jacke, die er mir geliehen hatte.

„Also…Wer ist dafür, sie in die Familie auf zu nehmen?", wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Wird sie eine Chance haben, sich zu entscheiden, wenn sie von klein auf in einer Vampir-Familie aufwächst, wenn alle von uns Vampire sind, wird sie jemals eine Chance haben sich gegen dieses Leben zu entscheiden, wenn sie das will?", fragte Rosalie immer noch unentschlossen.

„Ja.", murmelte Edward neben mir. „Wir werden ihr immer die Wahl lassen, ob sie bei uns bleiben will, oder ob sie gehen will und Bella und ich werden sie auch noch einmal fragen, ob sie wirklich in unsere Familie will…"

Rosalie nickte. „Gut. Dann bin ich auch dafür."

„Ist jemand dagegen?"

Niemand hob die Hand und Layla gähnte und kuschelte sich in Edwards Jacke. Ich lächelte leise, als ich auf sie herabsah.


	17. Kapitel 16: Biss dass der Tod uns

Und hier, wie versprochen die letzten beiden Chaps. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir ein klitzekleines Revi dalassen würdet.

Ihr seid toll knuddelz

Kapitel 16: Bis(s) dass der Tod uns scheidet…

„Bellaaaaa! Aufwachen! Du bist ein VAMPIR und du solltest gar nicht schlafen können, außerdem heiratest du heute!", Alices Stimme hämmerte in meinem Kopf, aber ihre Worte waren es, die mich aufweckten.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", wollte ich wissen.

„Es ist halb 5. Wir haben noch an die 4 Stunden Zeit.", murmelte Alice, während sie mir ein Handtuch zuwarf.

Ich stand murrend auf und duschte kurz. Rosalie brachte mir ein weites T-Shirt von Edward und eine Jogginghose ins Bad, die ich dankbar anzog. Das T-Shirt roch nach meinem Engel, als hätte er es eben noch angehabt.

„Ich hab's ihm gerade auf dem Flur geklaut.", murmelte sie, wie um meine Worte zu bestätigen mit einem Grinsen, als sie mich in ihr eigenes Bad führte…Ich hatte diesen Raum vorher nie gesehen und mir stockte förmlich der Atem…der Raum war mindestens so groß wie das Wohnzimmer und zwei Seiten gegenüber voneinander waren komplett mit Spiegeln ausgefüllt. Sie ließ mich auf einem Stuhl mitten im Raum Platz nehmen und stellte sich hinter mich, um meine Haare zu kämmen, während Alice vor mir kniete, um heraus zu finden, welche Lidschattenfarbe am Besten war. Entgegen aller Erwartungen war ich kein Bisschen aufgeregt…In diesem Moment kam Esme herein, auch sie trug noch ein T-Shirt und eine Stoffhose.

„Wie geht's dir, Bella?", fragte sie.

„Du bist die erste, die fragt.", murmelte ich. „Aber mir geht's super…Was ist mit Edward, Jane und Jason?"

„Jane duscht gerade, Jason ist ganz ruhig und Edward ist relativ aufgeregt.", antwortete sie.

„Das ist untertrieben, Mom…", grummelte Rosalie, während sie zum Fön griff. „Edward ist nicht mehr zu beruhigen."

In diesem Moment klingelte mein Handy und Esme reichte es mir.

Ich starrte es verwundert an, mich fragend, wer jetzt anrief. „Hallo?"

„Bella?", es war Edward…Ich lachte unwillkürlich los. Er hörte sich so an, als würde er jeden Moment erwarten, dass ich tot umfallen würde…was ja auch so wahrscheinlich war, wo ich ja untot war…

„Edward…Was ist?"

Rosalies Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, als sie erkannte, mit wem ich sprach.

„EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN…LEG SOFORT AUF ODER DU KANNST ZWEI JAHRZEHNTE MEIN AUTO PUTZEN….ICH HAB DIR GESAGT KEINEN KONTAKT ZU BELLA, IST DAS SO SCHWER ZU BEGREIFEN!", rief sie.

Edward schwieg.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward…Du wirst mich in 4 Stunden vor dem Altar sehen, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich überlege es mir nicht anders…", beruhigte ich ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", murmelte er. „Bis bald, Engel…Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

„Wir sind im gleichen Haus.", bemerkte ich.

„Ich weiß.", ich konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. „Sag Esme, sie soll die Tür aufmachen."

Damit legte er auf.

„Kannst du die Türe aufmachen?", fragte ich.

Rosalie sah so aus, als würde sie protestieren, aber Alice meinte: „Ich sehe ihn, wenn er beschließt hoch zu kommen…" und Rose nickte.

Esme öffnete die Tür und von der anderen Seite des Ganges ertönten sanfte Klavierklänge, es war mein Lied und ich schloss lächelnd die Augen, als ich Edward spielen hörte…so war er wirklich bei mir.

Esme kümmerte sich um Janes Haare, während Rose meine mit verschiedenen Produkten behandelte und dann die Deckhaare hochsteckte und die unteren offen über meinen Rücken wallen ließ. Alice hatte bis eben noch meine Fingernägel manikürt und wand sich jetzt Janes Fingern zu.

Rose griff nach einem Lockenstab und als sie 2 Stunden nachdem ich aus der Dusche gekommen war fertig war, fielen meine Haare in sanften Locken über meinen Rücken. Esme führte mich in Roses Schlafzimmer, wo mein Kleid hing. Sie half mir, es anzuziehen und arbeitete den Schleier in meine Frisur ein. Als Jane aus dem Bad kam war sie schon fertig geschminkt, ihre Finger waren manikürt und ihre Frisur saß, sie brauchte nur noch ihr Kleid und dann war sie fertig. Esme half auch ihr und Alice zog mich wieder ins Bad, wo Rose schon Lidschatten bereitgelegt hatte.

Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde bis ich geschminkt war und danach half ich Rose dabei, ihre Haare ebenfalls zu locken und ihren Haarschmuck aus zu suchen.

Jane trat in diesem Moment gefolgt von Esme ein und sie sah einfach unglaublich gut aus. Sie trug das Kleid, das sie zusammen mit uns gekauft hatte, aber – anders als ich – keinen Schleier, sondern ein mit diamantähnlichen Steinen besetztes Diadem, das gut zu den Silberfäden passte, die in ihr Kleid eingearbeitet waren.

Edward POV

Nervös sah ich bestimmt schon zum 2. Mal in den letzten 10 Sekunden auf die Uhr…noch eine Stunde, dann würde ich meine große Liebe heiraten…Ich war unglaublich aufgeregt und selbst Jasper hatte Schwierigkeiten, mich zu beruhigen, selbst durch Klavierspielen wurde es nicht besser…Was hatte diese Frau mir angetan…es brauchte nicht viel, um das zu beantworten, sie hatte mein Herz, und es würde immer ihr gehören…egal was passierte, Bella würde auf ewig mein Engel bleiben, egal wie viele Jahrzehnte, Jahrtausende wir schon verheiratet sein würden, sie würde immer die Einzige bleiben…

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich sogar die Zeit vergaß und ehe ich mich versah, kam Carlisle schon in den Raum und kniete sich vor den Stuhl, auf dem ich saß.

„Ich gehe jetzt Bella abholen. Du hast noch zehn Minuten, um zum Altar zu gehen…", murmelte er und in diesem Moment war ich froh, dass mein Herz nicht mehr schlug, sonst wäre ich an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben – mit Sicherheit…

Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch war wieder da, stärker als jemals zuvor, als ich aufstand und mit Jasper zum Hintergarten ging. Esme hatte gestern noch mit Carlisle und Emmett zusammen den „Altar" aufgebaut und den Garten geschmückt. Carlisle würde uns trauen, weil er irgendwann mal die Lizenz bekommen hatte, das zu tun.

Mitten im Garten stand ein großer Torbogen, der mit Rosen geschmückt war…weiße Rosen, Bellas Lieblingsblumen…

Ich lächelte und begab mich auf meinen Platz unter dem Bogen.

Bella POV

Carlisle betrat das Zimmer zusammen mit Louis, der Jane zum Altar führen würde.

Ich stand auf und nahm seinen Arm, den er mir angeboten hatte, Jane trat an Louis' Seite.

„Ihr seht beide traumhaft aus, Ladies…", sagte Louis und auf ein Räuspern von Esme und böse Blicke von Alice und Rose fügte Carlisle hinzu: „Ihr alle seht traumhaft aus."

Layla lächelte mich an, ihre blonden Locken rahmten ihr Gesicht schön ein und in dem weißen Kleidchen sah sie wirklich aus wie ein Engel.

Wir gingen nach draußen und ließen die anderen Hochzeitsgäste (Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper und Alice) sich setzen, bevor wir mit den Brautführern den Mittelgang entlanggingen.

Es gab keinen traditionellen Hochzeitsmarsch, weil den sonst immer Edward gespielt hatte und der aus verständlichen Gründen nicht konnte.

Mein Bouquet bestand aus Cremefarbenen Rosen, die zu meinem Kleid passten und Jane trug rote Rosen.

Edward POV

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen, als sie mit einem Lächeln, dass sogar Gabriel selbst aussehen lassen würde, wie ein Straßenjunge, an der Seite meines Vaters auf mich zukam.

Obwohl Jane höchstwahrscheinlich fast so schön war wie sie (in meinen Augen gab es nichts auf der Welt und auch sonst wo nicht, dass die Schönheit meines Engels auch nur annähernd traf) konnte ich nichts anderes in mich aufnehmen, als sie…für mich gab es nur sie und auch während Carlisles Ansprache und dem Ringtausch von Jane und Jason hatte ich nur Augen für Bella…meine Verlobte…

Jane POV

Ich sah Jason tief in die wunderschönen Augen, als ich mit fester und sicherer Stimme sagte: „Ja, ich will".

Er lächelte, als er meine Worte wiederholte und mir meinen Ring, bestehend aus Weißgold und Diamant, an den Finger steckte, jetzt waren wir offiziell eins…

Seine Augen waren wie flüssiges Gold, als er sich langsam zu mir beugte und mir den wahrscheinlich schönsten Kuss meiner Existenz gab…Ich liebte ihn und ich würde ihn immer lieben, er war ein Teil von mir unwiderruflich an mich gebunden, auch ohne die Ringe, die nun unsere Finger zierten, oder die Versprechen, wie wir uns gegeben hatten…Wir waren eins…teilten uns eine Seele, das sah ich in seinen Augen. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, nahm ich nur am Rande wahr, dass Bella und Edward nun ihre Versprechen gaben, ich konnte unmöglich wegsehen…Jasons Locken fielen ihm in seine Augen mit einer Eleganz, die wohl nur ich jemals sehen würde, da waren einige Dinge, die nur mir auffallen würden, ein Teil seines Auges, das immer dunkel blieb, egal, was er gejagt hatte, seine langen Wimpern, die nicht ganz schwarz waren, der Klang seiner Stimme, wenn er lachte…all das waren Erinnerungen für die Ewigkeit…

Bella POV

Edwards schlanke Finger verhakten sich in meinen, nachdem wir die Ringe getauscht hatten…wir waren verheiratet…ich nahm Carlisles Worte nicht mehr war, es gab nur noch Edward, meinen Engel, mein Leben, meine Seele, mein Alles…

Hier stand der Inbegriff von Allem, was ich wollte, was ich jemals gewollt hatte…Edward…Als meine Finger sich in seinem so vertrauten Haar verhakten, senkte er seine wunderbaren Lippen auf meine und küsste mich und in diesem Moment kam die Sonne hinter den dichten Wolken hervor und schien auf uns herab…ich spürte die Wärme auf unserer Haut und als wir uns nach einigen Minuten voneinander lösten sah ich die leichten Lichtreflexe in Edwards Haar, es strahlte in den verschiedensten Tönen von braun über bronze bis dunkelrot und ich liebte es, genauso wie ich ihn liebte.

„Danke.", hauchte er und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf meiner Nase…Wir waren verheiratet, ein Ehepaar, zusammen für die Ewigkeit, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet…Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken…

„Immer.", murmelte ich.

Wir drehten uns zu unserer Familie und unseren Freunden um: Auf Alice und Roses Gesichtern zeigten sich Rührung und Freude, Emmett und Jasper strahlten bis über beide Ohren und Carlisle sah uns scheinbar ernst an, aber seine funkelnden Augen zeigten mir, dass er unsagbar glücklich für uns war…Von allen Gesichtsausdrücken, war Esmes der, der mir für immer und ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben würde. In ihrem Gesicht las ich so viel und doch so wenig. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem leichten Lächeln gekrümmt und sie hielt den Blickkontakt mit mir, in ihren strahlend goldenen Augen sah ich Liebe, Freude aber vor allem unendliche Dankbarkeit und etwas, das ich nicht benennen konnte…Ohne auf Emmett zu achten, der mir auf die Schulter klopfte, ging ich auf sie zu und umarmte sie wortlos.

„Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich, Bella...", ich wusste, dass sie momentan nicht zu mehr Worten im Stande war, aber die Art, wie sie diesen einen Satz sagte war Antwort genug…

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, umarmte sie Edward ebenfalls und hielt sein Gesicht sanft zwischen ihren Händen, bevor sie ihren üblichen Kuss auf seiner Stirn platzierte. Carlisle umarmte mich ebenfalls wortlos und auch in seinen Augen konnte ich eine Bestätigung erkennen, er hatte mich noch nie so offen und fühlbar glücklich angelächelt.

Ich drehte mich zu Jane um und umarmte auch sie.

„Ich danke dir, für alles, Jane.", murmelte ich nahe an ihrem Ohr.

„Kein Thema, Bella…ich danke _dir_…"


	18. Epilog: Ewigkeit

Kapitel 17: Epilog: Ewigkeit

Ich saß auf meinem – unserem Bett und hatte meinen Kopf an die Schulter meines Mannes gelegt.

„Bella?", seine sanfte Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

„Hmmm?"

„Bist du sehr böse, wenn ich ein Geschenk für dich habe?", fragte er leise.

Ich lächelte. „Nein, ich hab auch was für dich."

Er stand auf und zog mich mit sich, zu seinem Klavier. Darauf lagen zwei rote Umschläge.

Er zog mich auf seinen Schoß und fing an, zu spielen…Es war eine neue Melodie, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es möglich war, ein Lied zu schreiben, dass mich noch mehr rührte, als mein Schlaflied, aber er hatte es geschafft…Es war ein langsames Lied, seine Liebe für mich sprach aus jeder Note…

„Ich liebe dich, Bella Marie Swan Cullen.", murmelte er, als die letzte Note verklungen war. Ich lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Edward gab mir die beiden Umschläge, in einem waren Fotos…Fotos von Renée und Phil mit ihrer kleinen Tochter.

„Edward…woher hast du die?"

Er lächelte nur und bedeutete mir, den zweiten Umschlag zu öffnen. Es waren Flugtickets nach Jacksonville, Florida.

„Wir besuchen deine Mutter, ihren Mann und deine Halbschwester. Natürlich erst, wenn du gelernt hast, unser Aussehen soweit zu verändern, dass sie uns nicht erkennen.", erklärte er und ich küsste ihn.

„Danke, danke, danke…", murmelte ich zwischen drei Küssen.

„Jederzeit…", flüsterte er.

Ich grinste. „Jetzt zu dir…"

Edward POV

Sie gab mir ein großes, flaches Paket.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich, als ich den Deckel anhob, es lagen mehrere Partituren darin, die oberste war „Claire de Lune" unser beides Lieblingsstück.

„Sieh dir das Datum an…", murmelte sie und ich drehte die Partitur um…Es war der Erstdruck…

„Bella…", murmelte ich. „das…wie…wie hast du…?"

Sie lächelte nur. „Sieh dir die anderen mal an."

Ich nahm sie aus dem Karton…Es waren meine Kompositionen, meine Lieder, Lieder deren Notierungen wenn überhaupt nur auf Skriptblättern von mir existierten die meistens vollkommen unordentlich geschrieben waren.

„Alice hatte deine alten Skripte noch.", erklärte Bella. „Ich habe sie abschreiben und binden lassen."

Auf jeder Partitur war ein Bild von uns beiden oder nur von ihr zu sehen. Ich lächelte, ein schöneres Geschenk hätte sie mir wohl kaum machen können…

„Danke."

Sie strich mir sanft über die Wange. „Gerne."

Bella POV

Ich stand 20 Minuten später am Fenster unseres Zimmers und sah nach unten auf den Rasen, wo Layla mit Rose und Alice spielte.

Mein Leben war perfekt. Ich hatte Edward, meinen Mann, die Liebe meines Lebens, meiner Existenz, den Inbegriff meiner Träume, Carlisle und Esme würden Layla morgen offiziell adoptieren und wir würden uns gemeinsam um sie kümmern. Layla hatte die Tatsache, dass sie in ein Haus voller Vampire kommen würde, so selbstverständlich angenommen, wie es nur ein Kind konnte und ich war froh darüber, dass sie keine Angst vor uns hatte.

Besonders Esme und Rosalie tat es sichtlich gut, ein Kind im Haus zu haben, hatte Esme ihres doch verloren und Rosalie hatte sich auch immer ein Kind gewünscht. Ich war überglücklich, dass sowohl Layla als auch ich bedingungslos akzeptiert und geliebt wurden und ein fester Bestandteil der Familie waren, die vor drei Jahren noch fremd für mich waren, faszinierend, aber fremd.

Jane und Jason würden für einige Zeit nach Frankreich zurückkehren und dort als Ehepaar leben und in ein paar Jahren würden wir wieder zusammen umziehen.

Ich war etwas nervös, was die Zukunft wohl bringen würde, aber als ich im Flug von Rom nach Carlisle gesessen hatte, die schlafende Layla auf dem Arm und meinen Kopf an Edwards Schulter gelehnt, seinen einmaligen Duft einatmend, hatte ich beschlossen, dass Edward und mir jetzt nicht mehr viel passieren konnte…dass unsere Liebe einen Tracker, Distanzen, Werwolffreunde, eine unheilbare, tödliche Krankheit, einen großen Streit mit Flucht über mehrere Kontinente und eine Entführung überlebt hatte…was sollte jetzt noch kommen?

Die Antwort darauf ließ mich breit lächeln und über den Ring an meiner rechten Hand streichen…

…Ewigkeit…

...ENDE


	19. Prolog Forever Yours

**OK, Leute...hier kommt schon mal als kleiner Vorgeschmack der Prolog von Forever Yours, der Fortsetzung von Beyond Enternity. Ich werd die Story wohl erst in einem Monat oder so online stellen, weil sie noch nicht ganz fertig ist. **

**Ich hoffe sehr, euch gefällt der Prolog und ihr lest FY dann auch :D**

**knuddelt alle ihre Reviewer **

**Trommelwirbel Tata...**

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_ Alle Charaktere aus den Bis(s)-Büchern gehören Mrs. Meyer, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mache das alles nur zum Spaß. Die paar Figuren, die ich selbst hinzugedichtet habe, dienen der reinen Unterhaltung meiner treuen Reviewer hab euch lieb_**

* * *

Prolog: Claire de lune

Ich grinste breit, als ich an der Seite meines Mannes ins Flugzeug nach Jacksonville, Florida stieg. Edward hielt meine Hand fest in seiner und führte mich zu unseren Plätzen.

Nach Außen hin strahlte ich die geheimnisvolle Ruhe aus, die uns alle umgab, aber Innerlich war ich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten…ich würde meine Mutter wieder sehen…meine Mutter, ihren Mann und vor allem meine Halbschwester.

Edward hatte mir diesen Ausflug zu unserer Hochzeit geschenkt und ich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, hatte aber auch eine Überraschung für ihn parat. In Jacksonville, ganz in der Nähe von unserem Hotel spielte am Abend einer der berühmtesten Pianisten der Welt. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Liste der Titel zu bekommen, die er spielen würde und es waren tatsächlich – eingebettet in eigene Kompositionen – einige von Edwards Lieblingsstücken enthalten.

Kurz entschlossen hatte ich alles daran gesetzt, die letzten Karten für das Konzert zu bekommen – mit Erfolg. Die Tickets lagen nun oben auf meinen Kleidern sicher im Koffer verstaut.

Natürlich war es Edward nicht entgangen, dass besagter Komponist spielte, aber ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er erst anrufen konnte, als alle Karten vergriffen waren.

Jetzt saß er neben mir, vollkommen ahnungslos über meine Pläne für diesen Abend und sah mich an.

„Freust du dich?", flüsterte er. Ich lächelte und nickte, meine roten Haare fielen mir dabei ins Gesicht. Ich war nun so stark, dass ich mein Aussehen und auch das von Edward dauerhaft verändern konnte, was auch notwendig war, weil er mittlerweile schon über zwanzig sein sollte und ich offiziell tot war.

An Edward hatte ich allerdings wenig verändert – nur Haar und Augenfarbe. Er hatte jetzt dunkle Haare, die ihm in den üblichen Locken in die eisblauen Augen fielen, seine Haut war ein klein wenig dunkler aber immer noch blass und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht anfing zu glitzern, wenn er in die strahlende Sonne Floridas gelangte.

Ich hatte mittlerweile dunkelrote, vollkommen glatte Haare und grüne Augen, auch meine ansonsten alabasterfarbene Haut war etwas dunkler und ich hatte mein Gesicht minimal verändert, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Meine Antwort auf seine gestellte Frage war ein Grinsen und ein Kuss, woraufhin er zufrieden lächelte und sich in seinem Sitz zurücklehnte.

Wäre ich menschlich gewesen, hätte ich mich auf dem endlos langen Flug wahrscheinlich gelangweilt, aber als Vampir hatte ich gelernt, geduldig zu sein. Man sah viele Dinge anders, wenn man unbegrenzt Zeit hatte, da war ein Flug von ein paar Stunden nichts, aber ich war trotzdem froh, in Miami endlich aus dem Flugzeug steigen zu können, obwohl ich mich konzentrieren musste, um mich selbst und Edward nicht zu entlarven, weil die Sonne immer noch hoch am Himmel stand.

Edward sprach nicht, er wusste, wie schwierig es die ersten Minuten für mich war, unsere Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er holte unser Gepäck ab und ließ ein Taxi vorfahren, das uns zum Hotel brachte.

Um ihm zu bedeuten, dass es wieder in Ordnung war und ich mich an den Kraftaufwand gewöhnt hatte, nahm ich seine Hand.

Mein Mann lächelte und drückte sie, bevor wir Seite an Seite zur Rezeption gingen, wo eine Brünette in Uniform uns begrüßte, deren Namensschild sie als „Susan" auswies.

„Guten Tag und willkommen im Mariott Jacksonville. Mein Name ist Susan, was kann ich für Sie beide tun?", die Standart-Begrüßung klang nicht wirklich aufgesetzt, weil sie es schaffte, sie so zu sagen, dass wir uns angesprochen fühlten.

Edward lächelte – was mein Herz zum Schmelzen brachte (ihres wahrscheinlich auch, aber sie behielt ihre Fassung sehr professionell …) – und sagte: „Ich habe vor drei Tagen angerufen und ein Zimmer reserviert."

„In Ordnung.", sie wandte sich dem Computer vor ihr zu.

„Cullen.", antwortete Edward auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage nach unserem Nachnamen.

Sie nickte und tippte, dann sah sie mit einem Lächeln auf und nickte.

„Hier sind Ihre Zimmerschlüssel, Mr. Und Mrs. Cullen. Ihr Zimmer ist im 4. Stock. Wünschen Sie eine Führung durch die Hoteleigene Lounge und den Wellnessbereich?", fragte sie, wobei sie mich freundlich ansah. Ich sah zu Edward und nickte.

„Bitte."

„Natürlich. Wenn Sie mir bitte zum Aufzug folgen würden, ihr Gepäck wird gleich nach oben gebracht.", fuhr sie fort und erhob sich, wobei ihre Kollegin ihren Platz am PC einnahm.

Susan führte uns zum Aufzug und wir fuhren nach unten. Im Untergeschoss angekommen führte sie uns durch einen großen Gang und öffnete eine Tür rechts.

„Das ist unser Indoor-Swimmingpool. Er ist mit dem Außenbecken verknüpft und Sie können ihn von 9 Uhr morgens bis 5 Uhr abends benutzen, Bademäntel und Handtücher finden Sie oben in ihrem Zimmer, wenn sie Badebekleidung brauchen, melden Sie sich bitte bei dem Personal hier unten. Die Tür an der Wand gegenüber führt zum hoteleigenen Sauna- und Dampfbadbereich, den Sie natürlich auch frei nutzen können, die Öffnungszeiten sind die gleichen wie beim Schwimmbad. Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, würde ich sie nun in den Lounge- und Essbereich führen.", sie hielt kurz inne um zu überprüfen, ob wir Fragen hatten, aber die hatten wir natürlich nicht – Edward konnte schließlich ihre Gedanken lesen…

Der Loungebereich war ein riesiger Saal mit verschiedenen Sitzecken und Couchtischen, mehreren Billardtischen und einer großen Cocktailbar.

„Die Tür zu ihrer Rechten führt in ein Sport- und Bowlingcenter.", sagte Susan und ich war mir mit einem Blick auf Edward sicher, dass wir diese Räume nicht benutzen würden – die Gefahr, aus Versehen die Bowlingbahn zu zerstören war zu groß – zumindest bei mir.

„Hier entlang geht es zum Essraum."

Der Raum war in hellen Creme- und dunklen Rottönen gehalten und wie der Loungebereich riesig.

„Es gibt ein Salat- und Frühstücksbuffet, der Rest der Speisen wird von Kellnern gebracht. Frühstück gibt es zwischen 7 und 10 Uhr, Mittagessen zwischen 12 und 14 Uhr und Abendessen ab 18:30 Uhr. Sie können sich ihr Frühstück auch aufs Zimmer bringen lassen, allerdings muss das unserem Personal am Abend vorher schon gemeldet werden, aus organisatorischen Gründen."

Susan brachte uns noch bis zur Tür unseres Zimmers. „So. Dann bleibt mir jetzt nur noch Ihnen einen schönen und entspannenden Aufenthalt in unserem Hotel zu wünschen und Sie zu bitten, bei Fragen, Anregungen und sonstigen Problemen mich oder ein Mitglied meines Teams anzusprechen."

„Danke Ihnen.", sagte Edward und ich nickte. Mein Mann lächelte und ich hätte schwören können, er hätte ihr einen Schein gegeben, sah aber diskret weg.

Susan lächelte. „Danke Ihnen Mr. Und Mrs. Cullen."

Edward schloss die Tür auf und ließ mich eintreten. Der Raum war groß und geschmackvoll eingerichtet…Edward hatte darauf bestanden, eine Suite zu belegen und ich hatte irgendwann nachgegeben obwohl es meiner Meinung nach vollkommen unnötig war.

Das Doppelbett war mit einem creme-goldenen Tagesbezug abgedeckt, der zu Teppich und Wänden passte, das Bad war riesig und in Klassischem Weiß mit silbernen Wasserhähnen gehalten. Es gab einen riesigen Schrankbereich für mich und ein besonderes Extra, auf das Edward ebenfalls bestanden hatte war das schwarze Klavier an der Stirnseite des Wohnzimmers.

Nachdem wir das Zimmer erkundet hatten, nahm ich die Konzertkarten aus meinem Koffer und entschuldigte mich kurz, ich müsse noch einmal runter.

An der Rezeption angekommen sprach ich Susan an, die wieder auf ihrem Platz saß. Sie sah lächelnd auf.

„Mrs. Cullen. Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, es ist alles wunderbar.", beruhigte ich sie. „Es ist nur so, dass ich meinem Mann Karten für das Konzert des Pianisten Harry Rubens heute Abend reserviert habe. Könnte man vielleicht einen Chauffeur für heute Abend arrangieren?"

Sie nickte und tippte kurz etwas, dann sah sie wieder zu mir auf. „Ihr Chauffeur wird um halb acht hier sein."

„Könnte ich die bei Ihnen lassen?", fragte ich und gab ihr die Karten.

„Natürlich. Ich werde sie an ihren Dinnertisch kommen lassen wenn Sie gegessen haben."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Susan.", ich legte einen 50-Dollar-Schein auf den Tresen, bevor ich mich umdrehte und zurück zum Zimmer ging.

Edward wartete auf mich mit einem leicht verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Ich lächelte und ließ unsere Masken von uns abfallen.

Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich in seine sanften Augen, die nun wieder den wunderschönen Topas-Ton hatten, den ich so liebte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er leise, der Klang seiner Stimme war unwiderstehlich.

Ich lächelte wieder, strich über seine Wange und senkte meine Lippen auf die seinen.

„Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit, bis wir Essen gehen.", murmelte ich zwischen zwei kurzen Küssen.

Edwards Finger verloren sich in meinem Haar und er zog mich näher an sich um den Kuss zu erwidern…

…Es begann schon dunkel zu werden, als wir eine Stunde später in den Dinner-Saal kamen und von einem der Kellner an unseren Platz geführt wurden.

Edward setzte sich, ganz der Gentleman, erst als ich saß und legte seine Hand auf meine als der Kellner mit den Karten wiederkam.

Wir bestellten beide relativ wenig zu essen, denn es war schwer genug für mich, unsere Körper überhaupt dazu zu bringen, Essen anzunehmen, aber es schmeckte köstlich.

Edward lächelte. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich es noch einmal erleben würde, ein menschliches Menü zu probieren. Danke, mein Engel."

„Immer doch."

Er sah kurz auf seinen Schoß, dann sah er auf und fesselte mich vollkommen mit seinem Blick. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Bella."

Mist. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt eine Überraschung für mich haben?

„Ähm…Gehen wir irgendwo hin?", fragte ich etwas nervös. Er dachte natürlich ich wäre nervös, weil ich nicht wusste, was die Überraschung war…

„Nein…", er grinste schief und zog ein schwarzes Samtkästchen aus seinem Jackett. Es war größer, als eine Ringschatulle aber man konnte nicht übersehen, dass Schmuck enthalten war. „Mach es auf.", flüsterte Edward so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte.

Es war ein Armband, eine schlichte, silberne Kette mit einer dünnen Plakette, die eingearbeitet war und auf der in geschwungenen Buchstaben „_thinking of you_" stand. Ich lächelte. Rechts und links neben der Plakette waren jeweils Anhänger mit unseren Anfangsbuchstaben.

„Edward…", hauchte ich. „Es ist wunderschön."

„Genau wie du.", murmelte er und schloss das Band um mein Handgelenk, wo es nun mit meinem Ring um die Wette funkelte.

„Miss…Ihre Sonderbestellung.", unterbrach uns einer der Kellner und stellte ein Tablett mit einem Umschlag zwischen uns ab.

Edward sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ich hab auch noch eine Überraschung für dich.", erklärte ich.

Edward POV

Ich war vollkommen überrascht und perplex nahm ich den Umschlag, öffnete ihn und zog zwei längliche Papierstreifen heraus.

„Konzerttickets.", murmelte Bella.

Harry Rubens.

Ich las den Namen und sah zu ihr auf. „Aber das ist doch schon seit Monaten ausverkauft."

„Ich hab meine Methoden.", murmelte sie mit einem verboten verführerischen Grinsen. „der Wagen wartet draußen. Ich muss mich nur noch umziehen."

Ich lächelte. „Danke, Engel."

„Immer doch.", flüsterte sie als sie aufstand um hoch aufs Zimmer zu gehen. Ich bezahlte die Rechnung und stand auf, um in der Lobby auf sie zu warten, als Bella mir entgegen kam.

Obwohl sie mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen nicht annähernd so schön war, wie sonst, sah sie in dem schwarzen Abendkleid das sie nun trug einfach atemberaubend aus.

Bella POV

Er sah wie immer glänzend aus in seinem schwarzen Jackett und als ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um ihn zu küssen spürte ich alle Blicke auf uns.

„Du bist wunderschön.", flüsterte Edward als er meine Hand nahm und ich ihn zum Haupteingang führte, wo unser Fahrer in einem schwarzen Volvo auf uns wartete.

„Sie kennen unser Ziel?", fragte ich den Fahrer, der nickte und losfuhr.

Meine Hand lag auf Edwards und ich betrachtete verträumt mein Armband.

„Was ist?", er in seiner samtweichen Stimme.

„Es ist so wunderschön, Edward.", flüsterte ich. „Danke."

Er küsste meine Halsbeuge. „Nicht der Rede wert. Es passt zu dir."

„Nein…Es passt zu dir.", ich lachte und fing seine Lippen mit meinen ein. Als wir uns voneinander lösten hatte der Fahrer schon vor der Konzerthalle geparkt. Edward stieg aus und half mir aus dem Wagen. Der kurze Weg vom Auto über den Vorplatz des Theaters in dem das Konzert sein würde kam mir vor wie mein Gang zum Altar vor fast 5 Monaten.

Das Konzert selber war einfach unglaublich. Genau wie Edward war ich vollkommen fasziniert von der Musik und obwohl er sich wahrscheinlich Gedanken darüber machte die wievielte Umkehrung welchen Akkordes er gerade hörte genoss ich einfach nur die schönen, vertrauten Klänge des Flügels vor uns.

Als Mr. Rubens die sanften Klänge von Claire de lune anspielte nahm Edward meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ich blickte in seine wunderschönen Augen, die im Halbdunkel zu mir herunterfunkelten.

Edward POV

Es war unser Lied. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an das erste Mal, dass wir „Claire de lune" zusammen gehört hatten. Das erste Mal, dass ich sie nach Hause gefahren hatte…Obwohl es nun schon mehrere Jahre her war kam es mir vor wie gestern.

Für mich fühlte sich jeder Ton, jeder Akkord an wie eine Geschichte, die man mir als Kind erzählt hatte, so vertraut und immer noch so fesselnd…genau wie das Gefühl Bellas Hand in meiner zu halten. Ich würde mich wohl niemals ganz daran gewöhnen, niemals würde ich unsere Beziehung, unsere Ehe als normal ansehen. Bella, meine Frau würde für mich immer etwas Besonderes sein, sie würde mein Leben immer bereichern, sie würde immer das für mich sein, was sie jetzt schon für mich war und auch seit diesem ersten Tag gewesen war: Ein Geschenk des Himmels, ein Segen Gottes der mir gegeben wurde und ich würde niemals genug tun können, um sie zu verdienen.

Ich spürte, wie sie mich betrachtete und sah zu ihr herab. In ihren Augen sah ich nur das, was ich selbst fühlte und nicht einmal in meinen Gedanken ausdrücken konnte.

Das machte die Musik zu einem solch wichtigen Teil meines Lebens, durch meine Musik konnte ich ausdrücken, was kein Wort der Welt jemals beschreiben konnte. Die Musik gab mir eine Möglichkeit, meine Liebe zu Bella auszudrücken, und sie hatte Claude Debussy eine Möglichkeit gegeben, sich auszudrücken.

Die Klänge flossen weiter dahin, ohne Anhaltspunkt, flogen durch den Raum und füllten alles aus, was in Hörweite war und schließlich schloss das Stück in einem klaren, leisen Schlussakkord, der noch einige Sekunden in der Schwebe hing, bis er vollkommen verebbte. Sekunden lang war es totenstill. Bis Mr. Rubens sich erhob und sich seinem Publikum zuwandte, das nun anfing Beifall zu klatschen.

Es war ein wunderbares Konzert gewesen und ich war unglaublich froh, über Bellas Geschenk.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel. Danke.", flüsterte ich, als wir auf dem Sofa unseres Zimmers saßen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und lächelte mich an. Es war ein Anblick den ich am Liebsten für immer in mein Gedächtnis brennen würde, ihr wallendes Haar, das sich langsam aus der eleganten Hochsteckfrisur löste, ihre wunderschönen Augen, die langen Wimpern, die immer noch so zart wirkenden Gesichtszüge, das engelsgleiche Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen. Aber vor allem niemals missen wollte ich das einzigartige Strahlen in ihren Augen, wenn sie mich ansah. Sie sahen aus wie Sterne, die vom wolkenlosen Nachthimmel auf mich herabschienen und ich liebte sie.


End file.
